El esclavo de Dressrosa
by Carismai
Summary: (Diez años antes del presente actual de One Piece) Don Quixote Doflamingo acaba de ser nombrado Shichibukai y está a punto de comenzar su imperio en Dressrosa. Por otra parte, en cierta casa de subastas, un esclavo está a punto de llamar su atención... y de qué manera... DoflamingoxLaw(WHAT IF)
1. Prólogo

**Avisos y renuncias:**

One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eichiro Oda -sama, así que no pretendo(los dioses me libren) sacar ningún provecho de esta historia.

**Comentarios:**

****¡Hola! ^_^

XDDD, sí, con otra historia...si es que no paro...

Aparte, tengo que admitir que es un poco rarita...pero es una idea en la que no pude dejar de pensar desde que leí los últimos capítulos del manga...poco a poco, comenzó a gustarme la idea de la pareja DoflaxLaw, por raro que suene...

Aunque antes quiero aclarar algo muy importante. A las que me conocéis seguramente no os extrañe, pero a las que me leís por primera vez os aviso: si buscáis una historia "típica" de esta pareja(es decir, Dofla haciendo sufrir a Law porque sí y éste llorando y pidiendo piedad, junto con detalles escabrosos sin venir a cuento), aquí **no vais a encontrarla**. Ya lo digo.

Por cierto, quiero dedicar este fic a Mai Kusakabe, sin cuya influencia y covicio con la trama de Punk Hazard(XD) habría podido ser posible este fic;). ¡A ti te lo dedico, guapa!

Y, ya, sin más dilación...

¡Dentro, fic! ^_^

**PRÓLOGO**

El niño lloraba, en ese rincón de la casa de subastas de Sabaody.

Era un sitio lujoso, al menos por fuera: tenía bonitas paredes de mármol blanco, el auditorio era más que agradable y por las enormes puertas entraba la creme de la creme de muchos países del gobierno mundial, que se sentaban con sus mejores galas, algunos con anteojos de ópera y todo, delante del estrado, donde una especie de maestro de ceremonias les daba la bienvenida afablemente.

¡Señoras y señores! ¡Bienvenidos una vez más a nuestra sesión de apuestas! ¡En el lote de hoy, tenemos artículos que seguramente hagan las delicias de su casa, alegrándola…y, seguramente, dándole a ustedes más de una alegría! – dijo, con un guiño cómplice, ganándose así las risas de buena parte del público.

Pero claro…ésa no era _toda_ la casa de subastas.

De hecho, donde estaba encogido ese pobre chiquillo, cargado de cadenas, era la trastienda, donde estaban las jaulas de los esclavos que, aherrojados en el mejor de los casos, se preparaban para ser vendidos a la multitud que esperaba ansiosa. Algunos llevaban allí más de un día, dormidos en una escueta cama…

…los que habían podido dormir, claro.

A otros, habían tenido que sedarlos. De hecho, muchos se enteraban de que iban a ser vendidos justo cuando despertaban cargados de cadenas. Algunos la armaban y había que volver a dormirlos, y otros estaban demasiado confundidos como para saber lo que estaba pasando hasta que llegaban a ser vendidos. A los primeros, simplemente, se les vendía más tarde y ya estaba.

El chiquillo, al ver que la puerta de su jaula se abría, abrió los ojos exorbitadamente por el terror.

No…¡No!

Deja de lloriquear y sal, monada – dijo secamente el "trabajador de la casa de subastas", cogiéndolo del pelo cuando el chico se resistió.- Te tocará pronto.

¡No, por favor!

El "trabajador de la casa de subastas" sonrió, con algo de cansancio y hartazgo.

Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a eso. Ya le daba menos que igual.

Además, los escrúpulos no se pagaban.

Incluso había gente a la que le gustaba que los esclavitos lloraran…en fin, les parecería mono. Había gente con esos gustos, y mientras pagaran él no juzgaría.

Te toca – repitió.

Aunque…

De pronto notó algo.

Era…una sensación extraña.

Sin soltar al crío, se giró hacia donde la estaba notando…

…y se topó con unos ojos grises y ojerosos, algo soñolientos aún por la droga que le habían inyectado a su dueño, un joven adolescente de piel y pelo morenos, alto y casi excesivamente delgado, quien había llegado con el último lote se había incorporado en la enclenque cama, entre sus cadenas, donde descansaba un gorro blanco con manchas negras.

Y…, a pesar de estar aún como atontado, no dejaba de mirarlo.

El "trabajador de la casa de subastas" fue a ignorarlo, pero…

…pero…

…esa mirada…

No era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Era…una mirada irónica, firme…

Demasiado para ese crío escuchimizado que no tendría ni diecisiete y cuatro pelos mal crecidos en lo que pretendía ser una perilla…

El "trabajador de la casa de subastas", sin embargo, se rehízo, con una sonrisa cruel, señalando al otro niño con el látigo:

¿Qué, mirando? Bien, así aprendes…Así es como te trataremos si te resistes, ¿entiendes?

Pero el chico no dijo nada.

Y, lo que era peor, su mirada no cambió.

Bueno, sí.

Se hizo AÚN más irónica…e, incluso, empezó a sonreír, levemente… .

¿Qué pasa? ¿La droga te ha colocado? – masculló el "trabajador de la casa de subastas".

Sin respuesta.

Se comenzó a notar incómodo.

¿Oye, qué pasa, que no traes al 45? – dijo otro "trabajador de la casa de subastas", apareciendo.

No…es… - tartamudeó el otro, señalando al chico moreno. – Ese…ese jodido nuevo…el 72…

El otro, sin embargo, comprendió enseguida.

Ah…esa mirada…tranquilo, he visto a muchos de esos al principio que luego acabaron pareciendo gatitos…No te apures, que esas miradas sé quitarlas yo… - sonrió, empuñando el látigo y dirigiéndose a la puerta del incómodo esclavo…

Y, con eso, curiosamente, la sonrisa del chico moreno se expandió aún más mientras su mirada se hacía cada vez más lúcida…

…y, levantando las manos, masculló algo que el "trabajador de la casa de subastas" no alcanzó a oír…

¿Le traigo otra copa, joven maestro? – dijo Vergo, su fornido segundo, un hombre alto, moreno de pelo corto y musculoso, con gafas de sol y un poco de perilla.

Psh… - masculló el hombre que estaba tumbado en la tumbona, cruzando cansinamente sus brazos por detrás de su espalda.

Interpretando eso como un "Bueno", Vergo salió.

Don Quixote Doflamingo, el rubio,enorme y recientemente nombrado Shichibukai de estrambóticos abrigo rosa de plumas y gafas de sol de un rosa algo más oscuro, se encontraba en Mariejoa, la tierra sagrada del gobierno mundial y de los Marines, leyendo varias revistas, con las piernas, vestidas en un escandaloso pantalón de rayas de cebra rosas, cruzadas y gesto de hastío.

No sabía muy bien qué hacía allí ahora, la verdad.

Bueno, en parte, sí lo sabía. Como reciente Shichibukai, tenía que ir para que se hiciera "oficial".

Pero todo había sido un soberano coñazo.

Estaba aburrido. Pero mortalmente.

Esas reuniones sobre si de verdad había un hijo de Roger, o sobre la puñetera niña que había escapado de Ohara y que ahora sería una mujer hecha y derecha, a él, ahora mismo, no le interesaban. Y con los otros Shichibukais que acababa de conocer tampoco es que se muriera por hablar…digamos que tenían puntos de vista…mmmmh…

…distintos…

Lo dicho.

No pasaba nada.

Al menos, nada que él encontrara mínimamente interesante, claro.

Estaba por coger ya el barco y volver a Dressrosa.

Ya tenía lo más difícil, que era el puesto de Shichibukai…

Así que…

Como oyendo su anterior protesta silenciosa, una gaviota apareció con el periódico, tirándolo.

Desganado, Doflamingo lo cogió, llamándole entonces algo vagamente la atención…

Vergo, solícito, se acercaba con la copa…

…y de pronto quedó parado.

Doflamingo estaba partiéndose de risa, casi doblado sobre sí mismo, con el periódico al lado, y de vez en cuando volvía a mirarlo para reírse con aún más fuerza.

¿Todo bien, joven maestro? – dijo Vergo, dejando la bebida en la mesita.

¡Fufufufu! – rio Doflamingo, secándose las lágrimas de risa. – Sí, estupendamente…de hecho, hacía tiempo que no iba tan bien… - luego, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se incorporó, diciendo al otro - Vergo…prepara el barco. Tenemos que irnos a Sabaody…

¿Y eso?

Doflamingo, con su característica sonrisa, se encogió de hombros mientras le daba el periódico a Vergo.

Han pasado cosas interesantes…¿no te parece, Vergo?

Vergo se fijó entonces en la portada…y se levantó por un momento las gafas de sol al ver lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Esa foto…

"¡ASOMBROSO INCIDENTE EN SABAODY!¡DECENAS DE ESCLAVOS FUGADOS!¡CASA DE SUBASTAS, PARTIDA!"

Era…era…

Era de la casa de subastas de Sabaody estaba_ cortada_ por la mitad,literalmente, de arriba a abajo…

…y…

…limpiamente.

Como si hubiera sido por una espada.

Pero lo más chocante del caso no era sólo eso…

Lo más chocante, era que debajo, como causante de eso, ponían la foto de un crío, un mocoso moreno que no llegaría ni a los dieciocho que vestía un ridículo gorro blanco con manchas negras, con unas cadenas a todas luces de kairoseki puestas…

…y que sonreía con una leve sonrisita de suficiencia a la cámara mientras hacía un gesto más que característico con el dedo corazón…

Arriba, se podía leer perfectamente:

"Trafalgar Law, causante del incidente".

**Venga, decidme la verdad...¿a que pensabais que el niño que lloraba era Law?**

**¡Pos no! XDDDDDDDD.**

**Es que, a Law, realmente, no le pegaba eso...vamos, según mi punto de vista...**

**Y...ya veis que Dofla está más que de acuerdo..**

**Bueno, chicas, espero que os haya gustado. La semana que viene, más;). ¡Un abrazo!**


	2. Un capricho extraño

**¡Hola! ^_^**

**¿Qué tal, chicas? Muchas gracias por la acogida que tuvo el primer capi ;)...**  
**Ya estamos con la BS...XDDDD, ya tardaba, ya(las que me conocéis lo sabéisXD, siempre pongo algo en mis fics de música).**

**En los ****AHORA****, poneos Good Enough de Evanescence ( watch?v=19V-GhZlDGU), es una de las dos que uso para esta pareja;)**

**Y, ya, sin más dilación...**

**Dentro, capítulo;)**

**UN CAPRICHO EXTRAÑO**

El caos en la casa de subastas era enorme.

Por una parte, una sorprendida cuadrilla de la construcción estaba viendo cómo demonios volver a unir el edificio sin tirarlo entero y luego reconstruirlo entero…cosa que, para mayor furia de los que trabajaban allí a diario, era más que probable.

Por otra, cientos de clientes habían salido heridos al salir huyendo en desbandada en plena avalancha, golpeados por los esclavos que habían conseguido huir…que habían sido más o menos el ochenta por ciento.

Y, por si eso no fuera suficiente, encima un grupo de los "trabajadores de la casa de subastas" tenía que esforzarse en frenar a toda una nube de periodistas que no pedía nada más que hablar con el causante, junto con varios curiosos que se habían conseguido colar.

El causante, con las manos atadas a su espalda por grilletes de kairoseki y enganchado a la pared por una cadena, jadeaba contra un muro en la trastienda, aún dolorido por el último puñetazo en la cara.

- Maldita sea…eres…eres… - rugió uno de los "trabajadores", apretando los puños con furia. – No sólo nos las íbamos a ver y desear para venderte ya por lo grande que eras, sino que encima…

Era la primera vez que tenían a ese chaval en concreto en la casa de subastas y, desde luego, el muy cabrón se había hecho notar. Con razón su anterior dueño, al enterarse de su captura, les había dicho corriendo que lo revendieran… .

¡Joder, se tenían que haber imaginado que había gato encerrado!

Pero, a pesar de que el golpe había sido muy doloroso, el chico consiguió esbozar una sonrisita:

-No haberme secuestrado cuando estaba tan tranquilo. Así no os pasaría esto.

-¡CÁLLATE, ESCORIA!

De un brutal golpe en el pecho, el "trabajador de la casa de subastas" lo lanzó contra la pared.

Y hubiera seguido golpeándolo si otro no lo hubiera sujetado.

-¡NO TE PIERDAS! ¡Si lo marcas más, entonces sí que no lo venderemos!

-¡A ver, dejadme, ya me ocupo yo! – gritó una "trabajadora", acercándose a Law y comenzando a maquillarlo, sujetándole la cara. – Menos mal que tienes la piel oscura – masculló para sí mientras lo dejaba "presentable", disimulando por completo el moratón que se comenzaba a formar. - ¿Ves? Muy guapo…así no se nota…

El maestro de ceremonias entró, furioso, entre ese follón:

-No lo vamos a vender, después de la que ha liado. Si ya era difícil venderlo con su edad y la mierda de los tatuajes que tiene… Este chico es, desde luego, una pérdida completa. ¡No hay forma de amortizarlo!

-Con razón su anterior dueño nos lo ha dejado a nosotros… - suspiró uno, con desesperación - Ya verás cuando vea que no puede recuperar su dinero…

-¿Cómo vamos a pagar la maldita reparación?

-Bueno…podríamos hablar con los periodistas de arriba y hacer que nos pagaran la exclusiva. – dijo uno.

Con eso, los ánimos se tranquilizaron un poco.

-Pero eso no llega apenas para la mitad de la reparación, mucho menos para lo que hemos perdido con la fuga de los otros . ¡Incluso con los pocos que hemos conseguido vender, no hay suficiente! – gritó uno. Habían tenido que vender a los pocos que les quedaban, y con las prisas y la urgencia los habían malvendido.

-¿Y qué hacemos con él, entonces? – masculló la trabajadora – Porque va a gastar comida…y yo no sé vosotros, pero yo no quiero un monstruo aquí…

Claro…y cuando no pensabais que era un monstruo y que os podía hacer ganar dinero a espuertas sí que me queríais, ¿no?, pensó Law con sarcasmo…

-…nadie va a quererlo… - masculló otro.

Pero un sonido cortó de golpe todas las discusiones:

-¡Fufufu! Porque no me lo habéis preguntado a mí.

El maestro de ceremonias se giró, ceñudo. ¿Quién coño había logrado ba…?

Pero quedó de piedra al ver quién se había colado, seguido por varios de los "trabajadores" que tragaban saliva.

Esa sonrisa tan característica…

…ese abrigo rosa…

…esas gafas de sol…

…hacía relativamente poco había sido uno de los piratas más buscados…

y…ahora…

Era…el recientemente nombrado Shichibukai, Don Quixote Doflamingo.

El maestro de ceremonias, como pudo, esbozó una sonrisa de papel, haciendo un gesto con las manos para que se llevaran al puto crío de allí, antes de decir:

-Don Quixote Doflamingo…qué…placer verle por aquí. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

La extraña sonrisa de Doflamingo se acentuó.

-Vamos, vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor.

Cortó entonces el paso a los "trabajadores" que se llevaban a Trafalgar Law.

Y lo que hizo los dejó pasmados.

Sin vacilar, dejó un maletín frente a ellos…

…y cuando la mujer lo abrió, vio que estaba lleno de berris…

Como mínimo, ahí había trescientos millones.

Como mínimo.

-Espero que sea suficiente. – dijo Doflamingo lisa y llanamente…

…haciendo que a los otros casi se les cayera la mandíbula al suelo.

-¡¿DE…DE VERDAD SE LO QUIERE LLEVAR?!

Ha…habían oído que Doflamingo era un Shichibukai un tanto estrambótico, pero…¿¡llevarse a ese chico!?

¡¿A ÉSE?!

¡¿Y POR ESE PRECIO?!

A pesar de la enorme cantidad, palidecieron.

O, más bien, a _causa de ella_.

Si…si luego el chico la liaba otra vez y Don QUixote decidía demandarles y que le devolvieran el dinero, ya sería su ruina.

Y más dada la actual posición del enorme rubio.

Uno de los "trabajadores" carraspeó:

-Don…Don Quixote, ¿en serio quiere a éste chico? Le…le podemos ofrecer…aún no nos han llegado, pero está por llegarnos una hermosa pareja de gemelas, morenas también de piel y de pelo si es que esos son sus gustos, de las que se dice que bailan deliciosamente…podemos reservárselas sin problemas por esa cantidad e incluso hacerle rebaja por las dos…

Sin embargo, Don Quixote Doflamingo no apartaba la vista del chico…

…que, a su vez, no le apartaba la mirada.

El Shichibukai se acercó a él, hasta estar frente a frente, mirando hacia abajo; pero el chico no pareció intimidado demasiado por la diferencia de altura: simplemente, levantó un poco más la vista.

-¿Trafalgar Law, no es así? – dijo el rubio.

-Ahá. – dijo el chaval, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-No. Pero curiosamente es el que menos pinta tiene de pedófilo de los que han venido por aquí últimamente.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DI…?! – gritaron varios.

Pero la risa de Doflamingo los interrumpió.

-¡Fufufufu! Me gusta este crío… - luego los miró - Así que "el que menos"…¿a quién pensabais vendérselo?

-Ehem – carraspeó el maestro de ceremonias- Entenderá…que tenemos ciertos clientes, interesados en artículos especiales, y…

-Tradúzcase "artículos especiales" por niños de doce años hacia abajo. Yo es que ya soy demasiado mayor, y entre eso y la que lié…

-¡¿PERO TE QUIERES CALLAR?! – gritó el que le había pegado antes.

Fue a darle otro latigazo…

…pero, curiosamente, la mano no le respondió.

Doflamingo, con la mano extendida hacia el otro con aire como casual, se volvió a dirigir a Law, muy divertido.

-¡Fufufu! Así que demasiado mayor…¿Entonces, por qué te trajeron?

-Pregúnteles a ellos, yo ni idea. – se encogió de hombros el moreno.

-Pensamos que podría atraer el interés de alguien, precisamente por su edad. – trató de terciar el maestro de ceremonias - Hay gente que tiene más reparos en comprar ejemplares más jóvenes…

-Niños – tradujo Law.

-Y…- intervino la mujer, tratando de no perderse - también… antes vino de una colección privada. Su dueño decidió revenderlo.

-¿Así que ya eras esclavo antes? – le preguntó el Shichibukai.

-No, Don Quixote- ya. – dijo Law, lisa y llanamente.

Doflamingo ignoró los gritos de los otros gritando que el chico mentía. Ya se estaban empezando a hacer más que pesaditos…

Al mirar a Law con más atención, el Shichibukai se dio cuenta de algo.

Entonces, ante el silencio pasmado de los presentes, Doflamingo alzó la mano, yendo a acariciar suavemente la mejilla del chaval.

Éste primero se puso algo rígido, siseando un poco entre dientes…

…y Doflamingo confirmó lo que pensaba.

Sus dedos estaban manchados de maquillaje moreno…

…y, por donde había acariciado al chico, estaba comenzando a vislumbrarse un enorme moratón.

-¿Te han pegado? – preguntó Don Quixote, sin perder su extraña sonrisa.

Con eso, los "trabajadores de la casa de subastas" saltaron:

-¡No le pregunte a él, le mentirá! – dijo uno.

-Exacto. ¡Esto…se…se lo ha hecho él, muchos lo hacen para que no los vendamos! – dijo la mujer - Teníamos que maquillarlo, si no..

Y, para pasmo de los otros, los dos que estaban explicándose se comenzaron a golpear.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ…!? – empezó uno, antes de que la otra le golpeara.

-¡NO SOY…!

Los otros miraron la escena, aterrados, mientras Doflamingo, con las manos casualmente extendidas y moviendo levemente los dedos como ejercitándolos, seguía sin dejar de mirar a Law.

Pero Law pareció ignorar la escena para contestar, con una leve sonrisa:

-No les hizo demasiada gracia que les cortara la casa de apuestas, así que… .

-¿Y por qué no huiste tú también?

-Lo intenté, pero me dejaron dormido de nuevo y luego me pusieron éstas. – replicó, mostrando sus cadenas.

El maestro de ceremonias, sudando, intervino de nuevo, con una resolución:

-Do…Don Quixote…si..si de verdad lo quiere, se lo puede llevar. ¡En serio, lléveselo!

La sonrisa de Doflamingo se volvió triunfal antes de girarse hacia el otro con burla.

-¡Fufufu! ¿No decíais primero que no me lo llevara?

-¡Es...es que no estábamos seguros de que le gustara, pero está claro que nos equivocábamos! – dijo, cogiendo el maletín, como con miedo de que Doflamingo se arrepintiera.

-¡Haga con él lo que quiera! – gritó otro, mirando la escena de la pelea con aprensión…

…y la pelea, junto con los movimientos de manos de Doflamingo, paró, instantes antes de que Doflamingo dijera:

-Está bien. Es un placer hacer tratos con vosotros.

Los otros no podían estar más aliviados, al tiempo que uno desataba la cadena de Law de la pared y le decía:

-Ve…¡venga, da las gracias de que alguien quiera ocuparse de…!

Law ignoró esa frase, sólo caminando hacia el rubio con leve resignación.

Vendido otra vez.

En fin, ya lo arreglaría.

Aunque…no dejaba de intrigarle el rubio, que ahora parecía sólo mirarlo a él.

Y su intriga se tornó pronto en genuina extrañeza.

Con un gesto extrañamente amable, Doflamingo casi acarició las esposas que sujetaban sus muñecas.

-¿Son molestas, verdad?

Los trabajadores, al ver lo que pasaba, quedaron paralizados, sin poder reaccionar…

…y de pronto, Doflamingo le _había quitado las esposas de kairoseki_.

Y, para remate, el chico, al ver sus caras de terror, _sonrió_…

La espantada fue general, entre gritos de terror, mientras Doflamingo se reía con ganas, empujando suavemente al chico hacia afuera…

…entre los ecos de la casa de subastas que, cortada otra vez por varios sitios más, definitivamente se derrumbó, solventándoles el dilema a los obreros de la construcción.

Vergo, ignorando los gritos, las carreras y el derrumbe, seguía esperando.

Estaba bastante habituado a Doflamingo. No le extrañaba demasiado lo que su joven maestro pudiera hacer.

Bueno, al menos hasta ese momento.

Había sabido que quería ver al crío. Bien. La gente iba al zoo, a las ferias o a los circos a ver lo curioso. Lo entendía.

Por eso, en cuanto lo vio salir con Trafalgar Law, sin las cadenas de kairoseki, no pudo estar menos que sorprendido.

-No sabía que tenía estos gustos, joven maestro. – masculló Vergo al ver que salía con el chico.

Lo miró, algo despectivo. ¿Para ese crío, tanto? Le parecía un mocoso más de tantos. Vulgar, incluso, a tenor de la fotografía en la portada.

Aunque claro, también sabía la jodida manía que tenía Doflamingo con "acoger" a la gente.

El susodicho se encogió de hombros.

-Es un capricho, Vergo. No le busques explicación. Venga, vamos al hotel. Ya es tarde.

Trafalgar Law no parecía afectado por las miradas despectivas de la gente, que, en el mejor de los casos, al ver su collar, lo miraban moverse por el elegante y dorado hall del hotel como quien veía a una cucaracha corretear por la inmaculada superficie blanca de un pastel.

Law podía saber perfectamente lo que estaban pensando: ¿por qué una _basura_ como esa estaba compartiendo el mismo espacio que ellos? ¿Por qué no lo habían metido por la parte de atrás, como a los demás?

Y es que muchos de esos hoteles tan caros en Sabaody, para que los dueños no tuvieran que soportar la inmensa molestia de compartir la habitación con sus esclavos, tenían unas dependencias en el sótano por las que los dueños podían, por la discreta puerta de atrás, hacer bajar a sus esclavos y dejarlos ahí hasta que les apeteciera recogerlos. No tenían ni que molestarse en hacerlos subir con ellos si no querían, porque tenían hasta comedor propio.

Pero, realmente, a él no le podía importar menos.

Miró hacia el techo de espejos que había sobre él, y sonrió…Desde luego, era muy metafórico el ver esos brillos dorados contrastando con su collar y con la ropa que llevaba…y sonrió al ver unas mujeres que lo miraban con repugnancia casi desde el comedor…

…y al verle hacer cierto gesto se pusieron a chillar.

Notó entonces una mano que lo cogía brutalmente del hombro, echándolo hacia atrás.

-No revolotees por aquí. Te llevaré a la zona de los esclavos. – dijo Vergo, en un intento de recordarle al esclavo cuál era su lugar.

-Gracias por recordarme mi condición, Vergo. Es un detalle de tu parte. – dijo Law, con una leve sonrisita. - ¿Algún complejo que estés pagando conmigo? Sólo por saberlo.

Apretó un poco los dientes al notar la presa de Vergo crecer como la de una prensa hidráulica en su hombro.

-Mocoso…

La suave risa de Doflamingo viniendo desde el mostrador bajó un poco la tensión.

-Vergo. Yo no te he dicho nada de que te lo lleves. Vamos al ascensor.

Varios comentarios susurrados en voz baja se escucharon cuando se vio que Don Quixote Doflamingo llevaba a su esclavo a su habitación.

Law sabía lo que estaban susurrando. Desde luego, la gente podía ser muy monotemática y muy poco imaginativa.

Aunque tuvo que reconocer que pensó en esos rumores al notar, en el ascensor, que el enorme hombre se ponía a su lado. Como había dejado claro antes, no ignoraba para qué habían querido venderlo…

…pero algo le decía que Doflamingo no había venido precisamente porque quisiera un polvo. Había visto a los que sí, y desde luego se les veía de lejos… .

Tampoco parecía ser un samaritano, no era tan idiota. Para empezar, sí, había tenido el detalle de quitarle las cadenas con esas más que deliciosas consecuencias, y curarle las heridas de las muñecas…pero el collar sí que se lo había dejado. Y, tras las extrañas escenas de la casa de subastas, se imaginaba que no dejaría que se lo quitara, o que si lo hacía ya lo arreglaría.

Además…uno no podía fiarse de alguien que no mostraba sus ojos, por mucho que sonriera.

Y eso ya era cuando la sonrisa transmitía confianza, así que en el caso de Doflamingo…

La sonrisa de Doflamingo se afinó más al darse cuenta de que el chico no le quitaba la vista de encima.

¿En qué estará pensando?

Aún no se le iba la charla que habían tenido de camino al hotel.

_-Como pretendas huir… - advirtió Vergo._

_-Es cierto – dijo de pronto Doflamingo - ¿Por qué no has intentado huir ya? No tienes las esposas._

_Law lo miró con esa leve sonrisita._

_-No me las hubiera quitado si no supiera que podría controlarme, Don Quixote –ya. _

_Don Quixote Doflamingo sonrió a su vez:_

_-¿En serio no sabes quién soy?_

_-No. Pero hay algo que sí que sé._

_-¿El qué?_

_-Que es usuario de una Akuma no mi. No estoy ciego. Sé lo que ha pasado en la casa de subastas. Además, de todas formas aún tengo el collar. ¿No es así?_

Sí, así era, pensó Doflamingo mientras seguían subiendo en el ascensor.

Realmente, era la primera vez que tenía un esclavo.

Y si el chiquillo no era ciego, él tampoco.

¡Pim!

El ascensor se detuvo en la planta y los tres salieron, rumbo a la habitación.

Se escuchó entonces un Den Den Mushi en el bolsillo de Vergo.

-¿Sí? – dijo éste, sacándose el pequeño caracol sin dejar de andar.

Doflamingo comenzó a abrir la puerta, flanqueándole el paso a Law…

…que, al menos abiertamente, no manifestó demasiada emoción al ver esa habitación tan lujosa, de blancas paredes, que incluso tenía una puerta conectando esa habitación con otra.

La habitación de Vergo, seguro, dedujo Law, con un suspiro.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Doflamingo le estaba hablando.

-En un rato, subirán la cena. Tú dormirás en el sofá. No tengo ropa para ti, pero creo que de momento… - dijo, cogiendo una camisa blanca que Vergo se había empeñado en meterle en la maleta y que se le había ido quedando más que estrecha desde la última vez que se le había ocurrido ponérsela, junto con las zapatillas que daban en el hotel – Esto te puede servir.

…pero apenas Law hubo cogido lo que se le ofrecía, Vergo, con aire de circunstancias, le ofreció el Den Den Mushi a Doflamingo.

-Es importante. Dove.

-¿Dove? Vaya por Dios… - suspiró Doflamingo, cogiendo el teléfono y yendo un momento al baño.

Law, en silencio, observado por Vergo, había comenzado a montar el sofá –cama, a lo que el hombre se unió en tenso silencio mientras se escuchaba el rumor de la conversación. Cuando terminaron, Vergo simplemente se levantó, apoyándose en la pared, al tiempo que el rumor no cesaba.

En silencio, el chico ojeó las revistas, comenzando a mirarlas…

Y Doflamingo salió entonces del baño…

-Vaya…tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos.

…con una expresión que Vergo le conocía _muy bien_…

-Adiós, Law- chan.

Law se quedó algo extrañado.

¿Law- chan?

Vergo, mientras, estaba acompañando a Doflamingo hasta la puerta.

-¿De verdad no quiere que le acompañe?

-Tranquilo, Vergo. No hará falta. Vigila al crío y luego descansas tú también. – luego dijo, en voz baja - Ah…toma las medidas que creas necesarias.

Law no se giró mientras escuchaba, con la vista fija en la montaña de revistas y periódicos.

La puerta, entonces, se cerró.

De pronto, Vergo, haciendo reaparecer la esposas de kairoseki, le puso una en el tobillo antes de que Law pudiera preguntar nada.

-Te lo voy a dejar muy claro, mocoso. No sé qué te habrá visto el joven maestro, lo único que puedo decir es que le gustan las excentricidades. Pero, a mí, por mucho que me pida que esté pendiente de ti, NO me gustas.

Law, con eso, respiró profundamente.

-Buf, menudo alivio… me has quitado un peso enorme de encima,Vergo, porque tú a mí tampoco.

Vergo tuvo que hacer realmente un gran esfuerzo para no abofetear a ese mocoso.

-Ve a la maldita ducha, y agradece que te deje dormir en el sofá. Tienes quince minutos, ni uno más. Si tardas más, te sacaré de ahí estés como estés.

-Pervertido. – masculló Law antes de darse cuenta de la prisa que realmente tenía en entrar a la ducha en cuanto Vergo le dirigió la mirada.

****AHORA****

Law, tras desnudarse y taparse las manos dos bolsas para cubrirse los vendajes, entró en la ducha vestido ahora sólo con el collar y el grillete.

Ya en la ducha, suspiró, al notar el agua caliente caer sobre él, sintiendo como si con eso en parte le viniera alivio al empezar a estar limpio después de tanto…y en parte sentía como si, al relajarse un poco, se le echara ya todo el agotamiento encima en forma de adrenalina.

Desde luego, pocas veces había tenido un día así. Ni siquiera podría decir que el día que le pusieron las cadenas, porque no se acordaba demasiado. Había sido demasiado confuso.

En silencio, se tocó el collar, lamentando no poder quitárselo ahora y ya como había hecho otras veces y teniendo aún más ganas de reducir al tal Vergo a un puzle de mil piezas de las que había tenido antes, apenas sí habían cruzado un par de palabras.

Se miró el pie esposado, suspirando. Ojalá no tuviera los tobillos tan delgados, joder.

Tanto paripé para curarle las muñecas y luego lo esposaba igual. Algo así debía haberse imaginado de su nuevo "amo".

Aunque…también recordó que le había dejado vengarse con la casa de subastas.

Una leve sonrisa bailó en su cara por unos momentos, al recordar…

También…cuando se había enterado de que los otros le habían pegado…había hecho que ellos…

Inspiró, negando con la cabeza.

_Es un capricho, Vergo. No le busques explicación._

No.

Nadie…nadie hacía nada por nadie sin esperar nada a cambio. Lo había aprendido por las malas en sus dieciséis años de vida. Eso, de hecho, le había costado que lo capturaran después de su primera fuga.

¿Qué Akuma no mi se habría comido ese tipo?

Tenía que pararse a ver qué probabilidades tendría él con la suya…si lograba quitarse ese grillete, claro.

Además, sabía que, en ese mundo, cuanto más fuerte eras, más grande te hacías…así que…

Y ese tipo medía como mínimo tres metros.

Aparte…le chocaba mucho que, siendo alguien tan importante como parecía, viniera sólo con un guardaespaldas…los idiotas de sus anteriores "amos" no lo eran e iban con una nube de guardaespaldas a todas partes.

…y, desde luego, la llamada indicaba que no estaba en absoluto solo.

Genial. Tendré que ver cómo solvento eso, se dijo, frotándose más, quitándose con cuidado las bolsas y, evitando mojarse las vendas, pasando la esponja por encima de los tatuajes de sus manos, después de haberse lavado los de sus brazos.

Sonrió un poco, con nostálgico orgullo.

Éste había sido su tercer intento de fuga. En sus manos y brazos tenía los tatuajes con los que se había logrado tapar las dos marcas que le habían hecho sus…"amos temporales", habiéndose hecho otros dos a juego en los no marcados para que quedara mejor y no se supiera cuáles eran los que tapaban las marcas y cuáles no. No había logrado taparse la primera antes de que le hicieran la segunda, pero eso había tenido fácil arreglo.

Los otros dos intentos de fuga habían salido bien hasta que lo habían vuelto a pillar; la última fuga había sido todo un éxito, porque, después de comerse la Ope Ope no mi casi por casualidad, se había librado de toda molestia con facilidad y había llegado a estar libre un año entero, comenzando incluso a aprender algo de medicina...y por eso se había llegado a confiar.

Aquí, en el tercer intento…

Había sido demasiado lento. Torpe. No había salido a tiempo de la jaula.

Aunque al menos esta vez no lo habían marcado.

Todavía.

Esa maldita droga, no le veo más explicación, suspiró, enjabonándose. Si supiera más de medicina de lo que sé…

Incluso después de los golpes se había sentido todavía atontado.

Los golpes…

Vio que ya estaban reapareciendo los moratones, antes cubiertos por el maquillaje que ahora se estaban llevando el agua y el jabón.

Bueno, pensó, enjabonándose el pelo y mirando hacia arriba, ni que fuera la primera vez que le pegaban.

Pero, desde luego, sí podía hacer que fuera la última.

Volvió a tocarse el collar.

Ahora…

Ahora tenía que planear la cuarta fuga.

Y, en vista de lo que le rodeaba, se imaginaba que iba a ser, cuando menos, complicada.

Te quedan cinco minutos – dijo la voz de Vergo.

Sí.

_Bastante complicada_.

Dove, una joven mujer albina de pelo blanco y ojos de un azul casi gris, con las ropas ensopadas, corría en la oscuridad de la noche buscando refugio, ante el silencio de las calles abandonadas de esa parte de Sabaody…

Había abandonado ese archipiélago perdido cerca de Mariejoa, casi a nado.

Entre los cadáveres de sus compañeros muertos, todos _congelados_…

Esa…esa mala puta de Monet…la muy…se…había dado cuenta a tiempo y los había sorprendido cuando llevaban varias horas allí…

Era…eran cien, muertos como si tal cosa…

…y habían muerto tratando de sacarla a ella de allí, en el peor operativo de la historia de Dressrosa…

…montado para nada …

La idea…había sido…recibir a Doflamingo cuando saliera, en teoría hacía apenas un par de horas…atarlo, encañonarlo…nada…nada más simple…

Tres toneladas de kairoseki en cadenas y balas, a la mierda…

Aún recordaba la risa de Monet…

Mierda…

¡MIERDA!

¿¡PERO DÓNDE TENÍA LOS OJOS DOFLAMINGO, QUE YA NO ESTABA EN MARIE JOA!?

Tenía…tenía que avisar a sus cinco herm…

Gritó cuando un tiro le dio en la pierna, desde un punto desconocido…

…y quedó helada ante la sonriente expresión que la recibió.

-Desde luego, tu nombre te viene como anillo al dedo…¿quería decir "paloma", verdad? Porque te hacía en Dressrosa, cuidando lo que te dejé…¿Dónde están las otras palomitas, Dove? ¿Han sido buenas o han salido como tú?

Dove, tragando saliva pero aguantando el tipo, empuñó su pistola, con las balas de kairoseki cargadas.

-No toques a mis hermanas, desgraciado…

…pero quedó helada al dase cuenta de algo…

Doflamingo le había sujetado la mano y le había hecho sacar las vivre cards de sus hermanas...

…y casi pudo escuchar los clicks y a gente apuntando la dirección en que señalaban…

Bramando, Dove hizo un esfuerzo por tirar todas al aire y volver a empuñar el arma:

-¡No eres más que un perrito faldero del Gobierno! ¡Tú no eres el rey de nada, Doflamingo! ¡No tienes NADA!

La sonrisa de Doflamingo se acentuó.

-Corrección, querida…AÚN no soy el rey de nada…Por cierto…deberías hacer algo con ese pulso tuyo…¿no crees?

Dove abrió muchísimo los ojos…

…y peleó con todas sus fuerzas cuando su mano, la de la pistola, comenzó a torcerse hacia su cabeza entre sus gemidos de angustia y la suave sonrisa de Doflamingo mientras éste movía los dedos como en el aire…

Un tiro asoló la oscura noche de Sabaody, sin nadie más para oírlo que Doflamingo y las figuras silenciosas que habían presenciado la ejecución, preparados para actuar a la mínima…

…y que enseguida se ocuparon de retirar el cadáver mientras las órdenes de masacrar la zona de Dove en Dressrosa eran enviadas por Doflamingo vía Den Den Mushi, así como de buscar a las otras Palomitas en la dirección que señalaban las vivre cards que recogían…

Ya estaban empezando a surgir los traidores.

Y sabía que la cosa no había hecho más que empezar.

****AHORA****

Vergo cabeceó sobre el libro, pero conseguía mantenerse despierto.

No ya por el maldito crío, que dormía. Eso ya le daba igual. Había tenido, además, el buen sentido de tener la boca cerrada.

Era por la llamada que el joven maestro había recibido, hacía un rato.

Ya había tenido un mal presentimiento antes de salir de Dressrosa para que hicieran oficial el nombramiento.

Se levantó en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-¿Todo bien? – dijo el moreno.

-Gracias, Vergo. Los demás nos esperan en el barco y dispersos por las direcciones de las vivre cards. Tenemos que ver lo que dejó Dove.

-Las Palomitas. – dijo Vergo, con un suspiro. El que no hubiera recibido ninguna llamada mientras estaba allí no era halagüeño…un momento…mientras estaba alló… - ¿Y qué hacemos con el crío?

Casi se había olvidado de él.

Casi.

No se le había pasado por alto lo que habría podido pasar si no hubiera ido a por él. Seguramente Dove no lo habría matado…pero…la cosa habría sido más…complicada.

Sonrió.

-Pues llevárnoslo luego a Dressrosa. No faltaría más.

Vergo lo miró incrédulo.

-¿A él?¿Está seguro?

-Fufufu…tienes unas cosas…¿Tomaste medidas como te dije?

-Por supuesto. Ahí lo tiene. – dijo, señalando el sofá – cama - Después de cenar estuvo leyendo el periódico sin decir ni palabra y hace cosa de dos horas se fue a dormir.

-Bien. Entonces…- dijo, dándole una vivre card que señalaba cerca de allí - ¿cuento contigo?

El hombre, sin dudarlo, se cuadró, se inclinó y, tras abrir la puerta, salió a la noche.

En silencio, Doflamingo se acercó al sofá cama.

El chico estaba hecho un burullo en las mantas, aparentemente durmiendo como un bendito.

Sonrió un poco: durmiendo y sin el gorro, Law parecía un poco más pequeño, con mechones de pelo moreno apuntando cada uno por su lado…

…pero, bajito, Doflamingo rio al darse cuenta casi enseguida de algo.

Law _dormía_, mientras su mano aferraba algo que no llegaba a ver, bajo las mantas. Tal vez algo que habría desatornillado de la cama, con el sigilo suficiente para que Vergo ni se enterara…

…y ya tenía que ser sigiloso, ya.

Pero eso, en vez de irritarlo, lo divirtió aún más.

-Fufufu, qué desconfiado…o prudente, dado tu caso. – dijo el rubio, en voz baja…y se fijó en que tenía, en uno de sus pies, las esposas de kairoseki.

Hablando de desconfianza y/o prudencia, recordó lo que le había dicho a Vergo.

Miró al chico, que seguía aparentemente dormido.

-¿Hola? ¿Law- chan? – dijo, risueño, en voz baja. – Sé que estás despierto. ¿Lo has oído todo, verdad? Ha pasado poco después de que viniera a por ti.

Pero el mencionado siguió sin moverse. De hecho, sus párpados ni siquiera temblaron.

Desde luego, no es mal actor. Casi me lo creo, pensó Doflamingo.

Casi.

Se dio cuenta de que, ahora que se había duchado y el maquillaje se había ido, los moratones en esa piel morena se veían aún más claramente, destacando todavía más con la camisa blanca que se había puesto, al igual que los tatuajes de sus brazos y manos.

…y sin poder evitarlo, acarició la cabeza del chico.

Sonrió de nuevo al notar una leve tensión, que el chaval controló enseguida, expectante pero aferrando la barra con aún más fuerza bajo la sábana, listo para lo que pudiera pasar.

Pero…Law no hizo mucho más al notar que la caricia no pasaba de ahí.

No había doble intención. Era…¿era como la de esa mañana, cuando le había quitado el maquillaje?

No.

No era simplemente exploratoria.

Era suave, reconfortante… .

Como la que no había recibido en años.

Y siguió así, suave, con esa enorme mano cubriendo su cara sin hacerle daño, sin amenazarle.

Casi a su pesar, empezó a tranquilizarse, notando cómo los nervios de ese día y todas las precauciones se comenzaban a anestesiar, dejando paso al cansancio, que, ahora sin embargo, en lugar de agobiarlo como en la ducha, le invitaba a cerrar del todo los ojos, a darse cuenta de lo cómodo que estaba en esa cama, de lo realmente a gusto que estaba después de tanto tiempo; a relajarse por fin…

Tanto…que no se dio cuenta de que se estaba empezando a quedar dormido de verdad, casi sin oír la suave risa de Doflamingo mientras éste decía:

-Si ya lo sabía yo… Hasta mañana, Law - chan.¿Sabes? Creo…que me das suerte…

Y Law estaba por entonces tan profundamente dormido que no notó un beso en la mejilla.


	3. Marcas

**¡Holaaaa! ^^**

**Jo, este capi me costó...Doflamingo me cuestaaaa T_T...Y DEJA DE HACER EL "FUFUFU", LECHEEEES. Joder, 18 páginas de capi...**

**Aparte, que también menciono a tres palomitas más;): Paloma, Kalapati(en tagalo) y Karvelis(en lituano)...y más cosas...**  
** Pero...en fin, pienso que ha merecido la pena. Vosotras juzgaréis.**

**Por cierto, antes de que se me pase...BSO ;). De hecho, aquí vienen las dos canciones principales que he usado para este fic;), cada una para un tipo de momento^^:**

**En el ****AHORA1****, My Medicine, de The Pretty Reckless, watch?v=QnVOw-nECaw**

**En el ****AHORA2****, Good Enough, de Evanescence watch?v=19V-GhZlDGU**

**MARCAS**

En la madrugada de ese distrito perdido en la inmundicia de Sabaody, Paloma, una mujer ya hecha y derecha de piel muy clara, ojos rojizos y con el pelo blanco cortado a lo chico, junto con sus tres hombres de confianza, contuvo el aliento cuando uno le dio la información.

Bien.

Por fin habían encontrado un barco para salir. Era para el East Blue, en el puñetero culo del mundo, pero le daba lo mismo.

Sólo esperaba que sus hermanas hubieran logrado también ponerse a salvo a tiempo…

…aún temblaba al haber sentido arder la vivre card de Dove entre sus manos.

Mierda…¿¡por qué había tenido que salir todo tan mal!?

¡Se suponía que ellas estaban para cubrirla, y de pronto…!

Nunca…nunca se perdonaría haberla dejado atrás…

De lo único que se podía alegrar era de que ninguna de ellas estuviera en Dressrosa, porque se imaginaba las represalias de Doflamingo…

De pronto sintió algo.

- ¿Jefa? – murmuró uno de los hombres al ver que de pronto ella quedaba helada…

…y echaron agua rápidamente sobre su blusa al ver que ésta ardía, a lo que casi enseguida les ayudó el camarero.

Pero Paloma no pareció reaccionar ante las quemaduras, sólo sujetando las cenizas de otra vivre card…

-Ka…Kalapati… - susurró, con un sollozo contenido…

Vergo, mientras, en una islita no muy lejos de allí, cogía a una chica, apenas una adolescente, con el cuello roto, que quedó colgando de sus enormes manos.

La palomita no había cantado.

Era una pena.

Suspiró al registrarla.

La palomita había sido lista.

No llevaba encima ni una sola vivre card. Las habría tirado.

Bueno. Una pájara menos. Quedaban cuatro.

Tranquilamente, fue a tirar el cadáver al mar…

- ¡MUERE, HIJO DE PUTAAA!

…no le dio tiempo más que a saltar cuando una de las "Palomitas" que le sonaba como a Karvelis, llorando a gritos, tiró decenas de bombas sobre el sitio…

Law inspiró, envuelto en las mantas.

Hacía tiempo que no descansaba tan bien.

Medio dormido, suspiró al notar como una caricia, suave, como la de la noche anterior, en su cabeza…

…pero comenzó a despertarse, poco a poco.

La mano comenzaba a acariciar su costado, sus piernas…

…y Doflamingo, por la sorpresa, de una patada en el estómago pudo ser apartado lo

justo para que Law se deslizara, apretando la barra que había logrado desatornillar…

Pero no llegó muy lejos, notando como si algo lo frenara.

Como unos "hilos"…

- ¡Fufufu!Vaya…tenemos mal despertar, ¿no es así, Law-chan?

Law apretó los dientes, mirando a su "amo"…

…pero se dio cuenta de que el rubio había quitado lo que fuera que lo sujetaba.

Y de que Doflamingo, en bata y recién duchado, estaba delante de él,mirando con más atención sus brazos y piernas, visibles ahora fuera de la cama.

Era realmente lo que el rubio había estado haciendo, fijándose en que los morados ahora estaban algo mejor…y en que tenía el cuerpo bastante señalado para ser tan joven.

-¿Cuántos tatuajes tienes? – preguntó el rubio, como quien no quería la cosa.

-Uno por fuga. – dijo Law, escuetamente, sin soltar aún la barra.

Y yo que me creo que te has fugado cuatro veces, sonrió Doflamingo para sí. Alguna sí, pero cuatro…

-Vaya. ¿Dónde tienes pensado hacerte el siguiente?

Entonces la leve sonrisa volvió a aparecer en la cara de Law mientras iba relajando la presión sobre la barra.

-¿Dónde tiene pensado hacerme la marca, Don Quixote – ya?

-Aún no lo he pensado. – sonrió Doflamingo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a sentarse a desayunar y le hacía un gesto al chico para que viniera.

Éste sintió una mezcla de alivio y reparo por el hecho de que Vergo no estuviera ahí a cara de perro.

No sabía lo que pensar de quedarse solo con su "amo".

-Mi respuesta es la misma. – sonrió igualmente el chico…y, al ver que todo estaba preparado para marcharse en caso de que fuera necesario, recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior antes de que se fuera a dormir. - ¿Ha matado a Dove?

Doflamingo casi escupió el café al oír esa pregunta tan directa y a bocajarro.

-Law, la palabra adecuada es "encargarse". – suspiró Doflamingo tras limpiarse el café, cogiendo una tostada.

-Entonces…se ha "encargado" de ella. – dijo Law, sin variar la expresión.

-Exacto. Era una traidora. Puede que lo veas más.

A Law no se le pasó por alto la advertencia que contenía esa aseveración.

Para ser un traidor, hay que hacer antes promesas y luego romperlas, Don Quixote – ya, pensó para sí, dejando la barra en el sofá- cama a los pies de su silla y sentándose por fin a desayunar, cogiendo una pasta de chocolate…y casi suspirando de gusto.

¿Hacía cuanto que no desayunaba como era debido? ¿Y más, con chocolate?

-¿Está bueno? – preguntó Doflamingo con una sonrisita al ver su expresión.

-Ahá. Hacía tiempo que no lo probaba. – concedió Law, comiendo un poco más, sin que se le pasara por alto, a pesar de las gafas, que el hombre lo miraba con atención.

Entonces le llamó la atención que, a pesar de "haberse encargado" de la tal Dove la noche anterior, Doflamingo tuviera esa apariencia tan risueña, sin dejar de mirarle…o al menos eso parecía, claro, con las gafas no podría decirlo.

Él mismo lo miraba también sin reparos mientras desayunaba, ahora con aún más interés que el día anterior.

Había leído lo de que había sido nombrado hacía poco Shichibukai…nunca había oído ni leído esa palabra hasta el día anterior, cuando había visto los periódicos y buscado información hasta encontrar lo del nombramiento del tal Doflamingo. Le había intrigado cómo lo habían tratado en la casa de subastas y cómo en el hotel todos perdían el culo por hacerle caso…

Y ahí lo había tenido, en el periódico de hacía tres días (el de hacía dos días era el que lo tenía como portada, y se lo había guardado como recuerdo), aunque admitía que seguía siendo algo extraño para él.

Lo que más rápido había entendido era que era un pirata "autorizado" por el gobierno. Eso, ¿cómo se comía? ¿Un pirata permitido? Le resultaba contradictorio…

…y por lo que había leído en el periódico, había seis más.

Y por la conversación de la noche anterior y lo de la tal Dove estaba más que claro que era una especie de mafioso o algo.

Todo eso junto con su extraña conducta le hacía prestarle más atención de la que hubiera querido. Claro que sus otros "amos" no habían sido ni de lejos tan interesantes.

Ni habían tenido ningún detalle con él, ya puestos, pensó, recordando casi a su pesar la caricia que le había ayudado a dormirse la noche anterior.

_Law-chan._

Me estoy confundiendo, pensó Law, tomando un sorbo de zumo mientras miraba el vaso. Es eso. Le hago gracia, ya está. Ya se cansará.

Entonces, ¿por qué ese pensamiento le hacía sentir algo extraño?

-Coge lo que quieras y te venga de ahí.

El mayor le estaba señalando una pequeña pila de ropa puesta sobre su cama.

¿Cuándo habría ido a comprarla?

Bueno, seguramente habría hecho que alguien fuera.

En fin, pensó Law, cogiendo unos vaqueros, calcetines y unos calzoncillos casi al azar…y una sudadera amarilla que le llamó la atención. Le estaría algo grande, pero suponía que ya la iría llenando. Luego cogió su gorro, casi olvidado sobre el sofá cama.

Sin decir nada, Law entró al baño y cerró la puerta con cerrojo, recordando que había visto una grieta en un azulejo del baño al tiempo que oía de nuevo a Doflamingo hablar por el Den Den Mushi.

Se dio cuenta entonces de algo.

Su pierna…estaba libre.

Doflamingo le había quitado el grillete.

¿Cuándo lo había hecho?

Paloma se sentía cada vez más desesperada.

Mierda…

Todos los puertos de todos los grove estaban vigilados por gente de Doflamingo.

Y había rumores de que _Doflamingo en persona _estaba en Sabaody…e, incluso, que podría estar vigilando los puertos.

¿Cómo había podido darse tanta prisa?

¿Y qué le habría hecho ir de Marie Joa a Sabaody?

-Jefa. – dijo uno de sus hombres, con un enorme gesto de alivio –hemos encontrado un piso franco.

Por primera vez en ese día, ella sonrió.

-Por fin…muchas gracias, mi amor – dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Te ha costado mucho?

-Sí, pero creo que le gustará – dijo su subordinado, sonriendo bajo su sonrojo. Todos los seguidores de las Palomitas sabían la importancia que tenía un beso de cualquiera de ellas. – Además…los demás están tirando de hilos. Ahora somos treinta.

Ella entonces sonrió otra vez, besándolo ahora en los labios.

-Bien, pero no os precipitéis… - dijo ella, en un suave susurro, acariciándole la nuca. – Si corremos, puede ser peor…hagamos que el flamenco se canse un poco…¿de acuerdo, cielo?

-Sí, jefa.

Law, ya vestido completamente, entró, para ver a Doflamingo vestido también a su más que peculiar estilo…

…y sentado en el sillón con aire casual mientras no quedaba ni rastro de ninguna de las maletas ni de la ropa que le habían traído a Law.

-¿Cuándo tenías pensado escapar, Law-chan?

Esa pregunta, hecha como si le estuviera preguntando la hora, lo descolocó.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Crees que no he visto tu mapa?

Law se quedó de piedra al ver que Doflamingo tenía en la mano el mapa que había arrancado de uno de los periódicos y que había marcado en uno de los ratos que _leía._

Lo había escondido justo dentro del relleno del sofá cama… .

Pero Law mostró su mejor sonrisa, con la expresión más inocente que pudo lograr en esa situación.

-A lo mejor pensaba hacer un recorrido turístico.

-Claro. Por el Archipiélago, entiendo…pero aquí no está marcado precisamente el Parque de atracciones…

-No me gustan. – se encogió Law de hombros - Son de críos.

-Sí, ya veo que te interesan otras cosas. – ironizó Doflamingo, con la sonrisa ahora afilada, paseando la lengua por sus labios al tiempo que lo cogía con fuerza del brazo - ¿Por qué quieres irte tan pronto, Law-chan? Si nos acabamos de conocer…

Gesto que Law interpretó de la única forma que sabía hacerlo.

Doflamingo siseó al notar un corte en la mejilla que se adelantó levemente a su poder.

Se dio cuenta, entonces, de que el ahora paralizado Law, apretando los dientes, sujetaba una…

…una navaja casera.

Hecha con…¿con un trozo de azulejo del baño?

La madre que lo parió…

Desde luego, este chico es cuando menos apañado, pensó para sí Doflamingo, limpiándose la sangre con un pañuelo.

-Me voy a empezar a cansar de que seas tan violento, ¿eh?

-Entenderás que me importa exactamente una mierda lo que pienses, _amo_. – replicó Law, tratando inútilmente de mover el brazo, cada vez con más insistencia conforme el enorme hombre se acercaba. Se retorció al sentir que el rubio le cogía el brazo atrás, pero sin violencia.

Notó entonces que Doflamingo le hacía abrir la mano, pero sin brutalidad, quitándole la navaja improvisada. Casi sin poder evitarlo, Law entrecerró los ojos al notarlo tan cerca…y se sintió confuso al notar que no era especialmente por miedo.

Olía a limpio, a champú, a frescor; olía bien, envolviéndolo en su presencia mientras prácticamente le susurraba al oído:

-Pues debería importarte un poco más. A mí sí me importa lo que tengas en esta linda cabecita tuya – el flamenco miró la navaja, con cierta consideración - Fufufu…tienes recursos, no lo niego…¿y Vergo no se enteró?

-Lo he hecho ahora. – masculló Law, aún a la defensiva.

Para su pasmo,el rubio le volvió a poner la navaja casera en la mano…

-Pues tal vez no sea mala idea que hagas ese recorrido… .

Y, antes de que Law pudiera decir nada, Don Quixote Doflamingo le había revuelto el pelo y, con su gorro en la mano, estaba arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación.

Vergo por fin abrió los ojos, con agotamiento.

Le había costado lo suyo llegar a tierra y, conforme lo había hecho, había caído derrengado.

Pero ya estaba mejor.

Con toda la firmeza que podía, sacó su Den Den mushi, que escupió agua.

-Te has retrasado…¿todo bien?

Vergo conocía el alivio que encerraba ese tono.

-Sí. Tardé en llegar a tierra. Kalapati no estaba sola al final.

-¿Te has librado de ella?

-Sí. He tardado en reportarme porque Karvelis apareció e hizo explotar la zona. Me encargué también de ella.

Doflamingo suspiró. Conocía ese tono casual en Vergo.

-¿No estás seguro de haberte encargado también de Karvelis, verdad?

-Cierto. No lo estoy. – admitió Vergo. – No tengo su Vivre Card, tendré que buscarla en el cuerpo de Kalapati.

-Bien. Tarda lo que necesites. Los demás estamos en Sabaody. Me han dicho que cierta palomita estaba intentando volar, así que he tenido que cerrar todas las ventanas.

-¿Paloma? ¿Estaba ahí? – dijo Vergo.

-Sí, la han visto esta madrugada. Creo que se estaban esperando las seis. Desde luego, son una familia bastante unida. Casi me da pena tener que encargarme de ellas…

Aunque su sonrisa no decía exactamente lo mismo.

Law, comiendo un onigiri sentado en un puestucho de mala muerte, miró la zona que le rodeaba, ignorando las miradas que recibía por su collar, respondiendo con una sonrisa torcida que de momento evitaba que la gente hiciera poco más que comentarios.

Aunque claro, sabía que posiblemente algún capullo podría intentar algo. No tenía la culpa de que algunos subnormales hubiesen decidido que su collar era como una señal luminosa para ellos…

…y él tampoco tenía la culpa si de pronto sus manos caían de golpe al suelo entre gritos de pánico mientras él seguía comiendo tan tranquilamente.

Cosas que pasaban.

La verdad, no podía alegrarse más de que Doflamingo le hubiera quitado la esposa del tobillo.

Esos grove, eran, básicamente, mini ciudades sin ley, donde se veía perfectamente a gente delinquir a plena luz del día.

Y no se le pasó que su "amo" estaba por allí como pez en el agua, llamando la atención con su enorme abrigo rosa y sus ropas tan…poco discretas, pero sin importarle exactamente una mierda al tiempo que hablaba por Den Den Mushi y con unos y otros.

¿Qué pretende que haga aquí?, pensó para sí. ¿Pretende asustarme para que no intente fugarme?

Porque desde luego, si era así, iba listo.

Ya le había apasionado hacer el mapa…y ver esa zona, ahora, en directo…

En cierta forma, le recordaba al barrio donde había conseguido refugiarse durante unos meses después de la segunda fuga…

…claro que como cinco…o incluso diez veces más grande, y más movido con el trasiego de gente que iba y venía.

Sonrió un poco.

Volvió a mirar a Doflamingo y vio que éste aún seguía hablando por Den Den Mushi.

Aprovechó que no estaba mirando para llevar la mano a su collar…

…y apretó los dientes de frustración al notar que sus manos eran sujetadas por unos hilos invisibles, que hicieron que las apoyara sobre sus rodillas.

Ya estamos otra vez.

Y se estuvo así hasta que Doflamingo, con una irritante sonrisa, se acercó, cogiéndole de la mejilla. Le hacía mucha gracia la expresión del chico cada vez que lo hacía. Estaba comenzando a descubrir que le hacía _mucha gracia_ hacerlo rabiar, y revolverle el pelo.

Y tampoco podía dejar de divertirle el hecho de que no se rendía ni con él a cuatro pasos.

-Pero qué prisa tienes en marcharte. – dijo el Shichibukai, risueño.

-Cualquiera diría que tienes ojos en la nuca. – replicó el chico, apartándole la cara.

-Tengo que tenerlos. – se encogió Doflamingo de hombros - Hay cuatro pichoncitas y sus respectivos palomos que quieren matarme.

-Será por tu encanto y carisma personal.

-Entre otras cosas. – sonrió el rubio, haciendo desaparecer el control sobre Law al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado, cogiendo un onigiri. – ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? Me estás empezando a poner nervioso, y mira que cuesta.

-Que sepas que el sentimiento es mutuo – sonrió Law a su vez con su característica sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo ibas a irte después de quitarte el collar? – preguntó el rubio con tono casual. - ¿Haciendo hueco entre las paredes?

-Pues si hubiera hecho falta, sí… - entonces se dio cuenta de algo. - ¿Me has traído para eso? – su mirada se endureció un poco – No me des órdenes.

Doflamingo sacó el mapa mientras comenzaba a llegar gente, juntándose cerca de ellos.

-Fufufu…no creo que estés en situación de negarte, ¿no crees? Además…no te quites mérito, también es esto. – le señaló la marca que había trazado en el hotel - Sólo…quiero quitar de aquí la basura, y quiero hacerlo bien… .

Paloma quedó de piedra…

¿Qué eran esos informes que estaba recibiendo?

Que…¿Qué las paredes _se abrían en los groves, obligándolos a moverse sin poder esconderse?_

Mierda…

Iba…iba a tener que…

****AHORA1****

Law jadeaba, cansado.

Ya era bien avanzada la noche…

…pero afortunadamente parecían estar cerca de terminar.

Desde luego, no estaban dejando un solo ladrillo sano. Los que fuera que estuvieran siguiendo a Doflamingo cada vez tendrían más difícil el escondite, al menos allí. Como no fueran bajo tierra…

Aunque él no podía alegrarse de eso como los que antes se habían metido por todos los escondrijos que él había descubierto.

Realmente, estaba, como poco, irritado.

Lo que más le molestaba era no ya sólo seguir órdenes, sino hacerlo por…

Aaaah, suspiró, llevándose la mano a la cara. Como si fuera la cosa conmigo…yo no soy de esta banda, joder.

Entonces vio que le tendían un cuenco de fideos.

-Toma. Te lo has ganado. – le sonrió el enorme rubio.

-Gracias, Don Quixote - ya –sonrió un poco el chico, estirándose mientras comenzaba a comer, sintiéndose con eso mucho mejor.

Casi enseguida, Doflamingo se sentó a su lado con aire casual, apoyándose en la pared.

-Es un poder muy interesante el que tienes. ¿La Ope Ope no mi, no?

Law lo miró con curiosidad.

-Mira cómo lo sabes, Don Quixote – ya.

-Hay una enciclopedia sobre las diez mil, te sugeriría que la leyeras.

-La leí el año pasado, cuando me la comí.

-¿Has visto TODO lo que se puede hacer con ella?

Law lo volvió a mirar…y sintió un pequeño escalofrío al recordar los hilos de Doflamingo.

-Aún la estoy probando. – se encogió de hombros - Hace un año que la tengo.

¿La estaba probando?, pensó Doflamingo.

Es decir…¿Qué no había sabido qué fruta se estaba comiendo?

Él, la suya, la había estado buscando….

-¿Cómo llegaste a comerte tu Akuma no mi? – preguntó Doflamingo con sincera curiosidad.

Aunque quedó extrañado.

No se le pasó por alto que Law se había puesto rígido por un momento.

-Tenía hambre. – dijo Law, sencillamente, recuperando la tranquilidad.

Vale, esa no me la esperaba, pensó el rubio, un tanto desencantado.

-¿Y ya está?

-Sí.

Venga ya, pensó Doflamingo. No parecía ser tan atolondrado.

-¿No tenías ni idea de lo que te estabas comiendo?

-Bueno…supe que era una Akuma no mi, pero fue después de empezar a comerla. Y sí, si la cogí fue porque tenía hambre y pensé primero que era una fruta normal.

La sonrisa de Doflamingo no dejaba traslucir nada.

-Y te la comiste.

-Tenía hambre. – repitió Law, ahora como si se lo explicara a un niño de cinco años.

-Pues no sería una buena comida, ¿no? La mía estaba asquerosa…

Law se relajó un poco.

-Pues ahora que …

Pero Doflamingo, de pronto, no lo miraba, como distraído.

-Discúlpame un momento…

…y de pronto tiró a Law al suelo.

Los gritos inundaron la zona cuando Doflamingo, como dando un latigazo, tiró a cuatro personas que, ocultas entre la multitud, habían estado a punto de dispararle, gritando ahora entre las ráfagas de las metralletas descontroladas, que golpearon por todas partes, reventando paredes y gente.

Law, apretando los dientes, se siguió cubriendo la cabeza en el tiroteo, recibiendo la lluvia de escombros de las paredes cada vez más agujereadas mientras los tiros seguían atronando y los gritos aumentando.

A gatas, avanzó, buscando una vía de escape, escuchando cómo gritaban algo contra Doflamingo.

¡Joder, ¿cuántos eran?!

Giró la cabeza para ver que Doflamingo, sin dejar su característica sonrisa, estaba encarado ahora contra seis vivos, entreteniéndose en hacer que dos dispararan a los demás mientras éstos gritaban de horror.

Era…la escena era tan fuerte que no podía dejar de fascinarlo…sobre todo por ver a Doflamingo así, invencible…

Entonces, entre los disparos y el polvo, se dio cuenta de algo…

Doflamingo, bajo su sonrisa, se encontraba furioso, rabiando en su hombro izquierdo, donde habían logrado encajarle una bala.

¿¡Cómo habían conseguido encontrarle con la guardia tan baja!?

¡PUTA FACILIDAD DE LAS PALOMITAS PARA RECLUTAR PALOMOS!

Pero, antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, escuchó:

-¡MUERE, FLAMENCO DE MIERDAAAA!

Y apenas sí alcanzó a ver el brillo de un puñal sobre su cabeza.

¡MIERDA!

Pero…

-¡ROOM!

El mercenario, cayendo de golpe al suelo donde se quedó clavado el puñal que iba para Doflamingo, abrió mucho los ojos…

¿Estaba…?

¿ESTABA JUSTO AL OTRO LADO?

Pero aulló cuando sus dos compañeros, gritando, lo balearon, acribillándolo, hasta que quedó que ni siquiera su madre podría reconocerlo…

Law jadeaba, inspirando, con la mano extendida, sonriendo nerviosamente al ver que había funcionado…

Era…era la primera vez que lo probaba con una persona completa.

¡Joder, y qué a tiempo!

Pero antes de darse cuenta estaba también rodeado por dos de esos palomos.

-¡MOCOSO DE MIERDA! – bramó uno de ellos, yendo a encañonar a Law…

…pero un látigo lo rajó de parte a parte, matándolo al instante mientras el otro gritaba, tratando de huir.

Entonces, entre los ecos de la refriega, a la que se había unido de pronto más gente, Doflamingo le extendía la mano.

-Vámonos. El resto se ocupa. Ven.

Law, sin dudarlo, la apretó, dejándose ayudar a levantar.

****AHORA2****

Ya estaba casi amaneciendo sobre Sabaody cuando la cochambrosa puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a tres hombres.

-Pintoresco, cuando menos. – observó Doflamingo.

-Cuando menos. – concedió Law con una sonrisa torcida - Creo haber visto a una cucaracha vomitando de asco mientras pasábamos.

Doflamingo rio…

…aunque, la verdad, el chiste no estaba muy desencaminado.

No habían podido darles un escondite más cutre. Si hasta el mismo que les había llevado allí lo decía, disculpándose en lo indecible, mientras les dejaba un botiquín y algo de ropa para pasar la noche.

Pero en fin…si volvían al hotel estaba claro que era como ponerles una señal luminosa. Aparte de que con la que se había liado, estarían todos los palomos alerta.

De todas formas, habían estado toda la noche corriendo, y ya era casi de día.

Para dormir, bien estaba.

Law pensaba lo mismo. Entre los muros y salir corriendo de un tiroteo estaba hecho polvo…

…y había algo que no dejaba de agobi…

¡Click!

Suspiró al sentir que Doflamingo, antes de comenzar a bajar las persianas y encender la luz eléctrica, le volvía a poner la esposa de Kairoseki en el tobillo apenas pasaron a la habitación. Mierda…tendría que buscar algo como una horquilla…o una ganzúa…

Aunque eso no fue lo único que le incomodó.

En esa habitación de mala muerte había sólo una cama.

Y no había un sofá –cama como la otra vez.

No.

Sólo una cama.

De matrimonio, pero sólo una.

Ni-en-bro-ma, pensó Law, firme. Antes duermo en el suelo.

Aunque obvió ese detalle al oler la sangre.

Doflamingo se estaba quitando la camisa destrozada, con una mueca de dolor, preparándose para sacarse la bala del hombro como había hecho otras veces.

Mierda….

Bueno, podía haber sido pe…

-Espera. – dijo suavemente la voz de Law. – Quítame las esposas.

Doflamingo lo miró.

-Quítamelas.

Tras pensarlo un momento, Doflamingo lo complació…

Y, antes de que el Shichibukai se diera cuenta, Law había movido suavemente los dedos y le había hecho un pequeño corte en el hombro, pero sin sangre, que había hecho que la bala saliera, inofensiva, junto con rastros de residuos pequeñísimos, acabando en la palma de Law, que luego cerró con cuidado el corte, dejándolo de tal manera que ni siquiera harían falta puntos.

-¿Sabes de medicina? – preguntó suavemente Doflamingo.

-Algo. – dijo Law, echándole un vistazo a la herida - Te va a escocer un poco.

Y no pudo evitar suspirar al notar las manos del chico sobre su piel, suaves, delicadas, mientras le limpiaban la sangre que se había resecado sobre su hombro, desinfectándola con lo que tenía en el botiquín.

Se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba empezando a disfrutar la cercanía del chico.

Law mismo tampoco se sentía indiferente ante el cuerpo del mayor, dándose cuenta entonces de que con ese estúpido abrigo rosa Doflamingo engañaba. En realidad estaba fibroso, bastante bien formado, con la piel suavemente morena, como había entrevisto por la bata…

…pero no era lo mismo una bata entreabierta que tenerlo así, bajo sus manos, quieto, dejándose curar, sin que su sonrisita fuera ahora irritante.

Él mismo se sorprendió sonriendo al ver su expresión de alivio cuando terminó de desinfectarlo, antes de empezar a vendarlo.

Además…no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado.

Lo había hecho porque se lo debía, porque le había dejado vengarse, le había salvado de una paliza y porque de momento no lo estaba tratando mal. Le podía haber tocado un "amo" bastante peor, y lo sabía.

¿Qué otra razón podía haber?

Era lo que se había estado repitiendo a sí mismo a lo largo de ese rato.

Aunque…cada vez ese argumento le sabía a menos.

Por eso casi sintió alivio al ver que ya había terminado de curarlo.

-Bien. Esto ya está. Luego te lo vas cambiando.

Se le escapó un bostezo mientras se giraba, sin ver la reacción del hombre al tiempo que iba hacia un armario, cogiendo una manta.

Entonces, se preparó para dormir en el suelo…bueno, o al menos para dormirse cuando el otro lo estuviera.

Pero, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, se sonrojó vivamente.

Doflamingo, tras retenerlo con firmeza por la muñeca, lo estaba abrazando desde atrás, con fuerza a pesar del aire casualmente juguetón, envolviéndolo en sus enormes brazos,reteniéndolo sin brutalidad, sin imposición, con su suave aliento acariciándole el lóbulo mientras le susurraba:

-¿No decías algo de una cucaracha vomitando? ¿Algo de unas órdenes? Si no eres un esclavo, como tú dices, ¿por qué te vas al suelo?

-Sólo hay una cama – dijo Law tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo , sin saber por qué su cuerpo cada vez se resistía más a la idea de dormir en el suelo o de pelear contra ese abrazo.

-¿Y? – dijo el rubio en tono dulcemente burlón.

-Que sólo hay una cama. – replicó Law con toda la mordacidad que pudo.

Pero el tono de Doflamingo, de pronto, fue serio al tiempo que le cogía de la cara sin brusquedad, haciéndole mirarlo:

-¿Por qué me has salvado la vida si desconfías tanto de mí? Te habrías librado de mí si hubieras dejado que me mataran. ¿No lo has pensado?

-Tú me dejaste vengarme en la casa de subastas y me sacaste de allí. Te debía una. – murmuró Law.

Pero inspiró en ese abrazo, en el que Doflamingo lo retuvo un poco más mientras parecía pensar algo. La verdad…

La verdad, y para su sorpresa, cada vez tenía menos ganas de escapar de ese abrazo.

Incluso éstas comenzaron a anularse.

Entonces, la voz de Doflamingo volvió a sonar con tono como casual:

-Esto me hace recordar que aún no te he dado las gracias.

Era cierto…no lo había hecho…y desde luego, no era un desagradecido con quienes le hacían bien…

Y…le había hecho bastante.

_¿Dónde tiene pensado hacerme la marca, Don Quixote – ya? _

Entonces, tras pensarlo unos segundos, volvió al tono serio.

-Hagamos un trato, Law – chan. Yo no te marco…y tú haces algo por mí.

Law quedó paralizado.

¿…?

¿…qué…?

¿Acababa de oír…?

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de la segunda parte y volvió a la realidad.

-¿Y cómo sé que puedo fiarme, Don Quixote – ya? – dijo con todo el aplomo que tenía.

Con eso, la sonrisa del rubio, no sólo volvió, sino que se acentuó.

-No puedes saberlo.

Me…¿está enseñando algo?, pensó Law para sí, aún dudoso.

Joder…la oferta era demasiado tentadora.

Si no fuera por esas malditas gafas…

-No tenemos toda la noche, y esta oferta caduca. – sonó la voz de Doflamingo, como un ronroneo, volviendo a acariciarle la cabeza.

Law, rabioso mientras trataba de esquivar la caricia, sabía lo que eso podía implicar.

¿Era un farol o no?

Aunque ya recordaba lo de las cadenas de kairoseki en el pie después de quitárselas de las muñecas.

-Dime primero lo que quieres. – dijo, escuetamente.

-Mmm…no sé. – se encogió Doflamingo de hombros - Ya me lo pensaré.

Esa respuesta tampoco le gustaba nada.

Algo le decía que el hombre ya lo tenía pensado, de sobras. Vamos, habría que ser idiota para no imaginárselo.

Pero…simplemente, se negaba a que volvieran a marcarlo, con lo que fuera.

-Quiero…una prueba de que vas a cumplir lo que has dicho. De que puedo fiarme de ti.

La sonrisa de Doflamingo se volvió a acentuar.

-Fufufu…no está mal. Pero tú me tienes que dar otra a cambio. ¿En qué has pensado? Si es un documento, te advierto que mi inodoro está lleno de ellos.

Law lo pensó.

No le gustaba negociar, y menos así…

…pero…

Recordó el dolor de las otras marcas contra su piel…

…y…que le ofrecieran aunque fuera la posibilidad de no tener otra, de no ser señalado o localizado por los cazarrecompensas…

Alguien…alguien que nunca hubiera sido marcado no podría entenderlo…

Eso le hizo mirarlo con más curiosidad, pero siguió sin ver nada…

…y supo que el tiempo corría y la paciencia del hombre, también.

Así que, inspiró…

-No me intentaré quitar la cadena de kairoseki cuando me la pongas. – dijo, cogiendo la cadena y enroscándosela en el tobillo, preparado para cerrarla.

Por un momento, Doflamingo pareció pensarlo…

-Bien…buen ofrecimiento…pues…

Law se puso tenso por un momento al ver la mano del mayor acercarse a su cuello… .

Y quedó de piedra.

Clik.

El collar.

El collar, de pronto, estaba en las manos del rubio, como quien no quería la cosa.

Doflamingo acababa de quitárselo.

Sin creérselo, Law se llevó la mano al cuello.

Lo…lo notaba libre…

No…no se había dado cuenta de lo muchísimo que había echado de menos esa sensación.

-¿Entonces, ahora, qué dices, Law-chan? ¿Trato hecho?

El hombre volvía a tenderle la mano.

Trato hecho.

Y Law, con firmeza, la volvió a apretar bajo el mudo eco del click de sus esposas cerrándose en su tobillo…

…y se sonrojó otra vez cuando el hombre lo besó en la mejilla, apretándolo, acariciándole la cabeza, sin violentarlo.

-Si vuelves al suelo, te subo…– le susurró Doflamingo, con suave amenaza latente.

-Si me tocas, te mato – replicó Law, en el mismo tono suave, ambos mirándose…

…y, sin poder evitarlo, ambos, se echaron a reír, dejando paso al agotamiento y tumbándose en la cama mientras el sol ya definitivamente iluminaba todo Sabaody…


	4. Primeros despertares

**Vaya..^/^, gracias por la acogida que está teniendo el fic, en serio^.^.**

**Bueno, chicas, aquí vengo con otra actualización...y antes, con músicaXD:en el ****AHORA****, poner My Medicine, de "The Pretty Reckless" watch?v=QnVOw-nECaw  
**

**PRIMEROS DESPERTARES**

Ya era bien entrada la tarde en Sabaody.

Y Doflamingo, con el jaleo de los bulliciosos groves de fondo, comenzaba a despertarse, un poco desorientado, en una cama que no era la suya…

…y de lo primero que se dio cuenta fue de la presencia y del dulce calor más que característico que se acurrucaba contra él, bajo las mantas, respirando tranquilamente.

Con razón no reconocía la cama, claro.

Vaya…parece que anoche tuve suerte, pensó Doflamingo con cierta picardía…

…pero, apenas sí vislumbró cierto pelo moreno, lo recordó todo.

Bueno…suerte había tenido, sí, de todos modos, pensó risueñamente encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros, fijándose en la persona que dormía entre sus brazos.

Ya iban dos veces que Trafalgar Law, directa o indirectamente, le había traído bien.

Incluso se dio cuenta de que, en sueños, el chico se le había abrazado sin miedo y sin reservas, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho.

Entonces se fijó en la cara de Law y sonrió.

Toda hostilidad parecía haber desaparecido, como cuando lo había visto dormir en el hotel…Incluso vio que un pequeño hilo de saliva se le escapaba de la boca entreabierta.

Qué mono, pensó Doflamingo, acariciando el pelo de Trafalgar Law, limpiándole con cuidado la saliva de la boca… y bajando suavemente su mano por su cuello, ahora descubierto.

Qué suave lo tenía, pensó, acariciándolo, sonriendo al notar que con eso el chico suspiraba dormido, apretándose un poco más, murmurando algo, tranquilamente…

…y despertando con eso ciertas reacciones en su cuerpo que le hicieron sonreír mientras seguía acariciando esa suave piel.

Tal vez…¿por qué no?

_Si me tocas, te mato._

Aunque a lo peor me arranca las pelotas en el proceso, rio bajito para sí, aunque sin perder el buen humor. Si con el collar no se había achantado, ahora menos.

Y eso no dejaba de gustarle, la verdad.

El collar…

Sabía lo importante que había sido para él el hecho de que se lo quitara.

Claro que él tampoco había salido perdiendo en el cambio, pensó, mirando la cadena de kairoseki que el chico tenía en el tobillo…

Su buen humor se disipó un poco. Ya se había empezado a dar cuenta antes… .

¿Cómo estaría tan delgado?

_Tenía hambre._

¿Cómo podría alguien tener tanta hambre como para comerse una Akuma no Mi sin pensárselo dos veces?

Claro que sabía que el chico no se lo explicaría.

Tendría que hacer unas cuantas investigaciones cuando salieran de allí…

Entonces se dio cuenta.

El chico, murmurando algo, se apretó más contra él.

Joder, pensó Doflamingo con una nueva sonrisa, sintiendo que su cuerpo reaccionaba todavía más que antes, más al ver su cuello expuesto justo debajo de sus labios.

Por eso no pudo evitar empezar a besar ese cuello, con suavidad, sonriendo contra esa piel al escuchar los suspiros del chico en sueños… .

Y habría seguido…

…si una navaja casera hecha con un trozo de azulejo no se hubiese interpuesto entre él y su objetivo, a milímetros de su nariz.

-Si me tocas… - dijo Trafalgar, con su característica sonrisa, perfectamente despierto.

-Tienes muy mal despertar, desde luego… - sonrió Doflamingo, tocando la navaja con un dedo - ¿No te puedes relajar un poco? Además, el que se me ha abrazado has sido tú, querido Law – chan. – rio al ver que con eso el chico hizo un ademán de soltarse, molesto, más cuando el mayor lo retuvo sin violencia. - ¿Tienes prisa?

-¿No tienes que irte, Don Quixote - ya? – dijo Law.

-Dirás "tenemos". Y no. Aún no me han llamado. Así que relájate y disfruta. Aún tienes cara de sueño.

Y con eso, apoyó su mano en su cabeza y lo hizo volver a tumbarse.

Law, más que molesto, apretó los dientes.

Pero qué maldita manía tenía ese hombre con sobarle. Con lo poco que le gustaba.

Jodida cadena de kairoseki…en qué momento había accedido…SI no la tuviera, en un momento…

Aunque…

Todavía seguía sintiendo escalofríos al sentir su cuello libre gracias al rubio.

Y cuando lo había besado…

…eso había sido lo que lo había despertado…

Inspiró en ese calor. Volvía a oler bien.

Era…era guapo, tenía que admitirlo.

Agradeció que Doflamingo no pudiera ver su sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado con rabia…y otra cosa mezclada que no sabía muy bien definir.

-¿Tienes calor? – dijo con risueña burla el rubio.

Mierda.

-Si me apretujas tanto, difícilmente no voy a tenerlo – replicó Law, mirándole con su sonrisa como si nada. – Hay una cosa que se llama "espacio personal", Don Quixote – ya.

-Cada día se aprende algo nuevo – dijo Doflamingo, acariciándole la cabeza. – Aunque no sé si vamos a disponer mucho de ese lujo durante un tiempo. Acostúmbrate.

Como si fuera a seguir lo bastante contigo, Don Quixote – ya, pensó Law para sí…

…pero se dio cuenta de algo…

Doflamingo…

No.

Ni Doflamingo ni él estaban quedando indiferentes ante la cercanía de ambos, ante el calor de ambos.

Joder…

Tragó saliva con todo el disimulo que pudo, apartándose a pesar de que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo exactamente lo contrario…

Pero lo detuvo el abrazo de Doflamingo.

-Déjame. – dijo el chico, secamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – sonrió Doflamingo risueñamente…

…apretándose más contra él, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello… .

-¡QUE ME DEJES, JODER!

Y Law salió de un salto de la cama cuando consiguió herir el pecho de Doflamingo, dejándose la navaja ahí, cogiendo su gorro casi al vuelo…

…pero, también casi al vuelo, fue atrapado por los hilos de Doflamingo…

…con una sonrisa que no tenía ni rastro de humor a la par que el hombre se ponía su camisa contra la herida.

-¿Te has quedado a gusto? Con lo a gustito que estábamos ahí…

Law no contestó, tratando de no girar la cabeza cuando el mayor se la cogió por la barbilla.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo.

Doflamingo no sonreía, y su tono fue serio cuando le preguntó, con cautela:

-Law-chan…¿te…?

Boroboroboroboroboro…

Mierda…

El Den Den Mushi de su bolsillo.

Intentó ignorarlo, pero siguió sonando, insistente. Con un bufido, Doflamingo, con la mano aún extendida hacia Law, sacó con la otra el pequeño caracol que ahora parecía tener unas gafas de sol y una perilla.

-Vergo…no puedes ser más oportuno. – masculló el rubio.

Lo mismo pensaba Law, aunque él totalmente en serio.

Por primera vez desde que se había encontrado con ese armario empotrado llamado Vergo, habría sido capaz de besarle, joder.

Y con lengua.

Pero siseó. Los "hilos" de Doflamingo seguían sujetándole….

…aunque pronto se disiparon en cuanto Vergo dijo algo que a Doflamingo no le gustó nada de nada…

¿Qué no la encuentras? Mierda…No…no…No tengo ni idea, Vergo, no sé nada de cuándo podré salir de aquí… .

Law se fijó entonces en la puerta, tan cerca de él.

No, no la dejes. Lo que nos faltaría sería que encima consiguiera traer a más palomos, aquí o en Dressrosa…

Se dio cuenta entonces también de que la herida de Doflamingo seguía sangrando.

Y que esa sangre le había manchado a él también.

Doflamingo,olvidando de momento el escozor de la herida "gracias" a las noticias de Vergo, siguió hablando por el Den Den Mushi.

-Sí…dile a Monet que venga…sí… - se sentó en la cama, suspirando…

Pam.

Un leve sonido

- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, JODER!

Law estaba corriendo pasillo abajo…

…y se había llevado su cartera, repleta.

Doflamingo rabiaba, con un vendaje malamente colocado sobre su herida aún sangrante, bajando por las putas escaleras de ese puto edificio de esos diez putos pisos con el puto ascensor "oportunamente" estropeado, con apenas sí tiempo para despachar a Vergo y para perseguir al cabronazo de Trafalgar Law, que se había largado con ni más ni menos que quinientos mil berries.

PUTO CRÍO DE LOS PUTOS COJO…

Pero lo que no esperaba fue lo que vio cuando llegó justo a la entrada de esa mierda de edificio.

Frente a él, justo en la puerta, tenía la figura de Law, cargado de bolsas...

…y una de ellas aún humeaba.

El chico, sin inmutarse, sonrió levemente.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre, Don Quixote - ya. Además…creo que vas a necesitar puntos, me he pasado.

Doflamingo se dio cuenta entonces de que una de las bolsas era de una farmacia, con hilo de sutura, más gasas y unas cuantas cosas más. Estaba claro que había decidido ampliar el botiquín.

Suspiró, ya algo menos furioso al notar que el chico sacaba unos puntos de papel y se los comenzaba a poner ahí mismo, en el descansillo, dejándole respirar de la carrera escaleras abajo. Sintió mucho alivio al notar de nuevo las manos del chico curándolo…

Además…

Entendía que era la forma del chico de disculparse por el tajo…cosa que no había hecho la primera vez.

Entonces vio que Law le tendía su cartera, no mucho menos abultada que antes.

-Me ha sobrado bastante. Ya te devolveré lo que he gastado.

-No es necesario. Es calderilla. – dijo el flamenco, quitándole importancia.

La sonrisa de Law, en ese momento, volvió a su apogeo.

-Ya, claro, calderilla dos mil y tantos berries… Una pregunta…¿cómo coño se te ocurre llevar tanto dinero encima? Tenías que haber visto la cara de la de la farmacia cuando he sacado la cartera… - dijo, intentando hacer esfuerzos para no reírse…

…esfuerzos que se fueron a la mierda cuando Doflamingo empezó a intentar contenerse también, y pronto ambos estaban riendo a coro.

Law, tras hacer un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, volvió a mirar al hombre al que había herido hacía apenas media hora, acallando las excusas que le intentaba poner su cabeza porque le estaban resultando cada vez más huecas.

Lo único que podía decir con total claridad era que sentía haberle hecho eso.

Carraspeó.

-¿Vas a tirarte toda la tarde aquí, verdad? Me lo imaginé cuando te oí por teléfono. Tú no puedes moverte, pero yo sí…

Se silenció cuando notó que Doflamingo le cogía con suavidad de la barbilla…

…y entonces el mayor, despacio, casi con ternura…

…lo besó.

Law abrió muchísimo los ojos, sintiendo primero el impulso de golpearle…pero éste quedó anulado muy pronto en el primer beso de su vida, un beso suave que acarició sus labios con los de Doflamingo, cuyas manos pronto le acariciaron la cabeza, invitándolo a abrazarlo.

Cosa que Law hizo con fuerza, a pesar de la reserva inicial, soltando las bolsas en el suelo y dejándose hacer, conteniendo los nervios cuando vinieron y cuando el mayor, para ayudarlo a llegar mejor a él, lo aupó, sin violencia, abriéndose ambos despacio los labios, con Doflamingo dejando escapar una risita ante la torpeza de Law que gruñó un poco pero siguió, siguió,con confianza creciente, sintiendo cada vez menos ganas de separarse.

Aunque tuvieron que hacerlo ambos para respirar.

Law vio ahora que la sonrisa del rubio estaba como dulcificada mientras el mayor le acariciaba la cara.

No vuelvas a asustarte así.

Law bufó, rotando los ojos.

No me he asustado.

-LO que tú digas. – volvió entonces a sonreír Doflamingo. - Una pregunta…si pensabas volver, ¿por qué has jodido el ascensor?

Law entonces enarcó un ceja, extrañado, mirando a la caja del ascensor…lo que hizo que su gesto de extrañeza aumentara.

Yo no he sido. En serio. Si hubiera sido yo, se habría quedado abajo, ¿no? Y mira dónde está.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, desde ahí se veía que el ascensor estaba entre el segundo y el tercer piso.

Y ambos se dieron cuenta de algo.

Golpes.

Dentro se oían los golpes…

…de alguien intentando salir de la caja, intentando abrirla desde dentro, pero con toda la discreción que se podía.

-Creo…que te voy a quitar ahora la cadena de kairoseki… - murmuró Doflamingo…

…con una _enorme_ sonrisa.

****AHORA****

Law sudaba mientras le ponía los últimos puntos con hilo de sutura a Doflamingo.

Y no sudaba precisamente porque fuera algo difícil. Qué va. De hecho los puntos de papel puestos durante ese rato lo habían hecho aún más fácil, y no iba a quedarle cicatriz.

Desde que había aprendido a curar, se había ido acostumbrando a hacerlo en ambientes insalubres, en ambiente insólitos, en ambientes que harían vomitar a cucarachas como él mismo había dicho…

Pero a lo que desde luego NO estaba acostumbrado era a que cosa de una docena de chicas de edades entre los quince y los treinta, algunas en estado de cuasi desnudez y otras sin el cuasi, estuvieran revoloteando alrededor de los dos mirando la escena bajo la música ensordecedora que sonaba por el club "La Cigüeña Feliz", club que ya de por sí estaba abarrotado hasta la bandera en la zona del baile donde una de las chicas, una pelirroja voluptuosa sólo cubierta por dos trozos de tela que seguramente algunos insistirían en llamar bikini, animaba a la multitud aferrada a una barra de una forma que a Law le costaba imaginar que se pudiera sin tener la flexibilidad de una anguila como mínimo.

Y aun así, una anguila acabaría con agujetas.

No, si desde luego, desde que el descubrimiento de ese "palomo" en el ascensor les había obligado a largarse del piso franco, tenía que reconocer que mejor sitio para esconderse que un burdel repleto de tíos con la libido disparada no habían podido encontrar. A ver a quién se le ocurriría pensar que estarían ahí… .

Y desde luego, Doflamingo parecía estar como en casa, con unas y otras encima de él mientras Law le curaba: que si la una ofreciéndole una bebida, la otra preguntándole cómo estaba, charlando con dos… .Vamos, que parecía un tío de visita recibido por las sobrinas.

Y él tampoco se libraba;dado que era, de lejos, el más joven del local, muchas los rodeaban: unas con propósitos más que evidentes y poniéndole ojitos tiernos, otras estaban mirando con curiosidad lo que hacía, algunas también le ofrecían a él algo o le ofrecían las cosas de la bolsa mientras otra, morena de pelo largo, insistía en preguntarle…

Al menos, le ayudaban tanto como le molestaban, eso tenía que admitirlo, y la que le preguntaba, una tal Denise, parecía interesada de verdad.

-¿Y…se los vas a tener que quitar? ¿No…hay puntos orgánicos, o algo?

-Sí, los hay…pero no se pueden adquirir en farmacias como si tal cosa. Va a haber que quitárselos.

-Au…pobre…¿llevas cinco o seis, no? – entonces se fijó en que Law estaba taciturno - Eh…¿he dicho algo malo?

Law guardó silencio, terminando…

…y sintió entonces la mano de Doflamingo apretando momentáneamente la suya aunque hablaba con las chicas como si tal cosa.

-Niñaaaaas…vengaaa… . Que las barras no se atienden solas.

Esto lo había dicho una voluptuosa mujer morena de pelo rizado hasta más allá de la cintura y de profundos ojos verdes, la cual llevaba sus casi cincuenta años con una dignidad y elegancia que ya quisieran muchas de veinte, edad a la que curiosamente parecía más cercana a primera vista. De hecho, dentro de que enseñaba su voluptuoso cuerpo, era más lo que insinuaba su escueto conjunto verde que lo que se veía.

-Siempre es un placer verte, Sandra – sonrió Doflamingo, paseando su lengua por sus labios ante la visión de la escultural mujer a la que conocía en más de un sentido desde hacía varios años. Igual que a su marido, Jack, que estaría en ese momento en el sótano del local que el matrimonio dirigía desde hacía años. Los tres se habían conocido justo cuando el negocio estaba en sus comienzos.

Lo mismo digo. Anda que menuda compañía ha tenido que traer – sonrió ella, dándole una palmadita tierna a Law en el hombro, que se limitó a suspirar con toda la paciencia que le quedaba - ¿Qué quiere, revolucionarme el gallinero?

Nada más lejos de mi intención – replicó risueñamente Doflamingo…

…y Sandra lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que, de no haber llevado gafas, habría visto un brillo posesivo en los ojos del joven Maestro dirigido hacia el chico que terminaba de curarlo.

Ella misma sonrió, tomando una profunda calada de su cigarro.

Vaya…en fin, tampoco le extrañaba…el chaval era muy mono, a su manera… .

-Esto ya está. – dijo Law, escuetamente. – Te los podrás quitar en cosa de una semana.

-Dirás que me los quitarás tú, ¿no? – sonrió Don Quixote con malicia, riéndose cuando con eso Law le echó una mirada que echó a Sandra un poco para atrás. – Aquí Law – chan tiene tendencias escapistas, Sandra.

-No tientes a la suerte, Don Quixote – ya, no quisiera tener que partir el local de esta señora. – replicó Law, con otra sonrisa que hizo que Sandra casi quisiera esconderse detrás de Doflamingo…

…y la morena entonces quedó de piedra.

Esa…esa cara la había visto…

…en algún sitio.

-Es…¿eres el del periódico?

-¡Fufufu! ¿Ves, Law-chan? Eres famoso. – rio Doflamingo.

-Si lo sé me quedo trozos de la casa de subastas y los firmo para venderlos – replicó el moreno con una leve sonrisa antes de suspirar – Bueno, yo voy a tirar esto. ¿Dónde puedo, Sandra – ya?

-Ah, por ahí, cielo – dijo la mujer, aún algo nerviosa, sobrecogida todavía.

Y aún estaba así cuando lo vio alejarse.

-Me da escalofríos. – murmuró, casi sin poder contenerse.

Y sintió alivio cuando notó la enorme mano de Doflamingo cogiéndole de la cintura, sentándola sobre su rodilla.

-A mí me encanta. – dijo risueñamente Doflamingo, cogiéndole de la barbilla – Aunque te aviso una cosa, no lo cabrees. Tiene muy mal pronto…

-No…si ya. – suspiró Sandra, sonriendo antes de acariciarle la cara – Hace tiempo que no le veo…quería saludarle como es debido, desde luego es una putada que les hayan "mordido". – luego adoptó un tono más confidencial – Jack me dijo que bajaras quince minutos después de que las niñas se fueran…sólo te digo que ya han pasado cinco.

-El trabajo – suspiró Doflamingo.

En fin.

Había que hacer lo que había que hacer.

Menos mal que ya había terminado con lo más serio antes de la avalancha, pensó Law para sí, yendo a tirar las gasas…

…y ése fue el momento que eligió la bailarina para, totalmente cabeza abajo en la barra y sólo sujeta por sus generosos muslos, arrancarse el bikini de un tirón, mostrando su pálida, generosa, pelirroja, sudorosa y apetecible desnudez ante la multitud, que casi tiró el escenario a aplausos y a monedas y billetes que comenzaron a lloverle…

…y la chica se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando y le guiñó el ojo de una forma más que sugerente.

Law, turbado, giró la vista, entre nervioso y risueño. Joder… desde luego, la muchacha era guapísima, había que ser ciego para no verlo…

Escuchó entonces la risita entre burlona y tierna de la chica morena, Denise, que le había estado preguntando.

-Pero qué monooo…¿Es la primera chica desnuda que ves, corazón?

-Te tengo delante, Denise – replicó Law, sonriendo levemente. – Así que no. Por cierto, tienes "sopa" escrito en el muslo, por si no lo sabías.

-¡Es "coraje"! – gritó la chica.

-Pues si crees eso, es que te han timado. Ve a chillarle al tatuador.

-¡Eh, Don Quixote, ¿quién es su amigo el soso?! – gritó otra, rubia…

…pero los tres se dieron cuenta de que Don Quixote ya no estaba sentado allí.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó la chica morena mientras otra algo mayor pasaba entre ellos para atender las mesas.

-Se ha ido con Madame Sandra. – replicó la chica, con una sonrisa que implicaba un doble sentido. Luego se dirigió a Law, sonriendo con cierta picardía - Ah, que dice que pidas lo que quieras, y que si tienes sueño que lo digas.

Pero a la chica se le pusieron los pelos como escarpias al ver la sonrisa que se le había puesto a Law…

Desde luego, Doflamingo – ya tenía buen ojo eligiendo los escondites, tenía que admitirlo.

No sólo porque nadie fuera a pensar en buscarlos allí, ni a imaginarse lo que sin duda estaba a punto de pasar en ese burdel.

Sino, también, porque sabía que la música taparía perfectamente los gritos que pudieran venir del invitado del sótano….


	5. Aprendizaje inicial

¡Hola! ^_^

Virgen santa de la Macarena, menuda acogida está teniendo este fic...O_o...XDDD, muchas gracias, guapas, en serio.

Una cosa, sobre las actualizaciones: hasta ahora han sido semanales, pero ahora os tengo que decir que, a partir de este capítulo, las fechas de actualización serán cada dos o cada tres semanas, ¿ok?(en este caso, cada dos;)). De todas formas iré diciendo;).

Por supuesto, recomiendo música,..en el ****AHORA****, por favor, poneos "Requiem for a Dream" watch?v=vl5McGN2L-E

Sí, ESA música...desde luego, el fic de vez en cuando me va a dar giros de un siniestro(por Dios, que son este par de dos).

Avisadas quedáis.

Y dicho todo esto...dentro, capítulo;).

**APRENDIZAJE INICIAL**

Doflamingo, suspirando con cansancio, buscó distraídamente un cigarro en su manchada chaqueta.

Desde luego, la ocasión lo pedía.

Especialmente después de esa larga noche de "trabajo".

El cuerpo de ese pobre desgraciado, al que habían podido sacarle, entre muchas otras cosas, que se llamaba Morris, yacía ahora sin vida sobre un charco de sangre que resbalaba desde la silla donde estaba atado hasta el suelo del sótano de la "Cigüeña Feliz".

Mientras, en la parte de arriba, seguía atronando la música en lo que serían los últimos turnos de las chicas de Sandra y Jack.

Doflamingo vio entonces que éste, un hombre moreno y grande de aspecto algo tosco y rayando en la cincuentena, con el mono que se había puesto perdido de sangre, le ofrecía fuego para su cigarro, cosa a la que el rubio hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, aceptándolo y tomando una larguísima calada.

-¿Todo bien, joven Maestro? – dijo Jack.

-Sí, Jack; gracias a Sandra y a ti por dejarnos vuestra casa.

-Un placer, ya lo sabe. – sonrió Jack. Gracias a Doflamingo su negocio marchaba sin los problemas de otros: ellos no tenían problemas, ahora que Doflamingo además era Shichibukai las chicas podían trabajar sin que los marines metieran las narices como pasaba en otros clubs, generalmente estaban tranquilos… y él desde luego no era ningún desagradecido, ni Sandra tampoco. – Quédense lo que necesiten usted y su amigo. ¿Dónde está Vergo-san? Lucy lo echa de menos.

-Dile a Lucy que no sufra.- suspiró Doflamingo con una sonrisa, acercándose a una mesa donde reposaba una caja de cartón pulcramente cerrada. – Lo que pasa es que ahora está, como poco, _liado_.

-Entiendo. Desde luego, esas Palomitas la están liando parda.

Ya antes de empezar con el trabajo, Jack le había contado a Doflamingo que sus contactos del puerto le habían dicho que Paloma parecía estar buscando una manera de burlar el bloqueo, cosa que les había confirmado su…"invitado"

Le habían sacado eso, y que el muy imbécil, intentando hacer méritos ante Paloma, había ido por libre para tratar de cargárselo sin que ella supiese nada.

Como me sigan subestimando así me lo voy a empezar a tomar como algo personal, ¿eh?, pensó Doflamingo, dando otra calada.

No se esperaba que se tomaran así algunos la noticia de su nombramiento como Shichibukai.

Su sonrisa se retorció.

Claro que eso demostraba que no sabían de él una mier…

-¿¡Pero qué coño haces tú aquí? – escuchó a Jack gritar de pronto.

Y no supo si quedarse paralizado o dejar caer el cigarrillo al suelo cuando vio al moreno sacar a tirones a Law, que estaba agachado sobre el cadáver.

Optó por las dos cosas, más al ver que Law había cogido además unos guantes de los que tenía Jack preparados.

Y que cuando Jack, furioso, lo apartó de un empellón, aparecieron llenos de sangre.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!? – gritó el moreno, ya fuera de sí.

Y Law replicó, en un tono totalmente tranquilo:

-Abrirlo. ¿Ya no lo necesitáis, no?

Doflamingo, reaccionando por fin, se llevó la mano a la cara, con un suspiro.

-Law… ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

-Bueno, admito que me ha costado un poco, pero... – se miró la mano – Ya que puedo teleportar personas, pensé…

Bajo la mano de Doflamingo, su sonrisa luchaba entre el estupor y la diversión.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te has _teleportado_?

-Algo así, sí.

La diversión ganó al oír que lo decía como si tal cosa.

-La madre que lo… - masculló Jack, recordando lo que le había dicho Sandra del crío del periódico. Sí, no había duda…era _él_.

-Tranquilo, Jack – sonrió un poco Doflamingo – Su interés por lo que ha pasado aquí abajo es, digamos, "científico". ¿Me equivoco mucho?

Con una leve sonrisa, Law se encogió de hombros.

-Eso, y también que gusta saber en qué berenjenales estoy metido.

Por alguna razón, esa respuesta pareció gustar bastante a Doflamingo, que comenzó a reír bajito.

O sea…que ya se consideraba "metido"… .

Bueno. No estaba mal, para empezar, pensó, comenzando a relajarse un poco.

-Fufufu…de acuerdo. Déjalo, Jack ya está muerto. En fin, ve buscando al mensajero. Recuerda lo que tienes que hacer

Jack, apretando los labios, pasó a toda prisa al lado de Law antes de ir a por su Denb Den Mushi, en el mismo piso.

-¿Cuánto has oído?– preguntó Doflamingo, mirando a Law, evaluador.

-Todo. – dijo Law escuetamente.

Doflamingo suspiró, algo cansado.

-¿Sabes lo que te pasará si huyes ahora con lo que sabes, no? – dijo el rubio, en tono suavemente neutro, algo molesto al pensarlo él también. No le haría mucha gracia tener que ocuparse en ese caso.

-Ya, ya lo he visto. – dijo Law, serio.

-¿Entonces, por qué has venido? - murmuró Doflamingo, acercándose más y cogiéndole suavemente de la cabeza.

Y no se le pasó por alto que Law no parecía estar pensando en rechazarlo ahora.

-Ya te lo he dicho…quería saber dónde estaba metido – dijo el chico.

Doflamingo, con eso, volvió a sonreír…

Y Law, ahora más tranquilo, suspiró cuando el rubio, abrazándolo, volvió a besarlo, con ganas, a lo que ahora el chico correspondió enseguida, relajándose en su abrazo, sintiendo con eso que los dos se sentían mejor, más Doflamingo, que fue perdiendo la rigidez de esa noche bajo la suave presa de Law.

Cuando se separaron, Doflamingo le abrazó el cuello, enterrando la cabeza en éste…

…y dejó paralizado a Law al hablarle con un tono suave que no le había oído todavía, uno suave que, a pesar de la amenaza que guardaba, sonaba casi como un ruego:

-Como hagas la gilipollez de largarte, no me va a hacer puta gracia tener que ocuparme de ti. ¿Me has entendido?

Cuando Law se recuperó, a modo de asentimiento, le apretó un poco el cuello con sus brazos, besándoselo.

Algo le decía que hablaba totalmente en serio, y no sólo por la parte de ocuparse de él.

Doflamingo con eso ya se relajó del todo, separándose despacio del menor y acariciándole la cabeza.

Algo le decía que no tendría que preocuparse ya por la lealtad del chico.

Ante eso, suspiró al darse cuenta de lo realmente cerca que tenían el cadáver de Morris.

Hablando de lealtades…

-Ahí tienes un ejemplo de borreguismo. – dijo, señalándoselo a Law - ¿De acuerdo? Mira a dónde te lleva.

Law, dejando lo que estaba pensando atrás, asintió, mirando a Morris.

Y se le ocurrió una pregunta.

-Una cosa…¿cómo se las apañan las Palomitas para conseguir tantos palomos, y más tan dispuestos a hacer el gilipollas así?

Doflamingo, con un suspiro, se agachó.

-Antes de seguir abriéndolo, fíjate en la camisa. No sé si lo verás.

Law llevó las manos a donde Doflamingo le decía…y vio que, a pesar de la sangre, o, mejor dicho, gracias al contraste con esta, se veían como diminutas motas blancas.

-¿Ves eso? – dijo Doflamingo, sin tocarlas directamente. – En el aire no se ven. Son unas cosas que hacen que hombre que esté a su alrededor, hombre que puede caer idiotizado.

-¿Cómo las feromonas?

-Algo así. Pero es una cosa de familia. Sólo lo tienen ellas, que yo sepa.

Law lo pensó. Claro, eso explicaría por qué si ellas habían decidido traicionar a Doflamingo, les salieran aliados con tanta facilidad a pesar de que morían como moscas.

-¿No funcionan con todos, no?

-Hombre, con los heterosexuales,claro que funciona. Luego está el caso de cada uno. – lo miró con algo de curiosidad - ¿Sabes lo que es el hak…?

Pero Jack los interrumpió.

-Joven Maestro. Ya ha llegado el mensajero.

Doflamingo ocultó como pudo un bostezo, cogiendo de nuevo la caja.

-Hay duchas aquí abajo. Lo digo para cuando acabes. – dijo a Law antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Aunque a Law hubo un detalle que no se le pasó por alto.

Doflamingo no había soltado en todo ese rato una caja de cartón,

Aunque claro, pensó, ¿cómo se le iba a pasar por alto algo tan evidente después de ver que al cadáver le faltaba la cabeza?

Entre lo que le hubiese pasado al Joven Maestro con ese imbécil de Law y buscar a Karvelis, Vergo no estaba precisamente del mejor de los humores.

Y tampoco ayudaba a aliviarlo el hecho de que al intentar localizar a Monet esta pareciera, de momento, ilocalizable.

Ocultándose en la roca, Vergo comió un poco de las raciones que tenía, apostado contra ella.

Entonces, al notar pasos, volvió a meterse poco a poco dentro del agua, sabiendo que desde lejos su cabeza se vería como una piedra más.

Había seguido su intuición…

y…

Bingo.

Vio a Karvelis, una chica joven y espigada de cabellos blancos y ondulados y ojos azules casi grises…y que ya estaba rodeada de cinco o seis Palomos, más que dispuestos a ayudarla, habiéndole ofrecido uno de ellos caballerosamente su abrigo, que por otra parte le estaba enorme.

Ella tampoco perdía el tiempo, pensó Vergo, observándola de reojo.

-¿Vamos entonces a Sabaody, jefa? – dijo uno de ellos.

-Sí, muchas gracias. Tenemos que recoger a Paloma, y sacarla de allí cuanto antes. Luego iremos con las demás. – dijo, poniéndose unas gafas de sol.

-¿Cuándo será?

-En dos días.

Doflamingo, de nuevo en la planta del sótano, terminó por fin de ducharse y, poniéndose la ropa limpia y nueva, apartó con una patada la manchada de sangre y, con el bidón de gasolina que le había dado Jack, la roció, preparándose para quemarla junto con la del hombre moreno y la de Law cuando éste terminara de jugar a los puzles con el cadáver.

La música hacía ya un rato largo que había dejado de sonar en el club, con lo que ya sería bien entrada la mañana.

Por eso al terminar, se dio cuenta entonces de algo.

El ruido de la sierra eléctrica había parado mucho antes de lo que solía parar.

Con curiosidad, Doflamingo, apenas sí se puso algo cómodo, bajó a la habitación.

Y pudo ver los trozos de Morris cortados sin sangre, siendo metidos en una bañera llena de un líquido que él ya conocía por un Jack vestido con un mono, guantes de goma y una máscara de tela, máscara que llevaba también Law.

-Y ahora metemos esto en ácido. – explicó Jack.

Y era evidente que, aunque no estaba alterado por lo que estaba haciendo(cosa a la que ya estaba más o menos acostumbrado después de tantos años llevando ese negocio y trabajando para Doflamingo), sí que estaba visiblemente inquieto por la actitud de Law.

El chico, a pesar de que era la primera vez que veía algo así, no sólo no parecía afectado en absoluto, sino que, por si fuera poca la "ayuda" que le había dado al separar el cuerpo en trozos, además parecía ir tomando mentalmente apuntes, como si esto fuera una simple clase de disección de ranas en el colegio.

Aunque para disección, lo que le había hecho al cuerpo...

Justo cuando creo que ya estoy curtido, viene Annibal Lecter Junior y…, pensó Jack, con un escalofrío.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, Jack, así nos podremos ir pronto a dormir esta vez. – dijo Doflamingo desde donde estaba.

Jack se quitó la máscara, harto de eso.

-Lo cierto es que estoy molido. – masculló el hombre, intentando aparentar normalidad. – En fin, yo me ducho aquí y subiré pronto arriba, no sea que Sandra me desuelle.

Y aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Doflamingo y susurrarle, con cautela:

-Oiga, joven Maestro…no es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero tenga controlado a ese chaval.

-¡Fufufu! Eso pienso hacer, Jack,no sufras.

Aunque a Jack esa frase no contribuyó precisamente a tranquilizarlo.

Y menos el hecho de que Doflamingo, mientras hablaba, se pasara la lengua por los labios.

Estaba empezando a imaginarse al chico con correa.

Law también se dio cuenta de ese gesto y fue a levantarse.

Pero notó que la mano de Doflamingo lo cogía del brazo.

-Te vas a manchar, Don Quixote –ya. – murmuró.

-¿Por qué no te has ido antes a dormir? Hay chicas muy guapas por aquí.

-No te lo discuto. – dijo Law, algo turbado al recordar a la chica de la barra – Pero no me llaman la atención.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó Doflamingo, algo sorprendido ante la espontaneidad de esa declaración. Normalmente para que un crío dijera eso… .

Pero una parte de él se alegró.

Puesto que apreciaba mucho a Sandra y Jack, no le habría hecho demasiada gracia haber tenido que ocuparse de alguna de sus chicas porque ésta hubiese tenido la mano larga con quien no debía.

Law se encogió de hombros.

-Hombre, digo yo que cualquier otro ante la visión constante de estas chicas medio en cueros ahora mismo no estaría precisamente hablando contigo.

Doflamingo se rio.

-No, cierto, ni tampoco estaría ocupado en diseccionar un cadáver.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es lo que tiene ser autodidacta. –sonrió Law - Ya que estaba muerto…por cierto, menudo destrozo, no he podido mirar casi nada. Lo habéis reventado por dentro, literalmente.

-Gracias.- se encogió Doflamingo risueño de hombros - Se hace lo que se puede.

-¿Y ha aguantado vivo tanto tiempo?

-Si se sabe hacer, se puede conseguir.

Por algún motivo, a Doflamingo le gustó ver la especie de luz que la curiosidad encendía en la cara de Law. Él mismo disfrutaba con sus métodos, pero…sabía que había ciertas personas que no…

Y ver que alguien compartía sus…gustos, no dejaba de ser un tanto refrescante.

Su sonrisa se afiló un poco mientras se ponía en cuclillas al lado del chico.

-Cuando vayas a ducharte, echa la ropa en esa pila – señaló la pila con la suya propia a la que sabría que se añadiría pronto la de Jack. – Es para quemarla.

-¿Es que pretendes ayudarme?

-Hombre, si me dejas…

Un topetazo lo echó hacia atrás.

Entonces Doflamingo vio que Law había pasado a la ducha.

Rio bajito para sí al oír que se echaba todos los candados posibles, y que hasta apoyaba algo contra la puerta.

Y seguro que hasta se fabrica otra navaja casera, pensó con humor.

Pero eso lo hizo volver a quedarse pensativo.

_-¿Cómo llegaste a comerte tu Akuma no mi? – preguntó Doflamingo con sincera curiosidad._

_Aunque quedó extrañado._

_No se le pasó por alto que Law se había puesto rígido por un momento._

_-Tenía hambre. – dijo Law, sencillamente, recuperando la tranquilidad._

_-¡QUE ME DEJES, JODER!_

Al poco rato, Doflamingo sacó su Den Den Mushi y marcó un número.

-Hola, soy yo. Sí. Así me gusta. Sí…ah, bien. No, tranquilo, por eso no hay prisa, casi que me viene mejor. No, en serio, deja al chico en paz…

Siguió mirando la puerta al tiempo que se escuchaba ya la ducha correr.

Tuvo entonces otra idea.

-De hecho, devuélveme el paquete, que se me ha ocurrido otra cosa…no, sé lo que me hago, tranquilo. Pues echa colonia…- su sonrisa se retorció de pronto - No, flores. Ponle flores secas. Será un bonito detalle.

Rio levemente al oír las quejas de su interlocutor al otro lado, pero estaba sólo atento al sonido de la ducha.

Cuando el otro se desahogó a gusto, Doflamingo dijo, como quien no quería la cosa:

-Hay otra cosa que quiero que hagas…Verás…

Decidió darse prisa en explicarse porque vio que tenía otra llamada de Vergo en el Den Den Mushi.

Law, en la ducha, suspiró al oír hablar al rubio por teléfono, aunque con el sonido del agua no entendía lo que decía.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Cómo coño había conseguido ese hombre que tuviera interés por lo que le estaba pasando tan rápido? Y, lo más importante, ¿desde cuándo estaban tan cerca?

No era ajeno en absoluto a cómo se le había acercado, más de una vez, y no hablaba sólo de los besos.

Hacía dos años que había decidido no permitir a nadie estar cerca de él y…

Se frotó furiosamente el pelo, tratando de no pensar en eso, ni tampoco en lo bien que había dormido esas dos noches anteriores con Doflamingo apretándolo.

Tal vez fuera el hecho de que llevara un día entero sin dormir lo que le hacía pensar esas cosas.

Él lo que había querido hacía unas horas era irse, no implicarse más.

Claro que una parte de él ya no quería salir corriendo sin más. No sólo su parte curiosa, sino que otra parte estaba empezando a interesarse mucho en lo que pasaba ahí y ahora.

Y algo le decía que si no había salido corriendo ya…

Algo idiota sí que soy, pensó con cierta rabia, frotándose la sangre reseca…

…pero no podía negar que le había gustado la reacción de Doflamingo cuando se había sentado delante del cadáver.

No podía negar que le estaba empezando a gustar cómo se portaba con él, tampoco. Que estaba empezando a sentirse cómodo con su "amo".

Y no podía negar que casi le había dado un ataque de risa al oír que ese pobre iluso de Morris había pretendido él solo cargarse a ía que ser gilipollas… .

Tenía que admitir que,a su pesar o no, el hombre realmente le estaba intrigando.

Y el tener todavía su sabor en sus labios y el recuerdo de su abrazo alrededor de su cuerpo no lo arreglaba, precisamente.

¿Le habrá mandado ya la cabeza a Paloma?, pensó, con aire distraído.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

Eso…eso la asustaría, pero no arreglarían nada, ¿no?

¿Entonces, de qué servía?

Bostezó, apoyándose contra la pared, comenzando a cerrar los ojos…

…pero los abrió de golpe al notar dos brazos enormes rodeándole del pecho, con fuerza, cubriendo casi toda su desnudez al tiempo que el aliento de Doflamingo le acariciaba suavemente el oído.

-Tardabas mucho… - ronroneó la voz del mayor en su oído, juguetona.

-Quita. – dijo Law, apretando los dientes, preparándose para golpearlo.

¿¡Cómo coño habría abierto la puerta!?

Pero las manos de Doflamingo sujetaron suavemente las suyas, sin violentarlo.

-Fufufu…cualquiera diría que no te gusta. – le susurró.

Law quiso darle un golpe…

…pero suspiró.

El mayor le estaba besando el cuello, con fuerza, incluso mordiéndolo un poco, pero sin hacerle daño real. Agradeció estar entre sus brazos cuando las rodillas comenzaron a fallarle, más cuando el hombre, sin quitar el abrazo, comenzó a besarlo por toda la cabeza, a acariciarlo bajo la ducha caliente…

Casi obligándolo a soltarle, Law se giró, abrazándolo del cuello y besándolo con ganas, como el día anterior, suspirando cuando con eso el mayor, con una sonrisa juguetona, lo levantó de nuevo, contra la pared, recordándole su desnudez cuando la piel desnuda de su pecho acarició la suya, haciéndolo jadear de nervios y anticipación, más cuando el hombre comenzó a lamer su piel, consiguiendo con eso que Law le apretara con fuerza la cabeza, con las ganas de que eso parara evaporadas casi ya desde el principio, sólo preocupándose del calor del mayor que le rodeaba.

Law se vio a sí mismo reflejado en las gafas de Doflamingo,jadeando, con las mejillas coloradas, bajo la sonrisa del rubio, que le hizo sonreír a su vez, haciéndole llevar su mano a las gafas del mayor, sonriendo un poco más cuando el mayor no sólo no hizo ademán de pararlo sino que volvió a besarlo, sin dejar de apretarlo, de acariciarlo…

Escuchó entonces unos golpes en la puerta.

-Law – chan, ¿estás visible?

Law pestañeó…

…y no supo si dar gracias o no cuando se dio cuenta en realidad de que se había dormido sentado contra la pared, bajo el chorro de la ducha y de que Doflamingo estaba al otro lado, llamándole…

…igual que se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo no había quedado en absoluto indiferente.

Apretando los dientes, cogió la manguera del agua fría y la dirigió contra su miembro, siseando calladamente mientras tenía efecto antes de decir a la puerta:

-Ahora salgo.

-Te esperamos arriba. – dijo Doflamingo. – Vamos a hablar de esto desayunando.

-De acuerdo– replicó, poniéndose el albornoz y dejando pasar un rato.

Porque claro, el chorro sólo había conseguido enfriar su hombría.

Pero no la sensación que le había quedado por todo el cuerpo.

****AHORA****

Paloma, con su pelo blanco teñido de negro, con largas extensiones también negras sujetas a su cabello, y con unas lentillas verdes, suspiró con claro alivio entre sus Palomos, que disimulaban para que no se notara que iban escoltándola, mezclados entre ella y la gente de forma estratégica, a apenas sí unos pasos para reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez.

Disimulo que no era difícil de conseguir en el puerto, lleno hasta arriba de gente.

Por fin iban a dejar Sabaody, después de esos días de pesadilla.

Habían pasado un día en ascuas, sin saber nada de Doflamingo…y el día anterior casi había llorado de la felicidad cuando había oído la voz de Karvelis al otro lado del Den Den Mushi, diciendo que la recogería al amanecer, en un barco de pasajeros. Ya se había librado de su vivre card y de las de las otras, más aliviada, y por lo que pudiera pasar. Más valía que lo llevara sólo una.

Todo iba a salir bien.

Entonces vio algo extraño.

Un chico, como de reparto, parecía desorientado, con un paquete bajo el brazo y un cartel en las manos.

Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue su extraño gorro blanco, con manchas negras.

_-Voy a necesitarte. – murmuró Doflamingo a Law, acariciándole la cabeza - ¿Te ves capaz?_

Aun así, Paloma fue a pasar de largo…

…pero quedó de piedra al ver lo que ponía en el cartel que sujetaba el chaval.

_Paloma_.

-¿Jefa? – murmuró el Palomo más cercano en voz baja.

Cuando Paloma quiso hacerse la tonta, el chico la había visto y, con una sonrisa un tanto inquietante, se había acercado a ella.

-¿Es usted Paloma? Porque si es así, es para usted.

-Creo que te confundes, chico – dijo Paloma, rígida. – Es que no me encuentro bien.

Ante esa reacción, la sonrisa del chico, simplemente, _se ensanchó_.

-No. Ahora sé que no me confundo. – dijo, ofreciéndole la caja y sacando una pluma. – Aquí tiene. Sólo tiene que firmar a…

-¡Oye, mocoso, te han dicho que…! – empezó el Palomo más cercano, cogiéndolo del brazo, tirando con ello la caja al suelo.

Los demás Palomos, al ver lo que pasaba, se acercaron.

Pero Paloma sólo tenía ojos para la caja.

La caja…se había abierto, y un montón de flores secas habían salido rodando…

Manchadas de algo. Algo reseco.

Y pronto se dio cuenta de que algo, más grande, también había salido rodando, casi hasta el borde.

El Palomo, sin darse cuenta de la reacción de su jefa, intentó tirar al chico al suelo, furioso…

…hasta que se dio cuenta de qué había desenfundado el chico al recibir un brutal golpe con el canto que lo echó hacia atrás…

_-Quiero un de verdad. Una espada._

_Doflamingo miró a Sandra, que, asintiendo, cogió su Den Den Mushi para llamar a un conocido. Luego el flamenco le sonrió._

_-La tendrás. Por eso no te apures. Pero no creas es como en los cuentos. No basta con ponerte en la mano para que de pronto sepas esgrima._

_-Ya lo sé. Pero para lo que la quiero me basta._

-¡REDUCIDLO! – gritó uno, yendo a lanzarse sobre él mientras la gente salía corriendo y chillando…

-ROOM – dijo Law, simplemente, preparándose para empuñar la espada en cuanto creó esa película azulada que rodeó a todos los que pudo.

Por instinto, unos pocos se quedaron fuera…

…aunque tampoco iban a correr mejor suerte…

…porque notaron como unos hilos tirando de ellos brutalmente hacia atrás entre los gritos del público, que corrían para ponerse a salvo….

_-Aunque te aviso…yo no pienso matar a nadie…_

_-Fufufu…no te preocupes, Law-chan…de eso me encargaré yo…_

Aunque algunos gritaron más cuando, entre sonidos siseantes, la sangre de los atrapados les explotó encima.

En medio de todo eso, el grito de Paloma atronó, descorazonador.

Había…había cogido lo que había salido rodando entre la caja, entre las flores, reconocible a pesar de que ya estaba comenzando a pudrirse…

La…la cabeza de Morris…

…junto…junto con una foto, visible a pesar de la sangre reseca.…

Vergo sostenía frente al objetivo de la cámara a una Karvelis congelada hasta la muerte mientras al lado, una chica muy joven de largo pelo verde, sonreía de oreja a oreja…

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO?! – escuchó gritar a alguien, aterrado, mientras más gritos de horror llenaron todo el puerto.

Paloma ya ni siquiera pudo gritar al ver cómo, entre gritos de terror, sus hombres eran despedazados, pero seguían vivos, quedando todos sus miembros como flotando en medio de una película azulada alrededor de…

Y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando, sin que el chico hiciera nada, literalmente, todos _reventaron, _estirados por algo invisible que los exprimió.

-El chico tiene talento, ¿no te parece, Paloma? Tal vez si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, Morris habría cantado sin sufrir tanto…cosas que pasan…

Igual que empezó a exprimirla a ella mientras, paralizada por el terror, escuchaba una voz muy conocida ronronearle al oído mientras unas enormes manos cogían sus muñecas con delicadeza, como habían hecho más de una vez.

-Fufufu…qué guapa te has puesto, querida…¿Es para mí?

Y antes siquiera de que Paloma pudiera sacarse el cuchillo de la manga, Doflamingo, sujetándola, la besó con fuerza, mientras sus hilos se iban clavando en la carne de su blanco cuello, coloreándolo de un hermoso rojo mientras los ojos de Paloma, horrorizados, se iban apagando entre los brazos del Shichibukai, con todo el jaleo del puerto ya lejano.

Los ojos de Paloma temblaron por un momento, luchando por un último aliento de vida.

Al poco rato, Doflamingo, con una sonrisa risueñamente burlona, se los cerró cuando estos ya no pudieron ver nada más.


	6. Lecciones de confianza

Coñooo, sí que actualizo pronto...O_O

XDD, ¡Hola!^^

Veréis, digamos que este capítul tenía bastantes ganas de ponerlo, así que...

Os supone un pequeño parón en la trama, pero...viene al caso, creedme.

Ahora, que me toca ponerme seria: en el (AHORA), hasta que terminen las cursivas, toca música... watch?v=vl5McGN2L-E...y sí, señoras, es Requiem for a Dream...yo me callo...:(

Sin más comentarios...dentro, capítulo;)

**LECCIONES DE CONFIANZA**

Law, todavía vestido con su "camisón", sin haberse molestado todavía siquiera en desayunar, aguantó un bostezo mientras leía el periódico de ese día y del anterior, en todas las ediciones que estaba encontrando.

Después del show en el puerto, habían vuelto a esconderse en "La cigüeña feliz" a toda prisa, hasta que había pasado un día entero. Además, por lo visto tenían que esperar al mastuerzo de Vergo y a una tal Monet, la chica que había salido con él en la foto.

Y, dado que habían estado aislados y que él no tenía los contactos que fuera que tuviese Doflamingo, no tenía más medios que enterarse que los periódicos.

-Toma, cariño. – sonrió Sandra, en bata, dejándole un zumo y unas galletas de chocolate.

-Gracias, Sandra – ya. ¿Tienes más periódicos?

Sandra suspiró. ¿Más? Si ahí había al menos cinco periódicos distintos.

-Pero qué ganas de leer tienes de buena mañana. Voy a preguntarle a Eva, tiene una suscripción…

Law siguió leyendo, febrilmente.

No salía nada, en ningún periódico, sobre el incidente de ayer.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo que ya se había imaginado.

Vaya, parece ser que lo de ser Shichibukai sale a cuenta, pensó, mordisqueando una galleta. Desde luego, en ninguno de esos periódicos oficiales, en los que seguramente el Gobierno Mundial podía meter las zarpas, aparecía nada, ni una mención.

Me gustaría saber cómo se las han ingeniado para tapar la que liamos ayer.

La que lio Doflamingo ayer, se trató de corregir… pero no podía olvidar la extraña sensación y el enorme subidón de adrenalina que le había dado estar ahí, en primera plana, ayudando a eso… .

Sonrió un poco para sí, más al recordar lo que había pasado en cuanto Doflamingo había dejado caer el cuerpo de Paloma al suelo.

_Doflamingo, mientras dejaba caer a Paloma, se dio cuenta de que Law lo miraba fijamente._

_Entonces, entre los cadáveres, en dos zancadas el hombre había cruzado la plaza y lo había tomado en brazos, besándolo en un beso que no tenía nada que ver con el que le había dado a Paloma; ése había sido un beso para joder, mortal…_

_…y éste, sin embargo…_

_Law suspiró, replicando, dejándose llevar, sintiendo la mano del mayor en su nuca, ambos manchados de sangre, entre el gentío que gritaba o huía, que les ignoraba o les miraba con cierta asqueada fascinación._

_Antes de darse cuenta, ambos habían acabado en los sótanos de "La Cigüeña Feliz", contra la pared de las duchas, sin dejar de besarse, ebrios el uno en el otro como estaban… ._

_Casi tal y como en el sueño que había tenido._

_Eso hizo a Law abrir mucho los ojos, más cuando Doflamingo empezó a quitarle suavemente la ropa, sin dejar de mirarlo por detrás de las gafas._

_Por instinto, intentó soltarse a pesar de que su cuerpo le estaba diciendo lo contrario._

_Pero, en contra de lo que había creído, Doflamingo no sólo se detuvo…_

_-Fufufu…si ese es el problema…_

_Sino que Law se dio cuenta de que había intentado de dejar desnudarlo._

_Y que el chorro de agua caliente estaba abierto, cayendo sobre ellos, quitándoles la sangre._

_-¿Mejor así?¿Verdad? – dijo suavemente el mayor._

_Law, por toda respuesta, sonrió, dejándose entonces limpiar por encima de la ropa manchada de sangre, que pronto ya no lo estaba tanto, ambos entonces besándose bajo la ducha, sin soltarse mientras el agua y el jabón se seguían deslizando entre ellos._

Law cruzó las piernas con fuerza, notando cómo se ruborizaba al recordarlo.

Joder…¿qué le estaba pasando?

Entonces vio venir a Sandra, suspirando.

-Toma, guapo. – dijo, dejando caer los periódicos de Eva.

-Esos ya los he leído – dijo Law apenas los miró.

-¿De dónde has sacado tantos, has asaltado la papelería? – dijo Sandra, algo molesta por que ni siquiera hubiese dicho "gracias".

-La papelería no, pero…digamos que algunos clientes son descuidados.

-Eres de lo que no hay – suspiró la mujer, encendiéndose un cigarro - ¿Te importa que fume? – Law negó con la cabeza.

Luego, al poco rato, ella suspiró hondamente.

No era la primera vez que hacía esto y sabía que no sería fácil, que en el mejor de los casos incluso ella recibiría gritos…

Pero su buen sentido le decía que tenía que hacerlo.

-Law…¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Lo estás haciendo ahora.

Ella carraspeó un poco antes de decir con toda la cautela posible:

-¿Sabes que le has llamado la atención a Don Quixote, verdad?

Law ni levantó la vista del diario antes de decir:

-¿Y? ¿Quieres saber si me lo he tirado?

Sandra casi se atragantó con el cigarro, tosiendo.

Esto me pasa por intentar ser amable, joder, pensó, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Ella que había querido avisarle…

-Joder, no te andas por las ramas... – masculló.

Pero se dio cuenta entonces de que el chico, a pesar de la salida y de que seguía sin mirarla, se tomaba esa conversación en serio cuando dijo:

-¿Qué puedo esperar?

Sandra, ya respirando, dio un hondo suspiro.

Bueno…al menos con eso le facilitaba algo lo que quería decirle.

De las chicas a las que había avisado antes, la mayoría directamente no habían querido oírla, o se habían puesto a llorar, o incluso la habían tomado con que cuando las últimas le habían venido llorando las había mandado a tomar por saco.

Con eso, Sandra empezó a hablar con la misma cautela de antes:

-Pues, no te voy a mentir…fidelidad desde luego, no, y lo siento si te habías hecho ilusiones. – le sorprendió ver que Law no parecía reaccionar, así que siguió - Don Quixote es muy suyo. No engaña, porque no va por ahí prometiendo matrimonio ni ocultando nada a nadie en ese sentido, pero claro, hay mucha gente a la que eso puede no…

-No estoy hablando de eso.

Sandra lo miró con risueño estupor.

No era que, con toda la experiencia que tenía, se escandalizara, pero desde luego no había esperado que le saliera con eso.

¿Pero ese crío en qué estaba…?

-Pues…si me lo preguntas a mí, es buen aman…

Law fue a interrumpirla diciendo que tampoco era eso lo que quería decir…

-¿Qué hace este crío aquí?

Ambos se giraron ante la voz ronca y cansada de Vergo que acababa de entrar, lleno de sudor y suciedad.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Vergo – sonrió Law ante el enorme armario ropero que era ese hombre moreno que acababa de cruzar la puerta. – Perdona que no corra al agujero para esconderme, pero entre huir de ti y desayunar…

Vergo se limitó a fruncir el ceño. Había pensado que el joven Maestro ya habría atado a ese crío en corto.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle en absoluto pequeño.

-¿Qué has hecho con tu collar?

Antes de que Law fuera a replicar, Doflamingo apareció, sonriendo.

-Se lo he quitado yo, Vergo.¿Dónde está Monet?

La expresión de Vergo pareció suavizarse un poco.

-Duchándose. Dice que luego se irá directamente a dormir.

-¿Hay algún problema, Sandra? – dijo Doflamingo.

-Pero qué preguntas me hace… - sonrió Sandra, acabándose el cigarro y empezando a levantarse – Iré y la llevaré a las habitaciones más retiradas, no sea que la tengamos…

El propio Doflamingo bostezó.

Con todo, él tampoco se había ido a dormir.

-En fin, creo que todos nos hemos ganado un pequeño descanso. Mañana hablaremos – luego se dirigió a Vergo con una media sonrisa - Aparte, tienes una señorita por aquí que te echa de menos.

-Pero dúchate antes o tal como vas la espantarás.

-Puto enano… - masculló Vergo, antes de salir hecho una tromba hacia arriba.

Law sonrió para sí. Pero qué divertido era provocarl…

Quedó parado al notar que Don Quixote lo abrazaba desde atrás, casi sentándose con él en el banco.

-¿Qué tal los periódicos? – le dijo Doflamingo, con aire casual.

-Aburridos. – replicó Law – No hay ni una palabra.

El rubio se rió.

-Fufufu…acostúmbrate, no siempre tendrás publicidad cuando la quieras, y a veces la tendrás cuando menos falta te haga.

-¿Pero cómo pueden tapar lo de hacía unos días?

-Fufufu…pues pagando, o lo que hicimos nosotros…pero claro, lo suyo es legal…

-¿Legal? – entonces Law dejó escapar una sonrisa un poco retorcida - ¿Aunque sea lo mismo?

-Fufufu…es lo que tiene ser los que mandan…

-Por eso aceptaste el puesto, ¿no?

Se descubrió suspirando cuando la respiración de Doflamingo acarició su cuello.

-Más o menos. – dijo el mayor, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Law se puso algo rígido.

Pero suspiró al notar otro beso en el cuello.

Entonces el aliento del hombre le acarició el oído:

-Law – chan…

-¿Sí?

Y la bomba cayó en forma de susurro:

-¿Quién te hizo daño?

Justo después de la cena, Law cerró la puerta de la habitación que le habían dejado con un portazo.

Puta conversación…con lo bien que había ido todo hasta que le había hecho esa maldita preguntita. Después de eso, pocas veces había recordado un día con tanta tensión.

Curiosa y contrariamente a lo que habría cabido esperar, desde entonces el hombre no había hecho mención ninguna a esa conversación.

_-¿Quién te hizo daño?_

Inspiró, meneando la cabeza.

Nadie.

No se lo había hecho nadie.

Y no había que darle más vueltas.

Punto y final.

Con eso, se dejó caer en la cama, molesto…

Pero, a pesar del cansancio que llevaba encima, notó que estaba muy lejos de empezar a dormirse.

Se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos la presencia del mayor a su lado, en la cama.

Joder, que sólo he dormido así con él una noche, se dijo, molesto.

Pero…

Suspiró, abrazando la almohada.

Aunque sabía de lejos que eso no serviría de mucho.

Sin saberlo, Doflamingo estaba pensando lo mismo mientras esperaba a que se hicieran las diez para hacer la llamada acordada hacía un par de días, sin saber cómo ponerse .

Ahora la cama la sentía grande.

Puñetero cabezota, pensó el rubio, suspirando.

Pero es que no podía evitar recordar la conversación que habían tenido.

_-¿Quién te hizo daño?_

_Y no le pasó inadvertido el rictus rígido en la cara de Law, en un silencio tenso antes de que éste replicara:_

_-Nadie._

_-¿Ah, no?_

_Levantó los brazos justo a tiempo de que el chico se levantara, visiblemente mosqueado con él:_

_-No. Deja de asumir cosas. – replicó Law, a la defensiva - Soy virgen, ¿vale? Nadie me "hizo daño"._

_-Fufufu…pues bueno es saberlo, ¿no crees?_

_Pero el chico no pareció oírlo, pues salió, evidentemente molesto, rumbo a la habitación que le habían dejado._

Sí, pensó otra vez Doflamingo, bueno era saberlo…

…pero no se lo terminaba de tragar.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio en cuanto el reloj marcó las diez, con lo que él sacó su Den Den Mushi y marcó, siendo respondido casi enseguida.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? Ah…

Entonces su sonrisa desapareció por unos segundos, al tiempo que escuchaba lo que le decían.

-Ahá. Así que además famosos…vaya, vaya…Vale, bien, si me das la dirección…genial, gracias, eso quería…espera, que apunto las direcciones…

Si de normal Law tenía ojeras, las de ese día eran casi de oso panda.

No había dormido absolutamente nada…

-¡Ay!

Y claro, tampoco veía casi nada y por eso casi tiró una chica jovencísima, de más o menos la misma edad de Law, con el pelo verde y largo.

-Lo siento – masculló Law, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Nada, no es nada. – sonrió ella - ¿Tú eres Law, no? Vergo no deja de echar pestes de ti.

Law con eso sonrió un poco.

-Sí, se lo va a tener que ir haciendo mirar, sí…

-Ah, hola, Law – chan. Llegas justo a tiempo. Te presento a Monet.

Law, bostezando, hizo un gesto de asentimiento, mirando a Doflamingo con extrañeza.

Curiosamente, el rubio estaba radiante mientras Vergo extendía un mapa y Jack y Sandra presidían la mesa.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos, os tengo que decir que nos iremos esta tarde de Sabaody. Vamos a ir hacia Water Seven.

-¿Water Seven? – murmuró Law, con cierta curiosidad - ¿No es donde acaban de poner…?

-El Umi – Resha, sí señor. Ya verás cuando lo veas…he subido allí y todo, no está nada mal…

-Sigo pensando que deberíamos ir al Nuevo Mundo – masculló Vergo.

-Fufufu…no hay prisa, Vergo. Además, las cosas en Dressrosa siguen bajo control.

-Aparte, sabes que tienen que pasar por aquí – dijo Jack – En cualquier caso, os avisaríamos.

Law se fijó entonces en el cambio de rumbo, con cierta extrañeza.

-¿Han dicho algo de las Palomitas que quedan? – preguntó Monet.

Entonces, la sonrisa de Doflamingo _se amplió._

-No, pero tenemos que ocuparnos de algo.

Law sintió algo extraño al ver esa sonrisa.

Y más al darse cuenta de que iba dirigida a él.

Law inspiró, estirando las piernas en el puerto.

-Buuuuf, qué alivio – dijo Monet por él, estirándose incluso - ¡Yo me voy a tomar algo! ¿Te vienes?

-Creo…que prefiero seguir andando, Monet-ya – suspiró el chico.

Monet hizo un gesto de asentimiento, sin darle mayor importancia.

Law sí se la daba. Se le hacía extrañísimo y a la vez muy agradable poder andar por donde quisiera sin que le vigilaran, sólo con la condición de llegar a tiempo al barco.

Aunque fuera con la cadena de Kairoseki puesta, pero bueno.

Habían pasado ya cuatro días en el barco.

Y por fin habían pisado tierra. Por lo que le habían dicho, no demasiado lejos de Water Seven.

De hecho, hacía poco que había oído la sirena del Umi Resha, viendo el humo y la máquina a lo lejos.

Realmente, le gustaría verla, pensó, con curiosidad…

Aunque inspiró.

Si podía ser, que fuera en el tren, porque de momento, estaba algo harto del barco.

Como en un principio habían venido Doflamingo y Vergo solos, con poca gente, el barco era pequeño…y se había notado, a la hora de dormir. Si ya de por sí le gustaba poco la gente.

Bueno, tenía que reconocer que el viaje no había sido tan pesado como había temido y que, si bien estaba por ahí Vergo vigilándolo como si fuera a saltarle al cuello a Doflamingo a la mínima, al menos Monet no era una compañía del todo desagradable. Podía ser hasta entretenida…

Aunque no sabía a dónde mirar cuando se cambiaba en la habitación.

Ni él ni el resto.

_-Monet y tú vais a tener que ir algo apretados con el resto de la tripulación. Claro que puedes venir a mi habitación siempre que quieras…fufufu…_

Suspiró.

Curiosamente, incluso después de esos días, Doflamingo seguía haciendo como si no pasara nada, tratándolo igual que siempre.

Cosa que, en parte, agradecía.

Aunque en parte, no podía dejar de notar algo raro en el ambiente.

¿Y qué negocios le llevarían a Water Seven?

Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo.

Doflamingo, después de hablar por Den Den Mushi, estaba entrando en un bar.

El enorme rubio con gafas de sol sonrió al ver la reacción que causó en los parroquianos de ese bar, que se le quedaron mirando, pasmados en el mejor de los casos.

-Fufufu…¿algún problema que deba saber? – dijo risueñamente, con lo que todos volvieron a sus cosas, aunque fuera forzadamente, al tiempo que Doflamingo se sentaba en la barra.

Aunque hubo alguien que no se había asustado.

De hecho, le alegraba incluso la presencia del rubio.

Así que se sentó a su lado.

-Vaya, no espera que realmente te cambiaras de bando.

Don Quixote, con eso, alzó una ceja, y se dio cuenta de que un joven pelirrojo, de aspecto pulcro, con gafas y bastante bien parecido, estaba a su lado, sonriéndole.

-Fufufu…me alegro de que te guste, pero creo que antes es de buena educación presentarse y esas cosas.

-Ah, sí, perdona…Soy Néstor. – dijo el pelirrojo, tendiéndole la mano.

-Encantado, Néstor.¿Y a qué debo tu entusiasmo?

-Bueno, verás…- empezó el pelirrojo – Soy un activista del Gobierno Mundial, y estoy más que a favor de la idea de los Shichibukais. Me alegro, realmente, de que alguien como tú esté ahora a favor del gobierno.

El hombre no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa irónica de Doflamingo…

Quien sí se había dado cuenta de la mirada que le había lanzado el pelirrojo cuando le había dicho "alguien como tú".

Otra cosa no, pero desde luego sabía leer entre líneas…

Y se relamió los labios. Realmente, el pelirrojo no estaba pero que nada mal.

El pelirrojo se ruborizó un poco cuando Doflamingo se inclinó…

…y tanto su sonrojo como su sonrisa se ensancharon cuando el enorme rubio le susurró algo al oído, haciéndolo reír y hacerle una señal a la camarera.

Entonces, ambos empezaron a charlar en un tono más íntimo al tiempo que la camarera les dejaba discretamente dos copas y una llave.

Poco rato después, acabadas ya las copas, ambos hombres subieron besándose entre algunas miradas curiosas por parte de las personas del local.

Miradas entre las que Law pasó más que desapercibido, subiendo con sigilo.

No era tonto.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Y, precisamente, por eso iba.

Tenía…

Inspiró.

_¿ Quién te hizo daño?_

Tenía que saber lo que podía esperar, pensó, llevándose la mano al pecho.

Tenía que saberlo.

¿Pero…en qué puerta?

Aguardó un momento, en el pasillo, parado, tratando de averiguar a qué habitación habían entrado.

Entonces le pareció oír la voz de Doflamingo.

Tratando de seguirla, avanzó…y vio el cuarto de las escobas, puesto entre varias de las habitaciones. El ruido tenía que venir de una de las habitaciones cercanas.

Entonces, se coló en el cuarto, pegando el oído…

Bingo, pensó, al fijarse en que había rendijas de una habitación a otra.

Sólo tuvo que ir probando.

Y, a la segunda…

Casi se cayó hacia atrás.

Joder…

Y nunca mejor dicho.

Law sintió el rubor que subía hasta sus mejillas ante la escena que estaba oyendo y viendo por las rendijas…

…pero si en algún momento pasó por su cabeza el pensamiento de irse, no duró lo bastante como para que le hiciera caso.

Sintió que su cuerpo ardía a cada jadeo que arrancaba Doflamingo de quien fuera que tuviera debajo, que también iba arrancando jadeos del rubio instantes antes de que éste, sonriendo entre gemidos, lo besara, haciendo gemir a su pareja con sus caricias.

Pero la atención de Law sólo pudo centrarse de momento en Doflamingo: el enorme hombre tenía su esculpido torso cubierto de sudor, y, a pesar de que no se le veían los ojos, una clara expresión de felicidad adornaba su cara, manifestada sobre todo en sus mejillas levemente coloradas y en su sonrisa…

…tal era esa expresión que Law, por un momento, deseó ser quien estuviera debajo, recibiéndolo…

Esto mejoraba en mucho el sueño que había tenido.

Suspiró, notando cómo su erección comenzaba a molestarlo, insistente. Con urgencia, la liberó, acariciándose en el mayor silencio posible sin poder apartar los ojos de la escena, viendo ahora cómo las manos de Doflamingo acariciaban las caderas de su amante, ahora a cuatro patas delante de él, enterrando en ese cuerpo como si nada su más que enorme erección.

Jodeeer…¿Cómo…cómo era eso…?

El chico se mordió el labio para ahogar un gemido, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca, cada vez más tembloroso…

Y entonces vio cómo, gritando, Doflamingo se enterraba completamente en el otro, llenándolo de su esperma con fuerza, haciéndolo gritar también…

…y, sin poder evitarlo, eso hizo que Law se corriera en el orgasmo más fuerte de su vida hasta el momento, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar, con la cara llena de sudor, sintiendo cómo los colores se le subían a las mejillas mientras una sonrisa temblorosa se le instalaba en la cara…

Y, cuando abrió los ojos, quedó un momento en shock.

Se dio cuenta de que Doflamingo llevaba unos segundos mirándolo.

Sonriéndole entre jadeos.

Con toda la discreción que pudo, Law salió de ahí, antes de que pasara nada más.

Doflamingo pocas veces había estado tan sobreexcitado como aquella.

Sin apenas decirle nada al pelirrojo, se había dado prisa por vestirse y llegar al barco, buscando por todas partes y volviendo a salir por el puerto al ver que no estaba.

Fufufu…cómo se notaba que Law-chan no sabía aún lo que era el haki, pensó para sí. Había notado su presencia casi al poco de empezar a follar…y lo había "visto" casi todo el rato.

De hecho, ya ni se acordaba de la cara del pelirrojo, pendiente como estaba en imaginarse la de Law.

Que, desde luego, sabía esconderse bien, el cabrito, pensó con cierto humor para sí…

Y entonces lo sintió.

Law, aún impactado por su reacción cuando había sido descubierto por Doflamingo, estaba en el parque, desierto a esa hora, y en la caseta de los patos, tratando infructuosamente de pensar en lo que hacer, casi destrozando el periódico que tenía en las manos…

E inspiró al ver la enorme figura que se paraba delante de él.

Bueno…no sabía cómo lo había encontrado, pero…

En algún momento tendría que tocar el tema.

Don QUixote, en apariencia, estaba radiante.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien, Law-chan? Podrías haber entrado, no me habría molestado… - sonrió, paseando su lengua por sus labios – Más bien al revés…

-Ya te vi demasiado ocupado, Don Quixote – ya – replicó Law, ocultando un leve sonrojo con el periódico que tenía delante al tiempo que cruzaba las piernas para evitar que cierta reacción no deseada fuera visible…

...pero se lo llevaron secretamente los demonios cuando Doflamingo le apartó el periódico, acercándose más a él.

-No tanto como para no hacerte caso a ti, Law- chan – dijo a su vez Doflamingo acariciando la mejilla del chico. – De hecho…si hubieses pasado, te habría hecho caso sólo a ti.

…pero no se le pasó por alto lo forzado de la sonrisa de éste mientras le hacía quitar la mano con un gesto pretendidamente casual.

Law, harto de esa situación y de la reacción de su cuerpo que ya casi ni podía controlar, se levantó, rabiando por dentro… .

-¿Te hicieron daño?

Ese tono lo pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

Por eso notó de pronto que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se le secaba la boca.

Aun así, intentó que no le variara la expresión mientras decía:

-Ya te dije que soy virgen.

Doflamingo tampoco cambió la suya.

-Y yo te he preguntado que si te hicieron daño. Una cosa no tiene por qué negar la otra.

Law notó como si un frío lo envolviera de arriba a abajo.

Nunca lo había pensado así.

_-Que te desnudes, maldito crío._

_-A ver si así aprendes modales._

Pero, aún a la defensiva, replicó:

-¿Quiénes?

-Gabriel Lloyd y Reginal Weddington. ¿Tus anteriores amos, no?

Un pesado silencio, casi palpable, se instaló entre los dos.

Llevaba tiempo sin pensar propiamente dicho en ellos.

Especialmente en el segundo, que realmente había sido el primero.

-Responde. – sonó la voz de Doflamingo.

Pero Law la oía muy lejana.

_La silueta de ese enorme hombre moreno, de exquisito trato de puertas para afuera, tapaba toda la luz que pudiera dar la lámpara en esa habitación cerrada._

_Un Law de catorce años que todavía no había pegado el estirón sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que estaban cerradas hasta las ventanas, sin que pudiera verse nada desde fuera…_

_Pero mayor escalofrío le dio la frialdad con la que el hombre, sin siquiera mirarle, encendiéndose un cigarro, dijo como si hablara del tiempo:_

_-Desnúdate._

Lo había pensado, pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. Incluso hacía cosa de unos meses había logrado enterrar esas imágenes que le venían ahora a la cabeza.

No era precisamente un recuerdo agradable.

Y eso que _sabía_ que podía haber sido peor. _Mucho_ peor. Era consciente de la enorme suerte que había tenido. Otros no habían salido tan airosos.

Sintió entonces que Doflamingo se acercaba, parando cuando notó que el chico se echaba hacia atrás.

-¿Te hicieron daño? – preguntó Doflamingo…

…y su voz era ahora muy suave, casi tierna, mientras le cogía de la mejilla.

Pronto Law consiguió decir, escuetamente:

-El primer "amo", Reginal… lo intentó.

Sí…el hijo de puta lo había intentado, desde luego…

(AHORA)

_-Que te desnudes, maldito crío. Es una orden._

_-No me dé órdenes, Wedington- ya._

_Law se mantuvo de pie, intentando retroceder hasta la salida despacio, aprovechando que le había quitado las cadenas…_

_…pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara un grito cuando el hombre lo golpeó con su bastón, brutalmente, tirándolo al suelo…_

_…y antes de darse cuenta el muy hijo de puta le estaba arrancando la ropa sin miramientos, arañándolo cuando intentó resistirse, golpeándolo otra vez cuando lo mordió, cuando se defendió, llegándole a dar una brutal patada en el pecho que lo dejó casi sin aire._

_-¡CUANDO TE DIGO QUE TE DESNUDES, ES QUE TE DESNUDES, PUTO CRÍO DE MIERDA! – le ladró, cogiéndole brutalmente de la cara,tratando de abrirle las piernas, toqueteándolo ahí sin miramientos, batallando con los fieros intentos de Law de resistirse, siseando con cada patada que el chico lograba encajarle._

_Entonces, Reginal le sujetó el tobillo._

_Y Law gritó de dolor cuando se lo torció sin miramientos, sólo sonriéndole con crueldad al verlo retorcerse en el suelo._

_- Esto está pasando porque tú quieres – sonrió el hombre, cogiéndole brutalmente del pelo – De ser por mí, ya te la habría metido y estarías a punto de irte, y tendrías bien el pie…Aunque…creo que me lo vas a hacer pasar bastante bien…¿Sabes?, me encanta que peléis…no te creas que lo hacéis todos…_

_Y se comenzó a quitar el cinturón, ostentosamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con superioridad mientras le sujetaba una mano con brutalidad, dejándole ya marca._

_Iba a enseñarle a esa zorrita quién mandaba ahí… ._

_Law, entre el dolor, apretó los dientes, intentando pensar, devolvérsela, irse, ¡ALGO, JODER!, ¡ALGO Y RÁ…!_

_Entonces su mano libre tocó algo en el suelo._

_Reginal, sin dejar de sonreír, fue a empezar a atarlo con el cinturón…_

_…y su bramido de dolor hizo temblar toda la estancia cuando Law, con toda la fuerza que tenía, le golpeó en toda la cara con su jodido bastón, con ganas, con toda la fuerza de la desesperación, aferrándose desesperadamente a la ventaja que le había dado la sorpresa, y otra vez le golpeó, le golpeó, le golpeó, apartándolo, haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras lo golpeaba…_

_Lo último que recordaría de ese momento fue él huyendo desnudo y amoratado, apoyado a duras penas en el bastón, siseando, escondiéndose de los criados durante horas antes de poder irse más o menos tranquilo, sólo pudiendo taparse con el abrigo que había conseguido robarle a ese hijo de puta mientras se entablillaba el tobillo como podía…_

_Luego se enteraría de que lo había dejado tuerto, arrancándole el ojo de los golpes y pisándolo sin darse cuenta en su huida._

_Lástima…habría querido matarlo…Si alguna vez quiso hacerlo, fue a este hijo de puta._

_Pero no podía volver. Ahora no…ahora…ahora tenía que conseguir pasar la noche, tenía que conseguir salir de allí, hacer algo con su tobillo…_

_A pesar de todo, el hecho de haberlo tenido así…fue lo que le ayudó a pasar la noche en vela, lo que le dio fuerzas hasta la mañana siguiente…_

-Pero…pude escapar. – dijo Law tratando de recuperar su sonrisa, combatiendo como podía la sensación rasposa de su garganta ante la mirada de Doflamingo. – Lo…lo conseguí dejar tuerto. Pude reaccionar a tiem…

Notó entonces algo.

Doflamingo le estaba acariciando la cabeza, con la misma ternura que la primera vez que le había acariciado la cara, haciendo despacio que el chico la acercara a su pecho.

Law, inspirando, se dejó hacer, sintiendo algo extraño que lo dejó casi sin fuerzas cuando Doflamingo abrazó así su cabeza, contra su pecho, dándole un fuerte calor.

No se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía hasta entonces; lo notaba ahora, que el mayor lo rodeaba con su enorme brazo; lo notaba comenzando a diluirse un poco, despacio, pero sin pausa; lo notaba ahora que se daba cuenta de que estaba temblando en sus brazos.

Cerró un momento los ojos, sin saber muy bien si huir o si dejarse hacer, apretando los dientes con fuerza e impotencia, sintiendo como si las lágrimas se le escaparan solas, a su pesar, a pesar de que intentaba retenerlas, de que intentaba que Doflamingo no las viera, no las notara, no oyera su ahora entrecortada respiración, no sintiera que estaba temblando cada vez con más fuerza.

Odiaba…odiaba…

Era…joder, era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía tan vulnerable.

Pero la mano del mayor lo cubría fuerte pero suavemente, sin dejarle apartarse pero sin brusquedad, en un largo silencio en absoluto incómodo mientras Doflamingo parecía haber perdido todo rastro de humor, sólo mirándolo, con expresión seria. En ese rato, Law habría dado lo que fuera por haberlo visto sin las gafas mientras el hombre lo acariciaba, dejándolo tranquilizarse, dejándolo hundir despacio su cabeza en su pecho mientras se iba calmando, sintiéndose mejor.

-¿Y el segundo? Gabriel Lloyd. – le susurró el mayor en el mismo tono de antes en cuanto notó que estaba ya calmado.

Law suspiró, sin prisa ahora por apartar la cabeza del pecho de Doflamingo, volviendo poco a poco a su tono habitual.

-No sé si lo tenía en mente, pero primero creyó apropiado castigarme para disuadirme de volver a hacerle lo que al otro.

-¿Cómo te _castigó_?

-Creyó oportuno tenerme sin comer hasta "que aprendiera modales".

Los labios de Doflamingo fueron una línea en cuanto escuchó eso.

_Tenía hambre._

-¿Era…el propietario de la Ope Ope no mi que te comiste, verdad?

Law asintió.

-Sí.. La tenía de exposición, cerca del almacén donde me metió.

Y te escapaste y estabas tan hambriento que te la comiste sin pensar, pensó Doflamingo.

-¿Después de eso, pudiste darle lo que se merecía, verdad? – dijo, con una leve sonrisa.

-Acabó como un puzzle de mil piezas… - sonrió un poco Law, sintiéndose algo mejor - y con el primero… pude reaccionar a tiempo. Quedó tuerto. Lo dejé gritando y…

Pero Doflamingo, aunque sin brusquedad, lo cortó.

No es suficiente.

¿Qué?

Sintió en ese momento que le cogía de la barbilla, haciéndole mirarlo con suavidad.

-Que no es suficiente. – entonces, la sonrisa de Doflamingo _volvió_ – Ni lo de Lloyd ni lo de Wedintong. ¿No te parece, Law-chan?

De pronto Law se dio cuenta de algo…

Y dejó escapar una sonrisa entre retorcida e incrédula, mirando a Doflamingo como sin terminar de creérselo, a lo que ayudo ver cómo la sonrisa del mayor se ensanchaba.

No podía ser, pensó con asombro, sintiéndose sobrecogido por varias podía…no podía ser, joder, no podía ser que…sólo hacía una semana que se conocían… .

Pero…

Volvió a sonreír.

Ya tenía claro por qué el rubio de pronto había decidido ir a Water Seven.

Que levante la mano quien esté de acuerdo con Dofla ¬¬(la levanta enérgicamente).

:( Law, pobrecito mío…no esperaba hacerle llorar en este fic…T_T, pero para no llorar, joder. Además, es que se ha estado conteniendo básicamente dos años, así que claro, al notar que por fin alguien le importaba lo que le había pasado…perdonad(saca un pañuelo de un paquete y se pone a repartir…)

Realmente, deseaba poner este capítulo por eso, para ir demostrando cómo avanzaba la cosa entre ellos dos ahora que tenían derecho a un descanso...y sí, DOFLA VA A IR A POR ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA^^(no hace falta que os diga lo que significa eso ahora para Law, ¿no?T_T)

Y nada, guapas, espero que os haya gustado;). Intentaré actualizar o en el plazo que os he dicho...o haré un esfuerzo y lo intentaré antes.


	7. Primera lección

Esto es ya un cachondeo..XDDDDDDDDDD

A ver, en teoría iba a ser dentro de dos semanas...pero entre que yo tengo ya ganas y entre que me adelanté y ya sé que es mucho tiempo esperando...XDDDD

Sólo espero que os guste, chicas;).

Aunque tengo que avisar: si he subido la calificación no ha sido por tontería...este capítulo contiene una escena bastante perturbadora:S(vamos, son ellos dos)...es entre la primera línea de puntos y el ****AHORA1****. Sólo aviso...

También comento que salen los nombres de las dos palomitas que quedan: Duif, que es "paloma" en holandés, y Taube, que lo es en alemán.

Y aquí vengo con música...y son precisamente las dos canciones de este fic:

Para el ****AHORA1****, Good watch?v=19V-GhZlDGU

En el (AHORA2), My medicine, watch?v=QnVOw-nECaw

POr cierto...por aquí va a aparecer un precioso dibujo de Amparoginer;), que fue la que le terminó de dar la punta a una escena que tenía por aquí...¡Amparo, guapa, GRACIAS! ¡TE DEDICO ESA ESCENA;)!(ya veréis el link por ahí, ya;))

Y...nada, yo ya me callo, que sé cómo lo dejé...;)

Que lo disfrutéeeeeis...

**PRIMERA LECCIÓN**

Taube, una chica de veinticinco años. tras colgar su Den Den Mushi apretó los dientes, estirando su trenza blanquecina en su cara levemente alargada, colgando el Den Den Mushi por el que acababa de hablar con uno de sus Palomos.

Una semana.

Una semana desde que las Vivre Cards de Paloma y Karvelis habían ardido.

Y una semana sin saber nada del hijo de puta de Doflamingo nada más que ya no se lo veía en Sabaody.

Ella había sido lista. No había salido del Nuevo Mundo, primero esperando recoger los frutos de Dressrosa…y ahora, al menos, estaba lejos del alcance del flamenco.

Claro que, a Dressrosa, ni arrimarse. No era tan suicida como sus otras hermanas.

Sabaody, igualmente, quedaba totalmente descartado por una buena temporada, así que de ir para el resto del Grand Line ni hablar.

Tenía que ir pensando en lo que podía ir haciendo…

De momento, lo único que se le ocurrió fue sonreír suavemente a los hombres que la miraban desde la ventana del bar, dejando que sus feromonas hicieran el trabajo mientras apretaba la Vivre Card que le quedaba.

Tenía que encontrar a Duif.

Doflamingo, mientras bajaba por ese oscuro pasillo del barco aliado en esa isla cercana a Water Seven, se encontraba bastante contento.

Habían cumplido, desde luego, las órdenes que había dado hacía unos días por Den Den Mushi, aún en el barco, un par antes de haber hablado con Law.

_-Lo hemos capturado. Está en las mazmorras del barco, como ordenó._

_-Perfecto. Cuando lleguemos a Water Seven, iré a verle…y recuerda lo que te ordené: pase lo que pase y llore lo que llore, nada de nada, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Nada de nada. Entendido._

Hombre, había pensado tardar algo más en ir a verlo, pero ahora, más concretamente desde hacía un par de días…

…se sentía impaciente.

Por eso había hecho venir a los del otro barco ya, sin poder esperarse a llegar a Water Seven.

Y aun así habían tardado dos días. Dos días más en los que habían tenido que quedarse en aquella isla.

Aunque no es que se quejara, la verdad. El descanso que pudieran ir teniendo ahora que no tenían prisa, bien vendría para cuando la tuvieran.

Y no hablaba sólo de las Palomitas.

_-El CP5 está en Water Seven.- había dicho Vergo, serio, tras hablar por Den Den Mushi. _

_Doflamingo con eso suspiró.Había oído hablar de ellos hacía relativamente poco…aunque por lo que sabía del capullo de Spandam, dirigente de dicho grupo, se quería hacer un nombre de la forma que fuera, así que seguramente armaría un escándalo a lo grande._

_Con lo que fuera, tocaba esperar a ver qué pasaría… ._

_Y si cierta rata huiría o se quedaría. _

_Claro, había que pensar en todo, más sabiendo que Wedintong tenía negocios importantes en Water Seven. No creía que fuera el objetivo de ese grupo ni de borma, pero…en fin, por el retrato que le había hecho Law y por los negocios que le habían informado que tenía en la trastienda, no le extrañaría que huyera por patas._

_-¿Qué es el CP5?- preguntó entonces Law._

_-Algo así como un dispositivo de inteligencia del Gobierno, por lo poco que sé. – dijo Monet._

_-¿Y por qué nos tenemos que alejar? ¿No eres un Shichibukai?_

_-Sí, pero… Digamos que a veces es mejor mirar a ver lo que ocurre, fufufu…pero no te apures, Law-chan, sólo ajustaremos el plan al resultado._

_-No iban los tiros por ahí._

Y lo chocante es que era cierto. Sabía que Law – chan había preguntado eso por pura curiosidad, por saber más de lo que le rodeaba…

…y porque aún no se creía lo que tenía preparado.

No lo había dicho, pero se le notaba.

Se le notaba en cómo lo miraba, a pesar de que estaba claro que quería creerlo. Fufufu, era demasiado cabezota hasta para sí mismo.

Ah…pero desde luego eso tenía muy fácil remedio, pensó el rubio, con una sonrisa siniestra, llegando por fin a donde quería.

Con cuidado de que no se le cayera lo que llevaba en las manos, Doflamingo abrió la puerta, escuchando con eso que quien fuera que estuviera dentro se echaba hacia atrás.

Pero por lo pesado de los pasos, estaba claro que le costaba.

Efectivamente…

Estaba claro que ese hombre rubio, algo gordo(aunque estaba más que seguro de que el tiempo arreglaría eso), con la ropa algo sucia por el cautiverio, no lo estaba pasando precisamente bien.

Y sonrió más al verle en la penumbra la mano derecha.

Le faltaban trozos de dedos, limpiamente cortados…e incluso el meñique completo. También se dio cuenta de que si se dejaba el pelo largo, era porque le faltaba la oreja izquierda completa.

_Lo dejé como un puzle de mil piezas…_

Fufufu, está claro que no las encontró todas, pensó Don Quixote con una sonrisa todavía más enorme.

Doflamingo, entonces, se acuclilló frente al hombre, relamiéndose al ver su expresión de terror.

-Tienes hambre, ¿verdad, Lloyd?¿O te puedo llamar Gabriel?

Gabriel Lloyd pestañeó, agotado…

Y trató, a pesar del hambre y del agotamiento nervioso, mantenerse firme cuando descubrió a quién tenía delante.

Ese…ese nuevo Shichibukai…

Pero intentó jugar todas sus cartas:

-No…no juegues conmigo…¿tienes idea de quién soy?

-Fufufu…claro que lo sé. ¿Gabriel Lloyd, cierto?¿Y tú sabes quién soy yo?

El hombre lo miró, helado…y trató de negociar:

-¿Qué quieres? Si es dinero, te puedo dar el que quieras…

-Fufufu…¿me darías todo tu dinero por esto?

Y con eso, descubrió el paquete que tenía en las manos.

Era…

Era una tarta de chocolate, grande, con cobertura de nata, con guindas de confitería y virutas por encima, que además debía estar recién horneada por cómo olía, de una forma cálidamente apetitosa.

Gabriel Lloyd se mordió el labio, tratando de no salivar, pero es que le era imposible.

Todo…todo su dinero por una tarta…

Joder…

Pero…

Pero llevaba cuatro días sin comer ni beber.

Aunque pronto Doflamingo, sin cambiar su sonrisa, tomó la decisión por él:

-Que decida él…¿No crees? – dijo, franqueando el paso a alguien.

Gabriel Lloyd quedó parado al ver quién aparecía por la puerta.

El…

El crío…

El crío al que había intentado domar.

El crío que se había comido la Akuma no mi haciéndole perder tanto dinero.

El crío que hacía un año lo había dejado desperdigado por todo el suelo de su expositor.

Trafalgar Law.

-Tú…

Law contuvo la respiración, con anticipación.

Y entonces sonrió, siniestramente.

Él…

_Su "amo" tiró el látigo, roto._

_Law, dolorido, atado por los brazos, tembló por un momento, juntando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en caso de que necesitara defenderse como había pasado aquella otra vez._

_Pero aguantó un jadeo de dolor cuando lo que Lloyd hizo fue tirarlo de una patada, con las cadenas aún puestas, dentro de un cobertizo con el techo lleno de agujeros, empezando a cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

_-Tendrás suerte si llueve, porque así tendrás agua. Si no…bueno, dicen que el cuerpo humano puede aguantar mucho tiempo, ¿no?O eso, o te portas como te corresponde. Lo que llegue primero._

_Y lo último que oyó antes de que la oscuridad fuera total fue:_

_-Total…si te mueres…No le importará a nadie…¿Cierto?_

Volvió a la realidad al notar a Doflamingo moverse a su lado, rodeándole con el brazo, con complicidad.

El rubio le puso entonces a Law la comida en las manos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te tuvo sin comer, Law-chan? – le susurró en el oído.

-Semana y media. Llovió y pude beber – dijo el chico, escuetamente.

Gabriel quedó helado, recordando sus propias palabras.

-Fufufu…míralo, él lleva cuatroo días…no lleva ni la mitad de tiempo que tú y ya se queja…claro que él no ha podido beber.

El antes orgulloso rubio mutilado tragó saliva al ver que Law no hacía ningún gesto, nada que lo delatara.

Débilmente, intentó defenderse.

-Por…por favor… trato a todos así, no…no era nada personal…yo…

La sonrisa siniestra de Law se acentuó.

-¿No, Lloyd – ya? Vaya…debe ser muy edificante para los otros, ¿no es así? Aunque creo que con esa mano ya no podrá sujetar bien el látigo.

-Ten en cuenta que eso no lo hace inútil para dar órdenes – añadió Doflamingo.

-Cierto, es verdad…¿Les dice a todos después de ordenar que les golpeen que "no es nada personal"? Es todo un detalle. Me alegro de haberle enseñado modales.

Lloyd sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas de impotencia.

Cierto…ya no había podido…ni eso, ni escribir…pero…

Sí era cierto que había podido ordenar todas esas cosas más de una vez.

Apretó los dientes, buscando otra salida.

-Yo…no quería que murieras…- dijo, con una sonrisa temblorosa - no…no pretendía matarte de hambre, lo…lo que te dije…lo que te dije…fue una exageración, no lo decía en serio… pensaba…pensaba que…

-¿Qué le pediría llorando que me diera de comer? Es curioso, la de vueltas que da la vida,¿no es así, Don Quixote – ya ?

-Fufufu…y tanto, y tanto…

Con eso ya Gabriel Lloyd se derrumbó, arrodillándose

-¡LO SIENTO! Sé…sé que te traté mal…yo…lo siento…yo…- dijo Gabriel Lloyd, con la voz quebrada, enseñándole la mano a la que le faltaban trozos de dedos – Por…por favor…déjame comer…¿No…no estamos en paz?

El castaño sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas de alivio al ver que Law se acercaba con la comida…

Pero esas mismas lágrimas pronto fueron de desesperación.

Law, dando un mordisco contundente, comenzó a comerse la delicia, deleitándose, chupándose incluso los dedos, sin ninguna prisa, con una sonrisa retorcida apareciendo conforme aumentaba la desesperación del que hacía un año había querido doblegarlo con los mismos métodos… .

Nunca había comido nada tan a gusto.

-Hi…¡Hijo de pu…! – gritó Gabriel Lloyd.

Pero pronto gritó con más ganas, en un grito completamente ininteligible.

Un hilo casi invisible acababa de seccionarle la lengua, que coleteó en el suelo ante la mirada fascinada de Law mientras Doflamingo se reía y Lloyd trataba de no ahogarse con su propia sangre.

-Fufufu…el chico ha decidido, ¿no crees, Gabriel-san? Pero…no te preocupes, si tanta hambre tienes…eso es carne igual… Aunque…creo que te lo pondré más fácil…para que elijas con qué empezar…

Los gritos de Gabriel Lloyd se oyeron por todo el barco conforme los hilos de Doflamingo iban haciéndose paso en la carne del otro, cortando, sin parar, sin discriminar…

…desde luego, pensó Law con siniestra ironía, así iba a poder comer de sobra…

…si es que sobrevivía, claro…

****AHORA1****

Law, con un suspiro, cerró la puerta de esa habitación de la lujosa casa que Doflamingo había alquilado para todos en esa isla.

El enorme hombre rubio no había dejado el Den Den Mushi casi desde que habían salido de ese barco, y no había podido evitar oír fragmentos.

_-Ahá…o sea, que más focos de rechazo…fufufu…En serio, me voy a empezar a cabrear…_

_-¿Duif, decís? O sea, ¿que ella ni siquiera se acercó a Sabaody…?¿Y dónde está? La Vivre Card señala al sur…_

De hecho, ahora, aún después de cenar, seguía hablando.

En fin, pensó Law, con un encogimiento mental de hombros, si realmente se hubieran fijado en el ejemplo de las palomitas los otros verían que no era buena idea. Más idiotas de los que ocuparse, pensó con una leve sonrisa.

…aunque realmente le habría gustado hablar más rato con él después de lo que había pasado…

En el perchero que había fuera de la ducha, Law, algo cansado, dejó su gorro y su sudadera, entrando, quedando sólo con una camiseta y sus pantalones, que se quitó también casi enseguida.

Quedó parado entonces bajo el chorro de la ducha, pensativo al sentir algo.

Ahora, varias horas después, incluso después de haber cenado, aún tenía el sabor del dulce en la boca.

Y el tacto de Doflamingo rodeándole con el brazo… .

A pesar del calor del agua, esa sensación no se iba, impidiéndole incluso pensar en enjabonarse para seguir pensando en lo mismo que en esos dos días antes de ver a Lloyd.

Y…ver lo que había hecho por él…lo que le había dejado hacer…

Y sabía que si no hubiera sido porque estaban esperando las consecuencias de la llegada de esa gente, habrían entrado ya en Water Seven y… .

Se llevó la mano al pecho, sonriendo levemente con eso.

Nunca…nunca se había sentido así.

Claro que una parte de él todavía se resistía a confiar en Doflamingo, pero…

_-¿Por qué haces esto, Don Quixote – ya? – le había preguntado abiertamente el día anterior, aun antes de saber que Gabriel estaba de camino. - ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?_

_-Fufufu…¿y por qué no debería, Law -chan?_

_-No sé si podría devolverte ese favor._

_Eso, curiosamente, había parecido molestar al rubio, cuya sonrisa se volvió algo más rígida antes de decir:_

_-¿Y quién te ha dicho que me lo devuelvas? Si alguna vez quiero que me debas un favor, no te preocupes, que te enterarás…Esto lo hago porque a mí me da la gana, ¿lo entiendes, Law – chan?_

_Doflamingo le estaba acariciando la cabeza, con la misma ternura que la primera vez que le había acariciado la cara, haciendo despacio que el chico la acercara a su pecho._

_Law, inspirando, se dejó hacer, sintiendo algo extraño que lo dejó casi sin fuerzas cuando Doflamingo abrazó así su cabeza, contra su pecho, dándole un fuerte calor. _

Cerró el grifo de la ducha, tan ensimismado que olvidó que ni se había enjabonado ni se había secado, comenzando a ponerse su "camisón", perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué me trata así?

¿Y por qué me importa que lo haga?

Entonces, recordó la escena que no había dejado de rondarle en esos días.

Recordó lo guapo que lo había visto, así, jadeando.

_De hecho…si hubieses pasado, te habría hecho caso sólo a ti._

Se sonrojó un poco ante ese recuerdo y al sentir su propia reacción bajo su ahora mojado camisón… .

Suspirando, Law se llevó la mano a su erección, despacio, sin prisas, dispuesto a recordar con detalle todo lo que había visto aquella vez… .

No se dio cuenta de que, junto a su sudadera, alguien, antes de seguir su camino, colgaba otra cosa.

Un abrigo de plumas rosas.

albums/ww306/Carismai/asdfa001_

(AHORA2)

Law entonces quedó parado.

Unas manos…lo acariciaban desde atrás, sin violencia, sin intentar levantarle la ropa, sin imponer nada … .

Unas manos cuyo dueño conocía perfectamente, al igual que ese olor a limpio por debajo de la sangre, que lo envolvió.

-¿Te ayudo con eso, Law – chan? – dijo la risueña voz de Doflamingo mientras una de sus manos apretaba la suya, la que sujetaba su erección.

-Puedo…puedo solo – masculló Law, tratando de ocultar que estaba muerto de vergüenza…

…y más cuando se dio cuenta de que el mayor tras él estaba desnudo, completamente, irradiando un suave y fuerte calor al tiempo que su erección lo acariciaba desde atrás.

-Fufufu…no lo dudo…pero…¿en serio no quieres que te ayude? – le volvió a susurrar, desabotonando suavemente la camisa, abriéndola.

Law entrecerró los ojos, rígido primero, yendo a coger esa mano…pero suspiró al notar las manos del mayor comenzando a pasearse por su anatomía, curiosamente haciéndolo arder muy pronto a pesar de su semi desnudez…y suspiró más al sentir cómo el hombre hundía despacio su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro, comenzando a lamerlo con esa lengua, con esa expresión que tenía incluso con las gafas, y que le estaba mandando aún más escalofríos que los que le había mandado antes, aún sin tocar todavía su polla siquiera, al tiempo que su camisón iba desapareciendo de la escena, entrando ahora el agua de la ducha.

Sintió entonces que Doflamingo lo abrazaba desde atrás, con fuerza, comenzando a enjabonarlo, sin prisa, desperdigando el jabón suavemente por su pecho… .

…y gimió en el beso que el rubio le dio en los labios, sin dejar de acariciarlo con las manos en su piel y con la lengua en sus labios, haciéndole abrir poco a poco la boca mientras la inundaba, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo con el mayor, a lo que Law replicó lo mejor que supo, con torpe entusiasmo, algo molesto cuando se llenó de babas pero sin darle más importancia, repartiéndole el jabón a él también.

Él pronto también quiso invadir a Doflamingo, de una forma u otra.

Aunque quedó parado al darse cuenta de un detalle.

Las gafas…

Las gafas de Doflamingo habían desaparecido de la escena, reemplazadas por un par de ojos morados que lo miraban desde arriba, intensos pero suaves, cautivadores, hipnotizantes bajo la suave cascada del agua caliente.

El mismo le cogió entonces de la barbilla, mirándolo:

-No te voy a hacer daño – le susurró el mayor. – Te va a doler, pero no te voy a hacer daño…

Law inspiró, jadeando, dejándolo seguir, dejándose girar en un consentimiento mudo…

Sabía…sabía que el hombre iba completamente en serio…en todo…

Entonces ya de frente, miró a Doflamingo también en toda su desnudez, con el agua bañándolo a él también.

Era…joder… Era…era aún mejor que cuando lo había visto a escondidas: no sólo su torso estaba trabajado, sino también todo el cuerpo, desde sus brazos hasta sus piernas, pasando por su abdomen, por debajo del cual estaba la enorme erección que había vislumbrado antes…

…y no la había visto en toda su gloria, se dio cuenta en ese momento con un sonrojo mezcla de vergüenza y excitación que le hizo adelantar la mano y coger lo que podía de ese enorme miembro, enjabonándolo en parte.

Entonces escuchó la suave risa de Doflamingo, entre jadeos, y recordó que no sólo el rubio estaba desnudo.

Se sintió violento por unos momentos, pero se le pasó al darse cuenta de algo muy sencillo: el que había intentado forzarlo básicamente ni le había mirado, limitándose a tirarse encima de él…

…y ahora, estaba sintiendo casi físicamente cómo la mirada de su "amo" se paseaba detenidamente por su desnudo cuerpo moreno, como si con eso pudiera desnudarlo de nuevo, tomándose su tiempo para mirarlo a la vez que sus manos acariciaban y terminaban de aclarar sus caderas.

Él también lo hizo, adelantando la otra mano, que el mayor, asintiendo, apretó, acercándola contra su pecho, contra la cicatriz, donde Law comenzó a acariciarlo, sonriendo bajo su rubor, cada vez con menos vergüenza y más curiosidad, más al sentir el calor del mayor bajo su mojada piel que iba en aumento.

Doflamingo suspiró cuando, tentativamente, el chico comenzó a lamer su piel bronceada, sin dejar de mirarlo desde su pecho, con su rosada lengua lamiéndolo torpe pero ansiosamente, haciéndolos suspirar a ambos cuando con eso las erecciones de ambos se unieron, con lo que Law jadeó con la cara colorada entre el vapor del agua caliente, buscando al rubio con todavía más énfasis y haciéndolos temblar a ambos cuando se encaramó, buscando sus labios, que en cuanto Doflamingo se los acercó devoró ansiosamente, hambrientamente, sin dejar de moverse contra él inexperta pero instintivamente.

Joder…si no fuera porque sabía que era virgen, pensaría lo contrario, pensó Doflamingo al ver eso, extasiado, apretando con cuidado sus oscuros pezones.

Y Law dejó escapar un grito entre sorprendido y excitado cuando Doflamingo, ni corto ni perezoso, lo cogió de las nalgas, llevándolo en vilo con ayuda de sus poderes y en dos pasos a su habitación, dejando a toda prisa una toalla bajo ambos.

Antes siquiera de que el chico reaccionara, la mano de Doflamingo se deslizó rápida hacia la entrepierna de Law, atrapando con fuerza su miembro, haciéndolo gemir y arquear la espalda de sorpresa y placer, momento que aprovechó el mayor para echarlo sobre la enorme cama redonda, sin dejar de masturbarlo, con fuerza, a la par que lo envolvía con su enorme cuerpo en la blanda superficie, secándose el uno con el otro.

-Ang…¡Ah! – jadeó Law, pero entre risas, lamiendo con eso la barbilla del mayor, temblando bajo sus atenciones…y lamiendo los dedos que su amo le ofreció, casi con glotonería.

Eres una pequeña puta, ¿verdad? – susurró Doflamingo antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo, sonriendo cuando con eso tembló, como si su cuerpo lo invitara a acariciarlo aún más. Rio de nuevo cuando el chico, entre gemidos, le mordió la mano con la que lo sujetaba, entrecerrando los ojos, molesto pero a la vez excitado por ese comentario.

Entonces,poniéndose además algo de crema en la mano, se preparó para comenzar a dilatar la entrada de Law, que con eso se mordió el labio con antelación…

Y siseó, molesto, con sus manos aferrando las sábanas con tanta fuerza que casi las arrancó cuando el primer dedo entró en él…

Joder…dolía, pero…

De pronto Doflamingo rozó algo.

Algo que le hizo abrir muchísimo los ojos y gemir abiertamente contra el cuerpo del mayor, aferrándolo ahora a él con las piernas bien abiertas.

Jo…Jo-der…Dios…

-¿Sabes lo que es eso? – le susurró Doflamingo en el oído.

-Ahh…no…pero me da igual… - rio el chico entre gemidos, haciendo reír también al rubio.

-Fufufu…vaya médico…- bromeó - es la próstata – aclaró, haciendo de nuevo énfasis en ese punto y disfrutando la reacción del menor - ¿Se siente bien, verdad? – sonrió el mayor contra su piel.

S…sí…ahora sí…no…no sabía que servía para…esto…

Inclinándose en toda su altura, Doflamingo lamió los labios de Trafalgar Law sin dejar de mirarlo, de prepararlo, ahora con más ahínco al ver que, a pesar de su mueca de leve dolor, el chico le replicaba, aferrándole lo que podía de la espalda con las uñas, marcándosela, al tiempo que ambas lenguas se enlazaban…

· Aaaaaah…

· ¿Te duele?

· Aaaaah… ya nooo – rio Law otra vez, aunque molesto en cuanto sintió que se retiraba…

…pero esa molestia desapareció al ver qué era lo que tenía un sonriente Doflamingo en la mano, acercándolo a su entrada.

Creo…que necesitas algo un poco más grande, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Trafalgar Law abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir cómo lo empalaba, despacio, con su enorme erección, sin entrar del todo, poniendo su mano y luego la toalla enrollada como tope. Gimió, aferrándose, sintiendo que podría partirlo…

…y esa sensación le hacía derramar un hilo de saliva mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aire…

Doflamingo apretó los dientes. Law…lo estaba presionando también, primero dolorosamente…pero casi enseguida dándole la bienvenida en su calor, calor que pronto le hizo casi perderse, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Law.

-Joder…Law – chan…estás…tan…

…y, casi enseguida, Doflamingo notó cómo el chico, temblando, se vaciaba con fuerza entre los dos, gritando, clavándole las uñas en el brazo.

Sonrió, más al ver su leve bochorno, lamiendo suavemente sus mejillas coloradas en una mezcla entre eso y placer, hasta deslizar sus labios juguetonamente hasta el oído del chico y susurrar:

-No te preocupes, Law –chan…aún no hemos acabado…

A pesar de su propia reticencia, salió del cuerpo de Law…

Antes de que éste tuviera tiempo de protestar, sintió que Doflamingo estaba extendiendo su propio semen por su entrada…

…antes de arrancarle otro grito de dolor y placer al meter casi la mitad de su enorme polla de golpe, aún mejor que antes, comenzando a moverse, despacio, jadeando, inspirando al notar que con eso el chico, poco a poco, volvía a animarse otra vez, volviendo a aferrarlo, jugando de nuevo con su lengua a lo que Doflamingo pronto comenzó a replicar, ambos besándose, con ganas al tiempo que el mayor lo alzaba, abrazándolo, consiguiendo con eso que Law rodeara la cintura con sus piernas mientras lo tomaba casi en vilo, pronto ambos temblando en el sudor con los gemidos del chico marcando el ritmo de Doflamingo…

Y Law gritó al sentir cómo la semilla del mayor le golpeaba de pleno, haciéndolo estremecerse, arrastrándolo en su propio orgasmo, esta vez con tanta fuerza que pensó que podría perderse si Doflamingo no lo sujetara, besándolo, moviéndose cada vez más agónicamente, sin prisa por salir, enterrándose incluso más, más…

Lo último que supo fue que el rubio, tembloroso, lo estaba besando, mirándolo con sus ojos morados sin dejarlo ir mientras él comenzaba a quedarse dulcemente dormido…

Vergo entró apresuradamente, abriendo la puerta sin llamar:

-¡Joven Maestro, buenas…!

Pero quedó parado ante lo que vio.

Doflamingo, con las gafas puestas y en bata, le hacía un suave gesto, llevándose un dedo a los labios, pidiéndole silencio mientras su otra mano acariciaba la cabeza de un dormido Law, que estaba acurrucado entre las mantas, con dormida expresión de felicidad.

-Perdón – dijo, en voz más baja. – Sólo le traía buenas noticias. Hemos encontrado a Duif.

-¿Dónde está?

-Está como nosotros: esperando para entrar o no en Water Seven. Parece ser que tiene problemas con su barco.

Con eso, la sonrisa de Doflamingo se acentuó.

-¿Lo ves, Law-chan? – susurró entonces al chico dormido - Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca…

Y sonrió aún más cuando notó cómo el chico, como a modo de respuesta, se acurrucaba aún más contra él, sonriendo dulcemente… .


	8. Descanso

LosientolosientolosientooooT_T

Sabía que llevaba retraso, pero de lo que no tenía NI IDEA era de que llevase un mes...lo siento muchooooo...

En fin, guapas, éste es un adelanto para celebrar mi cumpleaños con vosotras^^(las fans de "La Bella", que se pasen por ahí mañana por la tarde, hora española;)) Para compensar, lo he hecho un poco largo;). De hecho, me quedó tan largo y con dos asuntos tan diferenciados que he tenido que partirlo en dos. Por cierto, si la suerte me ayuda, espero que la semana que viene pueda poner el siguiente...

Y...creo que dejé a la parejita en algo poco más que interesante...¬w¬

Sin más dilación...

...dentro, capítulo...

**DESCANSO**

Doflamingo, aún medio dormido, se estiró cuan largo era en su cama…

…y se dio cuenta enseguida de algo.

¿Dónde estaba Law?

Escuchó entonces un leve quejido a su lado.

Instintivamente, alargó su mano, cogiendo una cintura…

-Aún no me creo que te hayas ido a dormir con las gafas… - escuchó entonces, en tono risueñamente burlón.

Y Doflamingo no pudo menos que sonreír.

Law se estaba sentando en la cama a su lado, algo molesto ahora que se había sentado, aún tapado por las sábanas, mirándolo atentamente, levemente sonrojado.

Lo primero que recordaba Law era despertarse, desnudo y algo adolorido, pero como en una especie de dulce y agradable nebulosa, arropado por las sábanas mientras la luz del medio día entraba amortiguada por las cortinas de la habitación, con el cuerpo del mayor al lado, ambos abrazados en sueños… .

Seguramente también "trabajó" un poco mientras yo estaba dormido, pensó el chico al ver que estaba en bata, en absoluto molesto.

Se le hacía raro estar así, por eso se había incorporado, en principio para traer comida.

Pero luego no había podido dejar de mirarlo, ahí dormido, con la bata entreabierta.

Realmente era grande, en todos los sentidos…

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano, Law – chan?

-Ya es medio día. Iba a traer comida.

Sintió entonces la enorme mano del mayor sobre su cabeza.

-Podemos pedirla. No tienes que irte.

Eso hizo a Law sonreír levemente, dejándose tumbar otra vez contra el pecho de Doflamingo.

Estaba tan a gusto a pesar del escozor…

Y a ninguno le pasó desapercibida la reacción del chico ante la cercanía de Doflamingo, visible a pesar de la manta.

-Vaya, Law-chan…¿quién iba a esperar esto? – sonrió Doflamingo, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Mmh…- murmuró el chico con una sonrisa soñolienta, acurrucándose contra la mano del mayor – Digamos…que es agradable…

-¡Fu, fu, fu! – rio Doflamingo, besándole la frente – Desde luego que lo es.

Law se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que el mayor lo destapaba despacio…pero casi sintió alivio al notar el aire contra su endurecido miembro, que se estaba endureciendo aún más al notar sobre él la mirada de Doflamingo aun a través de las gafas.

Joder, ¿qué le estaba…?

Pero suspiró, sintiendo como alivio al sentir la mano del mayor sobre su erección, suave, sin apretar, acariciándola despacio, como en una dulce tortura, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre él, besándole el cuello.

Doflamingo, por su parte, se notaba a sí mismo reaccionar al ver cómo se retorcía, cómo respondía a sus caricias, con todavía más facilidad que hacía unas horas.

Sonrió, lamiéndose los labios.

Era…era muy sensible…posiblemente no había nunca follado con nadie así…

Y le encantaba, joder…

Aunque se dio cuenta de la mueca de molestia del chico.

-¿Te duele? – le susurró.

-Un…un poco…

-Shhh…es normal…entonces me esperaré…pero mientras…espero que no te importe jugar un poco…

Law jadeó al notar que le besaba el pecho, haciéndole suspirar y tumbarse de espaldas cuando Doflamingo, sin prisa, lo comenzó a acariciar.

-Vale…ya veo que no te importa – sonrió el mayor.

-Nooo…la verdad es que no… - sonrió Law, entre gemidos, más cuando el rubio comenzó a morderle los pezones. Con un suspiro, comenzó a acariciarse…

…pero la mano del mayor lo detuvo.

-Shhh…¿Quién ha dicho que te puedas tocar?

-Ah…ca…brón…ng… - pero rio, entre avergonzado y excitado, con su polla ya dejando escapar líquido preseminal…

Despacio, Doflamingo deslizó sus dedos por sus muslos, mandándole más escalofríos antes de besarle el lóbulo, suspirando al notar la erección del chico contra la suya, que quería hundirse otra vez en ese calor ansioso, haciéndole cada vez más difícil cumplir lo que acababa de decirle…

Pero no tuvo que preocuparse por eso…

…porque, poniendo aún más a prueba su resistencia, Law, sin dejar de mirarlo con las mejillas coloradas, con su miembro tan duro que parecía de piedra, abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo, sonriéndole entre jadeos.

-Haz…hazlo…Métemela…

Jodeeeer, pensó Doflamingo, sintiendo que iba a explotarle sólo con ver eso.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, joder…si…si sé que me la quieres meter…hazl…

Y se cortó con un largo gemido cuando Doflamingo empezó a echarle crema con dos dedos, toda la que le permitía la urgencia, justo antes de cubrirse su propia polla y empezar a entrar, más rápido que la vez anterior, cortándole de nuevo la respiración aunque se volvió a poner una sábana como tope, sin meterla entera.

Pero para Law era lo mismo, dopado como estaba de esa mezcla de placer y dolor que había sentido antes, agarrándose tan fuerte de la bata de Doflamingo que prácticamente se la arrancó.

-Jodeeeer… - gimió Law, mordiéndole el hombro, más al notar que con eso el hombre gemía.

-Ng…Dios…si es que…no puedo pasar sin follarte…Dios…- con cada palabra,aumentaba el ritmo, haciendo que el chico le aferrara con las piernas.

-A…así…mé…métemela…- gimió, mordiéndose enseguida el labio, algo abochornado.

-Aaaaah…no, sigue…me…me encanta que seas tan directo… - sonrió el hombre, clavándole la mitad de su polla casi sin piedad, gimiendo al notar que ahora el chico hacía más por replicarle, por tragarlo, prácticamente ordeñándosela, de manera inconsciente… -Joder…Law-chan… ¿sabes…recuperar el tiempo perdido, eh?

Law se notó confuso por ese comentario unos segundos…

…porque casi en seguida se retorció, mordiendo a Doflamingo en el cuello cuando éste le levantó un poco el trasero, embistiéndole casi en vilo sobre la cama a la vez que no dejaba de masturbarle… .

Y lo último que vio mientras se corría fue la cara de Doflamingo manchada de su propia esencia a la vez que la corrida del hombre lo golpeaba, llenándolo de arriba abajo, haciéndolo gritar mientras se caía en la cama, jadeando… .

Aunque casi enseguida notó la presencia del mayor sobre él.

-¿Vas a dejarlo así? – le susurró Doflamingo.

Law se ruborizó al saber a lo que se refería…pero tentativamente, extendió su cansada lengua, limpiando su propia semilla de la cara de Doflamingo. Chasqueó un poco la lengua, consiguiendo una leve risa del mayor.

Como esto siga así, no salimos de aquí en toda la semana, pensó el hombre, risueño,antes de besarlo mientras salía, a lo que el chico replicó, sintiendo un poco la pérdida a pesar del alivio.

Pero pronto se encontró suspirando contra el pecho del hombre cuando éste lo apretó, rodeándole la cintura con su enorme pierna y envolviéndolo entre sus grandes brazos. Entre jadeos de cansancio, Law sonrió levemente, entrecerrando los ojos.

Le estaba oyendo el corazón.

Doflamingo sintió entonces que Law llevaba su mano a su pecho, acariciándolo cansadamente…

..y se dio cuenta de que estaba besándole la cicatriz que todavía le quedaba del tajo que le había hecho hacía más de una semana, despacio, quitándole los puntos con sus poderes, sin hacerle daño.

El rubio cerró entonces los ojos, con una sonrisa suave, apretando la cabeza del chico.

Law-chan.

_Su_ Law-chan.

-Voy a pedir que traigan la comida, ¿de acuerdo? – le susurró, estirando el brazo sin separarse de él.

-Mmm… - murmuró Law, a modo de asentimiento, aunque un poco extrañado, mientras Doflamingo tocaba el timbre que llamaba a los criados de esa casa. Entonces preguntó, cansado- ¿No tienes que salir?

-Fufufu…¿es que tienes alguna prisa? Porque yo no, al menos hoy.

Law se descubrió sonriendo.

-Deduzco que esa calma es porque sabes algo de Duif.

Doflamingo suspiró por dentro. Sabía que Law tendría que sacar el tema. Aunque también se encogió de hombros. Bueno, eran malas noticias al fin y al cabo.

-Oh, sí…no te preocupes por ella. Si todo sale como queremos, pronto ella solita se meterá en la trampa. También va hacia Water Seven.

-Con todo esto ya tengo ganas de verla – sonrió un poco Law.

-Fufufu…no creo que te decepcione. De hecho….no creo que _nada_ de lo que pase te decepcione.

Con eso, Law sonrió con la misma sonrisa que le había visto con Lloyd.

El chico sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-Desde luego, contigo es difícil decepcionarse, Don Quixote –ya… .

Con una sonrisa ahora casi tierna, Doflamingo lo cogió de la barbilla, comenzando a besarlo, a lo que el chico replicó, con ganas, ambos abrazándose en su desnudez, sintiendo cómo ambos volvían a reaccionar entre suspiros…

Bueno, pensó el mayor, hasta que venga la comida tardarán cosa de media hora.

…tiempo más que suficiente para arreglar eso…

Law, vestido sobre los cojines, inspiró, sentándose en la enorme sala del comedor de la casa donde se iban a quedar esos días.

Doflamingo había "tenido que salir".

Pausa para la Luna de Miel, pensó, encogiéndose de hombros, por poca gracia que le hiciera.

No se le había pasado por alto que no le había puesto el grillete de kairouseki, tampoco. Seguramente estaría olvidado ya en un cajón.

Y, por su parte, también se había entretenido buena parte del día. De hecho, la primera comida la estaba haciendo ahora. Hacía un rato se había estado dedicando a "practicar" con el cuerpo de Lloyd, y, aunque tenía que reconocer que estaba siendo más que instructivo, le había costado bastante quitarse el olor a podrido en la ducha. De hecho, la bata que le habían dejado la había tenido que tirar.

En fin, por ese día ya había terminado.

Sonrió levemente para sí mientras miraba el primer diario del día de los varios que le esperaban, buscando algo sobre Water Seven. Aunque sabía que sin duda no diría nada de esos tales CP5, si pasaba algo raro vendría…

Inspiró.

Nada, de momento.

-¿Qué estás, aprendiendo a leer entre líneas?

Levantó la cabeza y vio que Monet le sonreía levemente.

-Digamos que eso intento. Monet…¿tú has entrado, verdad que sí?

-No. Pero puede que me manden. Lo que sí sé es que van a por el dueño del astillero Tom Workers, un enorme tritón Pez Vaca. La razón, la desconozco, pero sé que tiene que ser algo importante para que vaya ese equipo.

-¿Y si no has estado allí, cómo lo sabes?

-Mira. Fíjate. – dijo entonces Monet, sacando el periódico.

"Se aproxima el juicio prorrogado por diez años de Tom, del Tom Workers. A este gyojin, que hace diez años iba a ser condenado por construir el barco de Gold Roger, el Oro Jackson, se le concedió entonces una prórroga a cambio de que construyera el Umi Resha. La revisión de la sentencia…".

Law entonces lo pensó.

Claro, el caso era llamativo, sí…¿pero, a qué ir a por ese gyojin?

-¿Sólo por un barco?

· Eh, yo no sé más de lo que te he dicho. – suspiró Monet, cogiendo una galleta. – Palabra. Aparte, tampoco me importa demasiado. – dijo, sonriendo entonces como quien no había roto un plato en su vida. – Yo hago lo que me mandan y punto.

-Eres una profesional. – dijo Law con una media sonrisa.

Y Monet se lo quedó mirando conforme Law salía.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A la biblioteca.

Si tenía que ir aprendiendo a "leer entre líneas", lo iba a hacer. Y mejor aprovechar ahora que no tenían nada que hacer.

Además, no se creía eso de que Monet no hubiese ido ya…

-Fufufu…Se te va a quedar cara de diario.

Suspiró al notar un abrazo que ya estaba comenzando a serle más que familiar antes de girarse y de que él y Doflamingo se besaran con ganas, ignorando las risitas de una más que divertida Monet.

Pero entonces Law se dio cuenta de algo en la expresión de Doflamingo instantes antes de que se separaran y éste dijera a Monet.

-Señorita, creo que tengo un trabajo para ti. – luego miró a Law - Ven, quiero que veas algo.

Doflamingo, seguido por Law, aceleraba el paso, precedido por Vergo, en ese astillero lleno de barcos de la isla vecina a la que estaban ocupando, a cosa de medio día de la suya. En esa misma isla Vergo les había estado esperando hasta que habían llegado hacía apenas una hora.

El hombre moreno con patillas y gafas había conseguido acordar una cita con el más que impresionado dueño de los astilleros, que ni se creía la oferta ni se creía quién se la había hecho…

Hasta que lo vio en persona.

Ese Shichibukai…

-Don…Don Quixote- sama – sonrió el hombre, sobrecogido, pero tratando de mantener la compostura – Me…me alegra ver que se ha fijado en mis barcos. Aunque…tengo que decirle que su segundo tiene un curioso sentido del humor…

-¿Vergo, contando un chiste?, pensó Law, tratando penosamente de imaginárselo.

Doflamingo entonces se rio:

-Fufufu, querido, el del sentido del humor curioso soy yo. Vergo sólo habla en serio, por eso lo mandé a él.

Al dueño se le quedaron los ojos como platos.

-Pero…pero señor…son más de trescientos millones…¿tanta tripulación tenéis?

Law entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y si no fuera por su carácter estaba seguro de que tendría la misma cara que el dueño de los astilleros.

Barcos. Todos vacíos, con los trabajadores del astillero delante de cada uno mirando a Doflamingo con los ojos como platos.

Entonces lo imaginó.

Doflamingo…

¿¡Quería comprar TODOS los barcos!?

-No sabes en qué gastarte el dinero, ¿no?

-No hables de lo que no entiendes – chistó Vergo, serio.

-Fufufu…sí, créeme, Law - chan, sí lo sé. – dijo entonces Doflamingo, tendiéndole un maletín abierto al dueño – Aquí hay quinientos. Por las molestias. ¿Suficiente?

El dueño se frotó los ojos.

Y, sin pensarlo más, le entregó los papeles de todos los barcos del puerto.

-Firme aquí – dijo, con premura, tendiéndole una pluma.

A Law no se le escapaba cómo los otros presentes miraban la escena, fascinados.

Pero tampoco se le escapó que Doflamingo sonreía de aquella manera.

Apenas acabó, el rubio miró por un rato los barcos que acababa de comprar. Eran unos doce, robustos, todos de buen aspecto, incluso mejores que el pequeño que había traído.

Bueno, ése lo conservaría, por pragmatismo. Nunca se sabía.

Entonces se fijó en que había dos…no, tres. Tres bastante buenos…

-Vergo, manda nuestras cosas a ése…ése…y éste – dijo, palmeando el que estaba mirando ahora, una belleza de ébano, algo estrafalaria, con el mascarón de proa que recordaba a un rey del mar.

-Sí, Joven Maestro – dijo Vergo, sin alterar el gesto, haciendo una seña a la gente que lo esperaba y que se puso a descargar todas las cosas del barco pequeño.

Entonces, el dueño del astillero, miró primero la escena con extrañeza…

…e, instantes después, con auténtico terror, pronto gritando junto con todos sus trabajadores, pero sus gritos fueron ahogados con el enorme estruendo que sacudió el puerto al tiempo que los barcos, como si nada, saltaban en pedazos todos a la vez mientras Doflamingo, sin dejar de sonreír, movía tranquilamente los dedos, como si todo ese desastre no fuera con él.

Law entonces sonrió levemente a su vez.

Entendía perfectamente a qué se había referido Doflamingo con los doscientos millones extra "por las molestias".

Me encanta el olor de la madera nueva, pensó Doflamingo, bastante contento, paseándose por el barco con un pequeño bulto en brazos.

Acababan de estrenar la cocina para cenar, y la verdad, era bastante completa. Era de esas ya habilitadas para los viajes largos. Y anda que eso no se agradecía...bien lo sabía él.

El barco, en general, era realmente enorme, y estaba muy bien decorado. Y, después de tantos años en el mar, él entendía de barcos, desde luego.

Aunque claro, al camarote del capitán, sencillo pero elegante, con paredes de un amarillo muy muy suave y muebles de color caoba, le faltaba un toque "personal", que ya le iría dando, pensó con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el bulto en una de las mesitas.

Para empezar, la cama le parecía, cuando menos, estrecha. Tendría que reemplazarla, claro.

-Le has dado un susto de muerte.

Se encontró con la mirada burlona de Law en la puerta del camarote.

-Fufufu…sí, pero tenía que tomar medidas.

Law inspiró. Claro. Era lo que había pensado hacía un rato.

-Ya lo sé, no podemos dejar que Duif tome un barco hasta que la encontremos. – respondió Law.

Si la Palomita no lograba entrar a Water Seven para reparar su barco, era lógico que buscara otros…

LO que quería decir que…

-¿No decías que la habían encontrado?

Con eso a Doflamingo se le torció un poco el gesto.

-Eso parecía. Resulta que ésta es un poquito más espabilada que las demás: puso una "doble" en su lugar.

-Tienen más gente – dijo Law, recordando la última conversación telefónica.

El gesto de Doflamingo se retorció.

Sí. Había por los menos tres capitanes "afiliados" suyos que habían seguido el ejemplo de las Palomitas: Bruno, Carla y Regis. Se lo había confirmado Monet justo cuando había vuelto en esa mañana…

Pero inspiró.

-Seguimos de "descanso", no te apures. – se encogió Doflamingo de hombros. – Lo de hoy ha sido una excepción.

-¿Te has ido para quemar tranquilamente los de "nuestra" isla sin que te relacionen, verdad?

La sonrisa de Doflamingo le respondió por sí sola momentos antes de que él mismo dijera:

-Yo no los he quemado, querido Law – chan, eso llama mucho la atención, más si va a ser nuestra "casa" una temporada.

-¿Y esto no lo ha sido? – sonrió retorcidamente Law.

-Aquí sí me lo puedo permitir. Digamos que yo no tengo la culpa de que los que trabajen para mí y los hayan comprado los hayan estrellado o algo.

-Por supuesto que no – replicó Law. -¿Ni aquí ni en otras islas?

-Ni aquí ni en otras islas.

Law entonces acarició la madera de la habitación, aún maravillado de que Doflamingo hubiera podido partir una madera como esa con esos hilos.

-¿Vas a hacer eso con todos los barcos que nos vayamos encontrando? – preguntó, distraídamente.

-Ya has visto que no. ¿Qué te parece este?

-No sé…parece bueno. Aún no entiendo de estas cosas.

Entonces inspiró.

El enorme hombre le estaba abrazando por detrás, besándole el cuello, instantes antes de susurrarle al oído:

-Mi oferta sigue en pie, ya lo sabes…

Law sonrió bajo su leve sonrojo al pensar en lo que decía…

_-Monet y tú vais a tener que ir algo apretados con el resto de la tripulación. Claro que puedes venir a mi habitación siempre que quieras…fufufu…_

…y ya Doflamingo rio cuando vio cómo Law se desnudaba a toda prisa, momentos antes de besarlo, con fuerza, a lo que el rubio respondió, ambos prácticamente arrancándose la ropa.

-Fufufu…¿quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido, no es así? – rio el rubio en cuanto se separaron para respirar.

-No veo que te quejes. – sonrió Law.

-No, desde luego – añadió Doflamingo, relamiéndose, cogiéndole sin brusquedad de las manos- no me quejo en absoluto – murmuró entonces, inclinando la cabeza sobre su pecho antes de cogerlo en brazos, sin dejar de morderlo y haciéndole suspirar como todo el día anterior.

Law jadeó, dejándose hacer, dejándose lamer, gimiendo bajito cuando notó cómo el rubio le mordía suavemente los pezones, tal y como ambos estaban empezando a descubrir que le gustaba al chico…Gimiendo, peleó un poco con Doflamingo, mordiéndole finalmente el hombro cuando el mayor no le dejó hacerle lo mismo en el pecho, dejando escapar gemidos ahogados mientras el mayor le sujetaba sin violencia de las manos, elevando a Law con ayuda de sus hilos y comenzando a frotar ambas erecciones…

…pero, para leve sorpresa de Doflamingo, Law no dejó que el mayor le echara sobre la cama.

De hecho, apenas el hombre hizo el gesto de subirse, Law se tumbó con todo su peso sobre él, tumbándolo con eso y sujetándolo de las manos antes de besarlo.

Doflamingo se dio cuenta casi en seguida de lo que el chico quería…

…y más cuando lo vio posicionarse como buenamente podía, tratando de salvar la altura.

Por unos instantes, lo miró divertido.

Pero se dio cuenta de algo.

El chico se había quedado parado, mirándolo, como sin saber qué hacer a pesar de que estaba muy claro lo que quería.

-Fufufu…tranquilo…tranquilo, Law – chan – susurró el rubio – No pasa nada. Pero, ya que has empezado, sigue tú…

Law jadeó, un poco nervioso, viendo la más que tentadora imagen que tenía bajo sus manos. Tentativamente, acarició el pecho del mayor, tratando de pensar en empezar.

Pero…no podía ser tan fácil.

No…

Estaba seguro de que lo de que "no pasaba nada" tenía que tener alguna…

Gimió, entonces.

Doflamingo, sin que se diera cuenta, le había hecho soltarle la mano con sus hilos y le estaba acariciando por detrás, metiéndole un dedo en la entrada.

-Me estaba empezando a aburrir. – dijo el mayor, a modo de explicación…

…pero en un tono que ya estaba empezando a conocerle.

Law primero se avergonzó por la vacilación que acababa de tener…pero pronto se olvidó de eso cuando se dio cuenta de que los hilos de Doflamingo lo habían llevado entre los brazos del mayor, justo delante de su enorme miembro, que ahora acariciaba su trasero mientras Doflamingo lo seguía preparando, haciéndolo suspirar y olvidar cada vez más la vergüenza…

Que quedó anestesiada temporalmente cuando sintió cómo Doflamingo acercaba su enorme miembro a su entrada, sin dejar de lamerle el cuello.

Gimió mientras notaba cómo Doflamingo ponía la sábana enrollada de tope, justo debajo de él, instantes antes de ayudarlo a sentarse. Suspiró cuando por fin entró, sintiéndose algo aliviado, más cuando el mayor lo besó, acallando sus gemidos, pronto ayudándolo a moverse, relajándolo, cada vez más, haciéndole sentir tan bien que comenzó a reírse.

Doflamingo con eso inspiró, sonriendo, parando un momento para mirarlo, para ver esa expresión, ahora casi sin vergüenza; para enmarcar su cara con su enorme mano antes de acariciarle los labios, antes de lamerlos, provocándole cosquillas que hicieron que se riera más, con lo que las aumentó, más que gustoso...

Decidió que le gustaba ese sonido.

Law, con eso, dejando ya definitivamente de lado la vergüenza, se volvió a reír, abrazando ahora con más fuerza el cuello del mayor, dejándose ahora tumbar sobre la cama, suspirando… .

Por un momento, deseó que Doflamingo se quitara el tope, aun sabiendo que le dolería.

Quería…

Quería notarlo todo lo que le fuera posible.

Esa vez y las que vinieran.

De todas las maneras que pudiera… .

Bajo la cada vez más leve luz del atardecer, Monet sonreía, extendiendo sus alas mientras planeaba de nuevo por los alrededores de Water Seven…

…y se deshizo en nieve casi invisible conforme comenzaba a acercarse a todos los barcos del puerto, pasando entre partículas entre ellos y riendo para sí mientras ellos se quedaban parados, sin poder entrar ni moverse por las callejuelas de Water Seven como ella.

Por eso era por lo que le gustaban tan poco los barcos.

Por eso, y porque no se podían mover tan fácilmente como ella.

Le encantaba deshacerse en nieve desde que había comido su Yuki Yuki no mi, y no sólo por espiar.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

Sacó un Den Den Mushi pequeñito, para hablar con Vergo, mientras quedaba agarrada a uno de los edificios abandonados de la ciudad:

-El CP5 acaba de entrar en Water Seven. Confirmado.

Y entonces se fijó en que venía una barquichuela.

Law despertó en medio de la noche, con el enorme cuerpo de Doflamingo rodeándolo y dándole calor debajo de las sábanas, mientras en la oscuridad del camarote se escuchaba el susurro del océano.

Sonrió un poco, acariciando cansadamente la nuca del mayor, aunque casi enseguida sintió ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared por lo que había pasado antes.

Más por haber dejado que Doflamingo se diera cuenta.

_No pasa nada._

Sin querer faltar a Doflamingo, recordaba a otra persona que también le había dicho que no pasaba nada, hacía dos años, cuando había llegado corriendo a su casa con el tobillo torcido.

El doctor Daniel. Un hombre bastante simpático de trato, de apariencia también simpática con cara regordeta y con su bigote blanco que recordaba a un abuelo y que le había cogido corriendo del suelo cuando lo había visto en el patio de su casa, tirado sin poder moverse por el tobillo hinchado.

_No pasa nada. No me importa. Te puedes quedar._

Pues menos mal que podía quedarme, pensó con ironía…

…precisamente…

_-Te quería preguntar…¿cómo aprendiste lo que sabes de medicina?- le había dicho Doflamingo hacía un par de días, cuando le había terminado de limpiar la herida ya definitivamente._

_Law inspiró antes de decir._

_-Empecé con mi propio tobillo. Lo tuve que improvisar, pero salió bien mientras no pude encontrar un médico real._

_-¿Y qué pasó cuando lo encontraste?_

_No se le escapa una, pensó Law, con un suspiro._

_-Fue…majo. Me quedé allí unas semanas._

_-¿Así fue como llegaste a manos de Lloyd, verdad?_

_Law se puso un poco más rígido._

_Si cuando digo que no se le escapa una… ._

_-Sí. El tío en cuanto vio lo que Wedington ofrecía por mi cabeza, me vendió. Me lo intentó justificar, encima. Desde su punto de vista, parecía incluso que lo raro hubiera sido no entregarme. La verdad es que la recompensa triplicaba su patrimonio de sobras. – entonces apareció en su cara una sonrisa retorcida – Pero digamos que Wedington se las apañó para no pagarle._

_Pronto se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa que esbozó Doflamingo no tenía nada que envidiar a la suya._

_-Fufufu…¿a que al médico, en el sitio donde Wedington había quedado para darle el dinero, en realidad le esperaban los matones del segundo?_

_Eso dejó a Law como poco, consternado._

_Había sido EXACTAMENTE así._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Law – chan, te sorprendería las veces que se ve lo mismo una y otra vez, y no hablo sólo de este mundillo. En fin, digamos que una venganza que me ahorro._

Law sonrió sin poder evitarlo al recordar esa última frase… .

Enseguida notó que el mayor lo abrazaba más en sueños, murmurando algo, con la patilla de las gafas torcidas.

Otra vez se ha dormido con las gafas puestas, pensó Law para sí mientras se las recolocaba.

Se dio cuenta también de algo que no había visto antes.

En la mesa al lado de la cabecera, había una pequeña pila de periódicos, junto con un bloc de notas y una pluma.

Con eso, suspiró, con una leve sonrisa, besando la frente del mayor.

Se ha dado cuenta de lo que he estado haciendo, pensó para sí.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Doflamingo y poniéndose el camisón, Law cogió un par de periódicos, el bloc, la pluma y una linterna.

La verdad, hacía buena noche, pensó mientras salía a cubierta, haciéndole un leve gesto con la cabeza al vigilante nocturno, que le replicó antes de girarse… .

Pero de pronto vio que el vigilante quedaba rígido, instantes antes de bajar a toda prisa.

La tripulación de ese barco estaba bien despierta mientras, amparados en la oscuridad, con las velas negras, avanzaban. Bruno, el capitán, hizo una señal silenciosa a sus hombres para que guardaron los remos, que no habían tenido más remedio que sacar. Aunque los habían usado tan levemente que el ruido se había confundido con el del oleaje.

Hacía poco que habían visto el barco de Doflamingo. Desde luego, su payasada en el astillero había recorrido enseguida todas las islas de los alrededores.

Rey de Dressrosa, rey de Dresrrosa, pensó el Bruno, con ironía. Él tampoco quería como rey a un perro del gobierno…

Por eso, en cuanto había oído hablar de la oposición de las Palomitas, no había podido menos que apoyarla, aunque desgraciadamente hubiera llegado tarde para salvar a las cuatro que habían muerto.

La idea, de momento, estaba yendo como la seda…

Pero…de pronto…

-¿¡QUÉ COÑO…!? – gritó alguien.

Quedó de piedra.

Sin ruido de ninguna clase, el mascarón de proa se había _separado, _tal como suena, de dicha proa, hundiéndose en el mar…

Y si eso los dejó de piedra, fue aún peor cuando, en un segundo pestañeo de ojos, lo que se perdió fue buena parte de la proa, lo que comenzó a desestabilizar el barco, haciéndolo moverse peligrosamente hacia atrás, entre, ahora sí, verdaderos gritos de terror de la tripulación, que empezó a sujetarse a donde buenamente podía…

-¡TODOS A LOS BOTES! – gritó Bruno.

-¡TODOS A LOS BO…! – fue a corear su segundo…

…pero el grito quedó atragantado, y él escupió pronto sangre.

Un hilo acababa de atravesarle la garganta, a él y a cinco de los suyos, así como muchos pronto atravesaron el resto del barco, continuando haciéndolos pedazos.

…y pronto atravesándolo a él, pero sin matarlo, no todavía…

…porque los hilos lo crucificaron en el mástil para que viera bien cómo los suyos iban muriendo entre los hilos de Doflamingo y los gritos de los demás que habían ido subiendo al barco…

…y, cuando escuchó las maníacas carcajadas del rubio, que no dejaba de mirarlo, supo que, ni de broma, iba a ser rápido…

Law, aún agotado por el esfuerzo que le había supuesto hacer lo de la proa, jadeaba, mirando los restos del barco destrozado con toda la creatividad de la que Doflamingo era capaz.

A pesar de las carcajadas, estaba comenzando a conocer a Doflamingo lo suficiente para saber que éste estaba, como poco, que trinaba.

Y no lo culpaba, joder. No dejaban de tomarlo por idiota.

Vergo tampoco lo culpaba. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, el que el crío hubiera hecho eso les había dado tiempo más que de sobra para reaccionar.

Entró de una patada en lo que había sido el camarote del difunto Bruno, seguido de los demás:

-Saqueadlo todo. Y traed vivo a quien sea que encontréis escondido. Tiene mucho que explicar.

Cuando dejaron de oírse los gritos de los del barco, Doflamingo inspiró, ajustándose las gafas, dándose cuenta entonces de la respiración del chico.

Inspiró, sintiendo agradecimiento otra vez.

-Bien hecho, Law – chan – murmuró entonces, sin mirarlo, pero tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. - ¿Has forzado tu radio, verdad?

-Un po… - empezó el chico.

Pero uno de sus subordinados se apresuró a señalar.

-Joven Maestro, mire allí.

Ahora, en el temprano amanecer, se veían dos barcos.

Dos barcos que conocía muy bien de Dressrosa.

Apretó los dientes.

¿Regis también estaba allí?

Pero pronto quedó parado.

¿Qué era lo que ambos barcos estaban alzando en los mástiles?

Pronto se vio.

En cada mástil, había una bandera blanca.

Y pronto, de uno de los barcos, por Den Den Mushi, se escuchó la voz de un hombre que gritó:

-¡Don Quixote – sama! ¡Soy yo, Regis! ¡Quiero negociar mi rendición! ¡¿Está dispuesto?!

A toda prisa, el mismo subordinado le trajo a Don Quixote un Den Den Mushi.

El rubio, con expresión un tanto hastiada, contesó.

-No pienso hacerlo aquí.

-¡Lo entiendo! ¡Elija el terreno usted! ¡Nos atendremos a sus condiciones!

Doflamingo asintió con la cabeza antes de empezar a hablar.

Pero había un detalle que en la oscuridad sólo Law y los demás que estaban cerca podían apreciar.

Su sonrisa no podía ser más siniestra.


	9. Enfermo

Arf, arf...que no llegaba...que no llegaba...

XDDD, hola, guapas^^. Quería actualizar el viernes, pero entre unas cosas que me pasaron y que me quería ir de viaje(¬w¬), pues no he podido...pero digamos que he vuelto inspirada^^.

Así que nada, para compensar haber tardado tanto la otra vez;), aquí tenéis este. A partir de ahora intentaré normalizarlos en dos semanas.

Dicho esto...dentro, capítulo...

**ENFERMO**

La Cocinera Jefa de ese restaurante, entre los pocos clientes que quedaban en la planta de arriba, no podía estar más satisfecha, aunque realmente aún no se lo creía.

No se creía esa enorme cantidad de gente que había venido de golpe a su restaurante, en aquella islita perdida.

Y tampoco se creía que le hubieran pedido la sala de banquetes, por la que cobraban un plus, además de, encima, pagarle por adelantado.

Desde luego, había sido un grupo inmenso.

Aunque no podía negar que, en un principio, les había aterrado, pues su aspecto decía "piratas" a voz en grito, y tenían, cuando menos, unas pintas rayando en lo siniestro, sobre todo aquel del abrigo de plumas rosas…

Pero parecían muy animados, especialmente aquel tipo, que pasaba el brazo por el hombro de un hombre de pelo largo que sonreía mientras el resto de gente se reía, divertidísimos...

Estaba más que claro que celebraban algo. Las risas y la música que les habían dejado tocar se oían desde ahí, a pesar del rumor de la sala, aunque sin llegar a molestar.

Además, que el mismo rubio había pedido que les trajeran de todo, y cada vez que uno de los camareros pasaba, le habían contado que el ambiente era cada vez mejor. Por lo visto, era una celebración en nombre de un tal Regis.

En fin, pensó contando el dinero. Con eso, ya tenían para cubrir todo el mes.

Aunque notó de pronto algo raro.

No sabía decir qué, pero…

Entonces se dio cuenta.

Oía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando en la sala.

-¿Qué pasa, jefa? – preguntó una de las camareras.

-La música…¿han parado de golpe de tocar?

-Pues…se irán a ir ya… - dijo la camarera.

Entonces la Cocinera Jefa sonrió, tranquilizándose un poco…

…aunque, curiosamente, sin lograr espantar esa extraña inquietud.

Pero en fin:

-Bueno, pues ya que han sido tan buenos clientes,vamos a llevarles el sake de la casa – dijo, sonriendo – Lo llevo yo misma, tú y otras dos venid con más jarras que van a hacer falta.

Y con una sonrisa presurosa, se dio prisa en coger las botellas a la par que tres camareras más la seguían, obedientes, con las bandejas.

Aunque…

…la sensación volvió a golpearla cuando comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras.

-¿Jefa? – preguntó una, mientras las otras dos bajaban - ¿Qué le pasa?

Entonces…

¡Entonces ella supo lo que pasaba!

Silencio.

Demasiado…

Y, de pronto, roto, roto por el chocar de las jarras de las chicas contra el suelo cuando estas, gritando de terror, las dejaron caer, huyendo apresuradamente, dejando las puertas abiertas mientras corrían sin dejar de gritar…

…y pronto, la que gritó, fue ella, la Cocinera, mientras la camarera a su lado vomitaba.

Todo, TODO el salón estaba lleno de hilos, rojizos, rojizos por la sangre de los cuerpos que atravesaban, brutalmente mutilados, todos con una expresión de terror inconcebible(eso los que tenían aún los ojos, claro), formando auténticas paredes muertas y sangrantes por todo el salón, goteando aún en el suelo, lleno como el aire de partes mutiladas y de cadáveres, muchos sin cabeza, rajados algunos de arriba a abajo, dejando que por toda la sala circulara el olor a muerte…

…y, en la mesa, en el puesto central…

-Oh…Dios mío… - masculló la mujer, haciendo un claro esfuerzo para no vomitar ella también antes de gritar a los camareros que ya se estaban acercando, pronto aterrados también - ¡Un Den Den Mushi, una ambulancia!¡Algo, joder!

Un chaval, un pobre grumete, el único vivo de esa sala, estaba_ crucificado_ en la silla central, atravesado por los mismos hilos que todos por las muñecas y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y retorcidos en una expresión cercana a la locura mientras no podía dejar de mirar a la cabeza cortada sobre la mesa que lo miraba a su vez, con una expresión también retorcida por el dolor pero con una siniestra sonrisa, sonrisa forzada porque las comisuras de sus labios habían sido brutalmente rajadas hasta casi la sien…

Y, sobre el mantel, escrito con sangre, las letras que decían al chico:

_Haz saber a todos lo bien que se lo ha pasado Regis cuando ha intentado volver de rodillas después de traicionarme. Fu, fu, fu._

Y de pronto ella se dio cuenta de algo más.

De del abrigo rosa, no había ni rastro…ni de los que le acompañaban,

¿Cómo habrían salido?

Law jadeaba, muy cansado, pensando que se caería de un momento a ía sido un verdadero alivio cuando habían subido al bote, de hecho casi se había quedado dormido…aunque había sido una pequeña tortura subir luego en el barco, aún en alta mar.

Pero se mantuvo en pie, yendo a duras penas a la cama.

Había tenido que sacarlos a él, Vergo y Doflamingo de esa sala. Afortunadamente los pocos que los habían ido acompañando habían ido saliendo con disimulo en pequeños grupos, aprovechando el jolgorio de la "fiesta".

Claro que desde luego había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de la trampa, pensó Law.

Aunque desde luego no había lugar a dudas de lo muchísimo que a Doflamingo le gustaba el teatro… .

_-He cometido un error. Estoy más que dispuesto a enmendarlo._

_Doflamingo dio un sorbo a su sake, sin apartar la vista de un Regis postrado de rodillas delante de él, igual que su Segundo, mientras los miembros de su tripulación estaban de pie en ese restaurante que habían logrado que les vaciaran._

_Ya era medio día, y habían bajado a una islita a medio camino entre Water Seven y la residencia temporal de la familia Don Quixote, cuyo representante estaba ahora sentado al frente, con Vergo a su derecha y Law sentado a la izquierda, pensando en que la escena le recordaba a los dibujos de fábulas donde el padre bueno perdonaba al hijo pródigo._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Regis? – dijo quedamente Doflamingo._

_-Lo siento – dijo Regis, tragando saliva. - Pídame lo que quiera - _

_-Fufufu…digamos que me siento benevolente._

_A Regis se le iluminó la cara, sin creerlo._

_Don…¿Don Quixote, iba a perdonarlo?_

_-¿Te puedo pedir lo que quiera, en serio?_

_-Sí, lo que quiera._

_Mala respuesta, pensó Law._

_Especialmente cuando vio la sonrisa que le aparecía a Doflamingo por debajo de las gafas._

_-Pues…¿por qué no sonríes para mí?_

_-¿Per…perdón? – dijo Regis, con una expresión confusa._

La "sonrisa del payaso", le habían dicho a Law el resto de los tripulantes que se llamaba eso.

Sí, desde luego, muy propio de Doflamingo, pensó con cierto regocijado sarcasmo.

Vamos, si Bruno y Regis habían malinterpretado la señal de los barcos, esta señal no tenía ninguna doblez que se pudiera malinterpretar.

Si es que el que hemos dejado vivo puede hablar, claro, pensó Law con cierta siniestra ironía.

Perdón, ha.

¿Esto también lo camuflarán en el periódico?, pensó Law, algo divertido a pesar del mareo. Le gustaría ver cómo lo intentaba…

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en cubierta.

Doflamingo ya hacía un rato que había dado orden de salir.

Lo que había pasado allí hacía cosa de media hora le había puesto ahora de mucho mejor humor, aunque seguía algo cabreado.

Bueno…"algo" era un eufemismo.

¿De verdad, lo consideraban tan débil como para perdonar una traición?

Una vacilación, de acuerdo, podría perdonarla, y según la vacilación. Sabía que no todo el mundo era tan…creativo como él.

¿Pero, una traición?

Sólo tenía que recordar la sonrisa de alivio de Regis cuando se había tragado la trampa para que le hirviera la sangre, igual que las de los demás mientras todos comían y se reían, creyéndose su pequeña farsa. ¿De verdad le creían tan imbécil?

¡Él ya había matado al primer hombre cuando ellos aún se lo hacían encima, joder!

Los demás miembros de la tripulación, conocedores del carácter de Don Quixote, decidieron, sabiamente, poner tierra de por medio, cuanta más por medio, mejor. Hasta Vergo en esos momentos evitaba acercarse.

Vergo, ahora mismo estoy para…

…pero enmudeció cuando quien se puso a su lado fue Law, besándolo con fuerza, con ganas, abrazándolo, apretándole los hombros con fuerza, masajeándoselos por debajo del abrigo.

Entonces Don Quixote Doflamingo sintió su furia anestesiarse…o mejor dicho, convertirse en otra cosa, mientras su sonrisa se hacía menos siniestra, menos retorcida; todo al tiempo que apretaba al chico contra sí, sintiéndose mejor con eso y con ver cómo lo miraba, con las mejillas encendidas.

Inspiró, perdiéndose por un momento, cogiendo con eso a Law en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación, sonriéndole.

Pero…un momento.

Había algo que no…

La expresión de Law, a pesar de que sonreía, no…

-¡Law – chan!

Antes de darse cuenta, el chico se le había desmayado en los brazos de cansancio, ardiendo de fiebre.

Law sintió su cabeza como si una familia entera de gigantes hubiera decidido bailar un zapateado…

…y pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama, desnudo y tapado parcialmente con la manta mientras una bolsa con hielo le refrescaba la frente.

-¿Busco un médico? – dijo Vergo.

Pero antes de que Doflamingo dijera nada:

-¿Vaya, Vergo, te preocupas por mí? Se te agradece, aunque teniendo en cuenta que estamos en alta mar…Pero la intención te la agradezco, eso sí.

Fufufu. Vale. Eso es que está mejor, pensó Doflamingo con una leve sonrisa antes de mirar a Law que sonreía débilmente bajo el paño con hielo que le habían puesto en la cabeza al tiempo que Vergo apretaba los puños, poco menos que mosqueado.

Aunque pronto suspiró interiormente.

Aunque la fiebre había bajado, estaba claro que Law apenas sí podía moverse.

Le había pedido demasiado.

Y el chaval había sido tan bruto de no decir nada hasta ese momento.

-Vergo, dile al navegante que si puede encontrar una vía más rápida.

Asintiendo levemente, Vergo se retiró, sin decir nada.

Instantes después, Doflamingo dijo, tajante:

-En cuanto lleguemos, mejorado o no, te llevo al médico. ¿Entendido?

Law asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que ese leve movimiento hacía que todo se moviera mucho.

Entonces vio que Doflamingo le ofrecía un vaso de zumo de naranja, a lo que Law se incorporó despacio, comenzando a beber a sorbitos.

La verdad, ahora que el chico lo pensaba, nunca se había forzado tanto. ¿Estaría su límite ahí?, pensó, sintiendo zozobra por un momento.

Miró a Doflamingo, y no pudo evitar sonreír interiormente al recordar todo lo que le había ido viendo hacer.

No, su límite no podía estar _ahí_, pensó Law.

-Tengo…tengo que practicar más. – murmuró, sujetando el vaso.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero desde luego ahora no.

-No sólo esto. También me refiero a la espada, como la que me dejaste el otro día.

¿La espada?, pensó Doflamingo…y suspiró. Claro. Los dos se habían olvidado del tema.

Pero vio que la expresión del chico seguía siendo seria.

-No quiero depender sólo de esto.

Sí que es orgulloso, sí, pensó Don Quixote Doflamingo.

Pero eso le gustaba, qué hostias.

-Fufufu…no está mal, no está mal… - dijo, cogiéndole entonces las manos y señalándole los dedos - Créeme, tú no dependerás sólo de esto…

Y Law suspiró cuando comenzó a besarle la mano, pronto subiendo por el brazo, pero despacio, muy despacio, hasta que sus labios se juntaron otra vez, con suavidad.

El chico notó entonces que Doflamingo, con cuidado, lo destapaba, mirándolo, instantes antes de besarlo en el pecho.

Con eso, el moreno sonrió un poco.

-Yo también tengo ganas de follar contigo, Don Quixote – ya. Me he quedado con las ganas. – murmuró, aún cansado. Mierda…

Pero no se le escapaba que el mayor sonreía, pensando en algo.

-¿Tú solo? Pero …se me ocurre una idea… - susurró el mayor contra su pecho.

Law inspiró al notar su proximidad cuando, tras quitarse la camisa, el hombre entró con él en la cama, pero sin apretarle demasiado fuerte, comenzando a recorrer despacio su cuerpo desnudo sin dejar de besarlo en los labios, pero no tan demandante como siempre, encendiéndolo poco a poco por debajo de su propio ardor febril, de tal manera que no se sintió en absoluto mareado... .

Poco a poco comenzó a corresponder a sus caricias, con febril torpeza, notando cómo ambas erecciones empezaban a frotarse, pero de forma errática, sin la urgencia de otras veces, sólo buscándose igual que se buscaban las manos, la piel, la boca; todo con la misma lentitud y la misma suavidad, en un lánguido y suave placer que ambos se daba mutuamente en el calor de la cama, haciéndoles suspirar por un tiempo que ninguno supo lo que duró ni, la verdad, tenía ninguna prisa por averiguar; sólo jadeando, pronto, pesadamente, ahogándose el uno en los labios del otro… .

Hasta que Law notó cómo Doflamingo, con un suspiro contenido contra su hombro, se vaciaba lánguidamente sobre su muslo. Eso le hizo jadear más pesadamente, apretándose más contra él, deseando por un momento estar mejor para hacer algo más que frotar su erección contra la ya medio erecta del mayor, que lo acarició de la misma manera mientras le permitía perderse en su sudor…

Y Doflamingo suspiró otra vez al notar cómo el chico era quién ahora se desparramaba sobre él, jadeando pesadamente en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos pesadamente.

-¿Mejor?

Se miraron un momento, sorprendidos.

Ambos lo habían dicho a la vez.

Entonces los dos se rieron, antes de besarse, ninguno sin prisa por salir de la cama, dejándose poco a poco llevar por el sueño que se iba abriendo paso por ellos en el tierno calor de la cama.

Sí…ambos necesitaban descansar.

Law inspiró profundamente al escuchar el veredicto del doctor.

Como había pensado, sólo era agotamiento.

-Si sigues descansando, te pondrás bien – sonrió el médico. – Date cosa de un par de días. Mientras, sigue comiendo y durmiendo lo que te pida el cuerpo.

No es dormir lo que me pide el cuerpo, pensó Law para sí, aunque abochornado por dentro.

Aún recordaba lo de la noche anterior. Recordaba lo cansados que habían estado ambos, y sentía que se volvía a poner en celo al pensar…

Pero sonrió un poco, ocultando sus pensamientos con un escueto:

-Gracias.

-Voy a hablar ahora con tu tutor.

Mi tutor, pensó Law, con una sensación extraña.

Bueno…algo así se podía decir, sí. Desde luego, cosas le había enseñado, desde luego, aunque no sabría decir si lo que se suponía que tenía que enseñar un tutor, pensó con una sonrisa retorcida.

Aunque no sabría decir si esa definición le hacía mucha gracia…o se la haría a Doflamingo.

Para intentar distraerse, cogió de nuevo los periódicos, frunciendo un poco el ceño cuando leyó la palabra "tenryubito".

Ah, genial, pensó para sí, recordando los rezos de los otros esclavos de "a mí no, a mí no, por favor, que no me elija un tenrybito, por favor" que había oído la primera vez que lo habían de muy pequeño había oído lo de que "se les debía respetar", sí.

Así que la noticia podría ser o algo serio o una auténtica gilipollez.

Tras dudarlo unos momentos, Law intentó leer la noticia, aunque enseguida se mareó.

Tocaba gilipollez.

Los putos tenryubitos no sabían hablar más que de sí mismos.

Afortunadamente, sus ojos cayeron en algo más interesante, que leyó con ganas.

-¿Ni enfermo dejas eso? – ironizó la voz de Don Quixote, sentado a su lado.

Law pestañeó. ¿Cuándo había llegado el rubio ahí?

-Es interesante. – dijo Law.- Por cierto, ha salido.

El hombre, asimismo, asintió, con un giro extraño en su sonrisa.

-Eso pretendía. A ver si sabes por qué.

-Porque no saben a ciencia cierta si fuiste tú. Se han saltado las declaraciones de los testigos. Eso casi siempre lo ponen. Si alguno te vio, no le han hecho caso…pero los demás saben que eres tú, de sobras.

-Muy bien. Vas mejorando.

-Lo que estoy viendo es que al Gobierno Mundial le gusta mucho la publicidad.

-Oh, sí, desde luego. Y porque aún no has visto nada.

Law vio que Doflamingo señalaba a un punto con la cabeza.

Se dio cuenta entonces de lo que Doflamingo había dejado al lado de su cama hacía un rato.

¿La espada que había utilizado la otra v…?

No.

Quedó de piedra bajo la sonrisa del mayor cuando desenvainó la que le había dado.

No. Esta…esta no era una espada corriente. Aún no entendía mucho de espadas, pero estaba claro que era mil veces mejor que la que había empuñado la primera vez. Para empezar, era algo más corta, y más ligera, mucho más ligera. Además, brillaba más, y su hoja parecía poder cortar el aire.

Miró entonces a Doflamingo y luego a la espada, sobrecogido.

Era…sabía que era un objeto muy valioso…

Por eso tragó saliva antes de guardarla en la vaina y decir:

-No…no puedo aceptarla.

Para su sorpresa, eso pareció molestar profundamente a Doflamingo, que le mantuvo la espada en el regazo mientras mascullaba:

-¿Por qué no? Aceptaste la otra.

-Pero…pero eso era temporal. – dijo Law, meneando la cabeza - No puedo…

-¿El qué? ¿Pagármela? – masculló Don Quixote, sintiendo que el enfado que había logrado aparcar hacía un rato le volvía, y con fuerza - ¿Es que te he pedido que me la pagues? Es un regalo que yo te hago

Law volvió a mirar la espada, mordiéndose el labio, acariciando suavemente la vaina.

Un regalo.

Se volvió a sentir extrañamente sobrecogido.

-Si te sientes más tranquilo, piensa que es por cómo te portaste el otro día.. – zanjó Doflamingo.

Pero miró en cuanto escuchó que Law volvía a inspirar…

…y cuando vio que cogía la nodachi como si fuera un bebé, sonriendo levemente, para luego mirarle y decirle, con la misma sonrisa:

-Gracias.

Con eso a Doflamingo se le pasó algo el malhumor, más cuando sintió la mano de Law coger la suya.

-En cuanto pueda levantarme, practico. – dijo, con una leve sonrisa.

-Tú lo has dicho. En cuanto puedas.

-¿Te he cabreado más de lo que ya estabas, verdad?

-¿Tanto se me nota? – dijo Doflamingo con una sonrisa retorcida.

-Hombre, digamos que los niños se pondrían a llorar si te pusieras a pasear ahora mismo por el parque.

Con eso Doflamingo se rió, aunque sin demasiado humor.

No quería volver a hablar del puñetero tema, por lo menos en unos días.

De Carla, no se sabía nada. Aunque claro, como se la encontrara en esos momentos, desde luego no respondía.

Y lo único que lo alegraba era saber que parecía que con lo que había pasado las cosas en Dressrosa se habían calmado un poco, o eso le habían dicho…

Dejó de pensar en eso, sintiendo entonces algo más agradable.

Law volvía a besarlo, con las mismas ganas del día anterior, abrazándole con fuerza el cuello.

-Me da a mí que lo que te pide el cuerpo no es precisamente dormir. – sonrió el mayor con picardía, acariciándole la cara - ¿No te han dicho que descanses?

Entonces, Law, con una sonrisa pícara, abrió la sábana.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas en la cama, Don Quixote – ya, y así me vigilas?

Ya estamos otra vez, pensó Doflamingo, realmente relamiéndose ante la imagen que tenía ante sí. Law estaba dejando ver su cuerpo sólo cubierto con el camisón, animado a pesar de la fiebre, y con la cara enrojecida no sólo por esta.

Y lo mejor era que estaba totalmente seguro de que el chico no tenía ni idea del efecto que provocaba.

Porque, oh, en cuanto la tuviera…

El Palomo adoptó un aire grave antes de decir:

-Seguimos sin poder entrar a Water Seven.

Duif, una joven albina cerca de los treinta, pero de rasgos delicados que la hacían parecer aún más joven de lo que ya era, y de larguísimo y precioso pelo ondulado que le llegaba hasta más allá de la cintura, se mordió sus más que mordidas uñas.

Mierda…

Y, qué puta casualidad, ni un solo barco decente en las islas que habían visto.

Bueno, de puta casualidad, nada, claro.

No era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que el destrozo que había sucedido hacía cosa de tres días era una señal clarísima.

"Sé que estás ahí, pero no te voy a buscar. Te voy a hacer salir".

Y, por si fuera poco…

El único aliado que había conseguido con cierto peso, Bruno, había sido asesinado.

Tragó saliva, apretando la Vivre Card de Taube, sintiendo que las lágrimas se le escapaban.

Si tan sólo sus hermanas estuvieran con ella…

Sintió entonces la mano del hombre sobre su cabeza, tierna, suave.

-Jefa… - susurró el Palomo, con voz profunda, besándole la mano – Si…puedo hacer algo por usted…

Duif sonrió débilmente entre lágrimas mirando a Harris, ese hombre algo mayor que ella, de rostro atractivo, con perilla morena, y ojos suaves.

No se aprovecharía de él. Siempre le había parecido cruel, aunque algunas de sus hermanas no pensasen así.

De hecho, era la que menos "Palomos" tenía. Los que tenía los había juntado casi sin poder evitarlo, y Harris había sido el primero.

Dios, pensó, si lo perdiera…

-Harris…gracias, pero…por favor, déjame sola…

-Sabe que lo que necesite…¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza…

…pero entonces tuvo una idea.

-Espera…pásame…pásame un Den Den Mushi. Quiero localizar a Carla. Tengo…que ver qué va a hacer ella… .

Fufufu, pues no se equivocó con lo de que tenía que vigilarlo, pensó Doflamingo, acariciando el pelo a un dormido Law, al que hacía un rato había sorprendido de pie con la nodachi. Por supuesto, había tenido que arreglarlo antes de que se hiciera daño, claro.

Igual que las otras veces que lo había sorprendido yendo a por el cuerpo de Lloyd. Claro que ahí le había dejado andar para echarle un vistazo antes de hacerle volver sin tardanza a la cama… .

Con consecuencias más que deseadas por ambas partes, claro, aunque sin abusar.

La verdad, habían sido unos días muy tranquilos, para ambos. Doflamingo por su parte sólo había tenido confirmaciones que le dejaban cada vez más tranquilo. La verdad, Monet estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo

Y a ambos les había venido más que bien.

De hecho, después de un par de días descansando, el chico ya tenía mucho mejor aspecto…aunque había habido que convencerlo arduamente para que se quedara en la cama, eso sí.

Claro que no es que la cosa no hubiera merecido la pena, no, desde luego. El chico era una de las personas más sensuales que había conocido, por no decir la que más.

…aunque…

Aún le seguía dando algo de vergüenza tomar la iniciativa, igual que aquel día en el barco y, desde luego, no le gustaba _nada _que le mandaran, ni siquiera "jugando".

Claro que Doflamingo sabía perfectamente por qué era.

Aunque sabía que lo que le había pasado podía haberle hecho aún más daño, el que le había hecho ahí estaba, por mucho que Law hiciera como que no.

Orgullo y cabezonería, bonita combinación, suspiró Doflamingo para sí, acariciando otra vez la cabeza del chico, y sintiendo cada vez más ganas de acabar con Wedintong…

…por eso iba a ser tan divertido jugar con él cuando comenzaran a elaborar el plan, del que él ya tenía una idea.

De eso precisamente habían hablado antes de que el chico se durmiera.

_-No te preocupes, Law - chan, ya sabemos que ha salido de Water Seven – le había dicho hacía un rato- pero aún no sabemos dónde piensa quedarse. Sólo ten un poco de paciencia._

_-La tengo. He esperado dos años, puedo esperar un poco más. – dijo el chico, antes de preguntar con más ¿No me vas a decir lo que tienes pensado, Don Quixote – ya?_

_-¿No te lo dije con Lloyd y te lo pasaste muy bien, no?Fufufu, no sufras…también participarás aquí. Soy un hijo de puta, pero no un insensible._

_Con eso Law sonrió torcidamente._

_-¿No será por eso por lo que me estás dejando jugar con el cuerpo de Lloyd?¿No será uno de tus "mensajes"?_

_Doflamingo coreó la sonrisa de Law._

_No le decepcionaba, no._

_-Sí y no. ¿Estás aprendiendo, no?_

_-Sí. La verdad, bastante. – concedió Law - Aunque…quiero volver a salir a la biblioteca cuando esté bien del todo. Hay cosas que aún me cuestan._

_-Si necesitas más material, sólo tienes que pedirlo._

_-Es que no quiero desperdiciarlo en ese tío._

_Doflamingo rio ante la leve mueca de desprecio de Law. La verdad, si no fuera por la utilidad que él mismo le tenía preparada a Lloyd, ya lo habría quitado de en medio hace mucho._

_-Bueno…pues considéralo una inversión, no un desperdicio._

_-¿Por eso tú no reparas en gastos, no?_

_-Exacto. Todas las decisiones que tomamos son inversiones, Law – chan. Algunas mejores, otras peores…pero hay que hacerlas._

_Entonces vio que el chico se quedaba pensativo, antes de decir, en tono totalmente neutro:_

_-¿Yo también soy una inversión?_

_Curiosamente, sintió algo extraño al oírlo de boca de Law, pero se rehízo al ver cómo lo miraba._

_Desde luego, no podía mentirle, y así menos._

_Entonces, con suavidad, le acarició la cabeza._

_-Sí…y una de las mejores que he hecho nunca…_

De pronto, tocaron a la puerta, y se escuchó la voz de Vergo, que tuvo la prudencia de no pasar de golpe, adquirida durante esos días:

-Joven Maestro, es importante.

Doflamingo se sentía muy divertido.

Dos jefes piratas estaban ante él y Vergo, asegurándole que estaban de su parte. Desde luego, las noticias circulaban muy rápido…

Y entre la prensa y los rumores… .

-Queremos apoyarlo – dijo uno de ellos, a lo que el otro asintió. – Las Palomitas sólo han demostrado lo equivocadas que estaban al intentar ir a por usted.

¿Sinceridad o peloteo?, pensó Doflamingo, aún más divertido.

-¿Y…por qué no habéis salido a escena antes? – dijo él entonces.

-Porque pensábamos primero que sólo era cosa de una Paloma. – dijo el que había hablado primero. – Que no era nada importante y que no afectaría para nada tal y como está afectando ahora.

Vale, sinceridad, pensó Doflamingo.

-Además, usted ha demostrado que sabe cómo manejarlas – dijo el otro.

Bien, este peloteo, pensó ahora el rubio, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Claro que aún era muy pronto para saber si realmente era por apoyo o por miedo. En el primer caso, de acuerdo…pero, en el segundo…habría que vigilarlos muy de cerca.

Miró a Vergo, que en silencio, asintió, sabiendo lo que quería decirle antes de que el rubio hablara:

-Bien. Pues de momento, bienvenidos a bordo. _De momento._

El segundo capitán apretó los dientes. No se fiaba para nada de Doflamingo. ¿Quién decía que no les pagaría a ellos con la misma moneda que había pagado a los otros?

Instintivamente, apretó la mano de la espada.

Si tan solo no se hubiera dejado convencer…

Curiosamente, sintió que la mano de la espada no le funcionaba…

…y que se quedaba como flotando, para pasmo suyo y de los demás.

Doflamingo, sin embargo, siguió sentado en su sillón mientras Vergo suspiraba con resignación.

-Eso digamos que es un pequeño recordatorio de lo que les pasará si me subestiman tanto como los anteriores. ¿Lo han entendido?

El primer capitán, aún más convencido que antes, asintió junto con muchos de su tripulación, mientras que el segundo sólo logró mover un poco la cabeza antes de irse.

En cuanto se fueron, Vergo empezó:

-Demontre de crío…

-Ya me ocuparé yo. – suspiró Doflamingo - El caso es que ha venido bien…ya sabes lo que hacer, ¿no?.

Con eso, Vergo asintió antes de irse también.

Y Doflamingo, aún entre mosqueado y divertido, movió la cortina…

-Veo que ya estás mejor. – dijo, con una sonrisa retorcida.

…más cuando vio que Law ni siquiera se había molestado en vestirse del todo, llevando el camisón.

-Quería ver tus "inversiones" – dijo Law, sin alterarse - Si no me has visto, no es problema mío. Tardabas. Y yo ya estoy bien. Además, tenía que practicar, ¿o no?

Por toda réplica, Doflamingo, divertido, lo cogió con fuerza de la nuca antes de besarlo con fuerza, a lo que Law replicó, aferrándolo del cuello y dejándose subir en la mesa, suspirando enseguida en el beso cuando Doflamingo comenzó a acariciarlo, pasando su mano por su camisón entreabierto.

Entonces, cuando se separaron para buscar aire, Doflamingo lo cogió de la barbilla con burlón aire de reproche.

-Estás cogiendo cierta mala costumbre con eso de aprender a teleportarte. Creo que voy a tener que pensar en ir volviéndote a poner el grillete de kairouseki. – pero lo dijo risueñamente, de buen humor, cogiéndole entonces del tobillo sin hacerle daño antes de besárselo, haciendo con eso que el chico suspirara. Entonces, tras pensarlo un momento, dijo - Te tengo que conseguir algo mejor que esa cadena. ¿Te gustan los anillos?

La mirada escéptica de Law lo divirtió más, más cuando éste, con una sonrisa burlona, dijo:

-¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio? ¿No corres un poco?

Ambos rieron, con ganas.

Entonces, cuando pararon, el chico habló, medio en broma medio en serio:

-Quiero…siempre he querido llevar pendientes. Así que, si haces uno de kairouseki, estará bien. Me lo pondré cuando digas.

Con eso, la sonrisa de Doflamingo se ensanchó.

-Bien. ¿Te lo vas a hacer aquí?

Y Law suspiró cuando lo notó acariciar juguetonamente uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo despacio, poco a poco mordiéndolo como sabía que a él le gustaba.

-Ah…no sé…creo…que mejor en la oreja…

-Eres un clásico…pero tampoco es mala idea… - susurró Doflamingo, paseando sus labios por su cuello, dirigiéndose a su lóbulo…

…y sonriendo cuando con eso Law dejó escapar un gemido, largo.

-Ah… - jadeó, abriendo instintivamente las piernas, viendo con cierta ruborizada picardía cómo estaba otra vez.

-Qué bien las abres… - dijo Doflamingo,bajándole los calzoncillos y besándole los muslos, sonriendo ahora con más picardía al ver que el chico no hacía por ocultar su estado. Al revés. – Fufufu…así, eres muy guapo. No lo ocultes.

Law con eso se terminó de sentir cómodo. Entonces sintió cómo su lengua seguía bajando, evitando a propósito su más que rampante erección, sólo acariciándola con su aliento…

-¡AAAAAH! – gimió al notar que la lengua de Doflamingo se metía en su entrada, sonrojándose de la sensación de tenerlo ahí, explorándolo despacio. Instintivamente, Law fue a coger la cabeza del rubio…

Y por eso quedó de piedra cuando éste, burlonamente, lo sujetó de las manos, obligándolo a tumbarse sobre la mesa antes de decirle, sonriendo contra su piel:

-Aguanta ahí…o paro… - y poco a poco, comenzó a soltarle de las manos, acariciando sus brazos mientras bajaba, como asegurándose de que los mantenía en esa posición…

Pero mirándolo desde abajo burlonamente, sin continuar todavía.

-Ca…cabrón… - gimió Law entre risas, jadeando, haciendo el esfuerzo por mantener las manos tal como Doflamingo se las había dejado…

Pronto se empezó a agarrar como podía a la mesa, retorciéndose, sintiendo verdadero alivio cuando Doflamingo volvió a hacer lo de antes, ahora con más profundidad, ahora acariciándole también los muslos con una de sus enormes manos mientras con la otra…

Law sintió aún más urgencia al reconocer el olor.

Doflamingo, a toda prisa, se estaba preparando todo lo que le permitía la urgencia, instantes antes de subir por su pecho sonriendo.

Joder, pensó Law, ya sin poder contenerse.

Doflamingo, jugando, fue a tratar de detenerlo…

-¡Ung!

Pero gimió cuando notó que el propio chico se había empezado a empalar, jadeando, aferrándose entre gemidos al mayor, con tanta fuerza que le clavaba las uñas.

-Qué…poco te gusta…que te manden, ¿eh? – sonrió Doflamingo contra su lóbulo mientras se ponía su propia mano como tope.

-Cállate y fóllame. – dijo Law entre jadeos.

Con eso, Doflamingo se rio con ganas, instantes antes de que ambos se besaran, acallándose el uno al otro con sus labios pero sin poder acallar los golpes de la mesa mientras el mayor taladraba al menor, cada vez más deprisa, haciéndolo temblar entre sus brazos, haciéndole arañarlo con todas sus fuerzas, moverse contra él con toda la rapidez que su inexperiencia y su posición le permitían…

Ambos gritaron calladamente en su orgasmo, con Doflamingo derrumbándose sobre el chico, que, lejos de mantener aplastado, apretaba la mano del mayor, jadeando, besándose mutuamente, buscando más contacto, hasta que ambos ya tuvieron que parar a respirar.

Law, con los ojos entrecerrados, jadeó, apretando la cabeza del mayor. La verdad, si había ido hasta allí, había sido porque estaba hasta los huevos de que lo subestimaran, más después de…

Pero la voz de Doflamingo lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Llévanos a la habitación.

Rio cuando vio la sorpresa con la que le miraba Law.

-¿Te has teleportado tú antes, no? ¿Y no querías practicar? Pues empieza con esto.

Con eso, Law salió poco a poco del pasmo, sonriendo…

-Vale…pero no te salgas, que a lo mejor te pierdo.

Con la risa de Doflamingo de fondo, ambos "desparecieron" de la mesa…

Law, mirándose en el espejo del recibidor de la lujosa mansión, antes de bajar al sótano, se llevó la mano a la oreja, donde aún le molestaba un poco el agujero del pendiente.

Se lo miró, con una leve sonrisa. Hacía un par de horas que lo tenía.

No, desde luego, no era de kairouseki, como le había dicho en broma Don Quixote – ya hacía un par de días. Era de oro, y del bueno.

De hecho, le gustaba tanto que se estaba empezando a plantear hacerse más, por lo menos dos o tres.

Con eso, apretó la nodachi.

Aunque no sabía aún manejarla bien, había tomado la resolución de empezar a llevarla consigo a todos lados. De hecho, esos dos días en los que había podido levantarse, cuando no bajaba a esa habitación, había empezado a practicar…dentro de la vaina, aún, por si las moscas. Pensó que lo que tenía que hacer primero era aprender a moverla.

Sí, desde luego, había estado aprendiendo un montón.

Había sido una semana, cuando menos, lucrativa, pensó, con una leve sonrisa.

Aunque, hablando de inversiones…

_-¿Yo también soy una inversión?- había preguntado, manteniendo la expresión neutra e intentando acallar cierto nerviosismo._

_Notó algo extraño en Don Quixote al oírselo preguntar…_

_…pero entonces el mayor le cogió suavemente de la cara, acariciándola mientras le decía, en un susurro:_

_-Sí…y una de las mejores que he hecho nunca…_

Al principio no había sabido muy bien qué pensar de aquello. Una parte de él le había conminado a poner pies en polvorosa en cuanto se recuperara…

…pero otra, la dominante, le había hecho reconsiderarlo, recordando todo lo que había pasado junto a ese hombre ya, hasta que entendió que no era que lo viera como una cosa como le había gritado la otra parte de él. De hecho, era el que más humanamente lo había tratado de todos los que había conocido, y ya tenía cada vez más claro que no pretendía engañarlo; si no, ni se habría molestado en estar con él cuando estaba enfermo…

Lo de "inversión" era una de las formas de hablar de Doflamingo, a quien estaba empezando a comprender. Parecía que el mayor veía el mundo como una especie de juego de tablero, divertidísimo y salvaje, en el que, claro, había que "hacer inversiones".

Entonces, para él Doflamingo era también "una inversión", había pensado, divertido entonces, por supuesto en más de un sentido y no como una cosa. Por eso había ido hacia allí aquella vez.

O, al menos, eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo.

Se ruborizó un poco al pensar en lo que había pasado justo después de que lo pensara y se recuperara casi del todo.

_Eres muy sensual, eso es lo que te pasa. Fufufu, habría sido una verdadera pena que lo que te hizo ese tipo no te hubiera dejado darte cuenta, ¿no crees?_

Law sonrió gratamente con eso que le había dicho hacía un par de días, justo después de lo que había pasado tras teleportarlos a la habitación.

No podía estar más de acuerdo.

Cuánto tiempo desperdiciado teniendo miedo de esto, joder, pensó, con risueña ironía. Si lo sé, me lo empiezo a quitar antes.

Eso le hizo pensar de nuevo en el hijo de puta de Wedington…

…y se sintió casi contento al pensar que ese recuerdo ahora le daba sólo asco.

Y el de Gabriel Lloyd, ya ni eso.

De hecho, no le inspiraba ni desprecio siquiera… .

Como mucho, mero interés científico.

Le parecía increíble la voluntad que podía tener un cuerpo humano.

Ya habían pasado una semana, y sin embargo…

La celda ya olía a podredumbre, y se oían moscas revolotear aquí y allá.

Lloyd hizo un sonido inarticulado, lastimoso, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta.

-Si tienes hambre, come. Tienes comida de sobras. Aunque bueno, en el estado en el que está, no sé yo si sería buena idea. Tal vez deberías habértela comido antes.

El rubio hizo un sonido parecido a un sollozo.

_Fufufu…si lo quieres, es tuyo,_le había dicho Doflamingo hacía cosa de una semana, antes de que él bajara la primera vez._ Puedes practicar medicina con él, si lo deseas. O matarlo si te cansas. Lo que desees._

Sí, tenía que reconocer que era muy entretenido mantenerlo vivo...podría aprender , y de hecho estaba aprendiendo, bastante.

Además, ahora, tal y como estaba avanzando la putrefacción en su cuerpo, sería muy difícil hacerlo, todo un reto.

Estaba la parte de que era muy doloroso para Lloyd también, pero bueno, esa la podía obviar.

Aunque, antes de empezar…

_¿No será por eso por lo que me estás dejando jugar con el cuerpo de Lloyd?¿No será uno de tus "mensajes"?_

Con toda tranquilidad, Law sacó una cámara de fotos que llevaba en el bolsillo.


	10. PreparativosI Inicios

(se esconde detrás de un traje del SWAT por haber tardado un poco más de un mes en actualizar)Esto…¡Hola, guapas!^_^, siento haber tardado otra vez…veréis, se me han juntado varias cosas…

Entre ellas…

(mira el capítulo 713 de OP y tiene tres reacciones simultáneas) *_*O_OXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD(esto lo entenderá quien lo haya leído)

(tras darse cuenta de ciertos detalles mira "El Esclavo"…)T_T

Vale, chicas…vistos los hechos del manga, ya definitivamente tengo que decir que este fic es un What if…?, dado que(AVISO: SPOILER, SI NO QUIERES REVENTÁRTELO NO LO LEAS) Law no sólo no pisó Dressrosa sino que, además, él y Dofla llevaban diez años sin verse(o_o), es decir, que se separaron justo a la edad que tienen en este fic.

En fin, guapas, ya sabía yo que no iba a acercarme demasiado al original tal y como iban las cosas(es en parte el motivo de los retrasos…pero lo bueno es que eso me da un poco más de libertad;)). Espero que no os importe demasiado que me tome más licencias aunque siga siendo en el mundo de OP;) y tranquilas, que se presenta largo, pero largo de cojones…(si ya he empezado con los arcooooosT_T)

Ehem…en cuanto a retrasos, sé que esta semana tocaba "Bella", pero claro, era o actualizar este o no actualizar ninguno(tranquilas, que la semana que viene está, ha sido un leve retraso^^). Lo único, que tengo que decir una cosa: el 18 me voy de vacaciones…y aprovecharé para hacer un alto en las actualizaciones hasta el 1 de Septiembre(en las actualizaciones, ojo, que escribir seguiré escribiendo;)…digamos que quiero aprovechar esas vacaciones bien aprovechadas) Pero tranquilas de nuevo, que antes del 18 habrá más^^.

Por supuestísimo, la música:

En el (AHORA1) y el ****AHORA3****, My medicine(The Pretty Reckless) watch?v=QnVOw-nECaw

En el ****AHORA2**** y el (AHORA4), Good Enough, de watch?v=19V-GhZlDGU

Por lo demás…

Dentro, capítulo;)

**PREPARATIVOSI. INICIOS.**

Reginal Wedington, un hombre moreno, fornido y tuerto cuya expresión dejaba más que claro que había vivido tiempos muuuucho mejores,estaba tranquilamente sentado en su tumbona al lado de la piscina de ese lujosísimo hotel de cinco estrellas mientras unas esclavas le abanicaban.

Éstas se le acercaban con terror, casi sin atreverse a mirarlo. Ya antes había sido un amo duro, pero, desde hacía un par de años…

Al principio todos los esclavos se habían reído por lo bajo cuando, a causa de cierto "incidente", al señor Reginal Wedington se le diagnosticó una…"impotencia crónica"(o, al menos, ése fue el término que emplearon los médicos, porque la traducción que empleó entre carcajadas el esclavo que trajo la noticia a los demás fue "que ya no se le levantará en la puta vida, vamos"), debido a "un trauma", "trauma" cuyo origen todos conocían… .

Pero las risas se acabaron pronto, pues el señor Reginal Wedington pronto descubrió que, si bien no podía desahogar su enfurecida libido por los métodos tradicionales, sí podía hacerlo por otros bastante menos ortodoxos y bastante más dolorosos; a lo que había que añadir la furia y humillación que le llenaba todo el cuerpo al pensar que él ya no podía hacerlo por sí mismo.

Humillación y rabia que bien podía durar horas…y despertar su imaginación hasta niveles más que grotescos, como bien podía atestiguar cierta habitación donde guardaba sus "instrumentos de desahogo".

Ellas, desgraciadamente, lo sabían muy bien. A una de ellas todavía le dolía el cuerpo por lo que le había hecho hacía una semana, sintiendo aún calambres en su interior y la brutal sensación del palo y de la botella metiéndose dentro de ella sin contemplaciones por cualquier parte posible de su cuerpo mientras al amo ni siquiera le variaba la expresión. Y, aun así, sabía que era de las más afortunadas…otros ni siquiera lo habían contado…

Reginal, mientras, ajeno al terror de sus esclavas, cogía otro refresco, pensando en qué hostias podía haber pintado el CP5 en Water Seven. Había tenido un negocio más que jugoso entre manos y se había visto obligado a dejarlo a medias por lo que fuera que quisieran esos hijos de puta del gobierno.

En fin…sólo esperaba que esas "vacaciones forzosas" le tranquilizaran un poco.

Y si no, aún tenía a los esclavos, pensó, con una sonrisa que hizo que las esclavas de su lado temblaran.

-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? – dijo en tono totalmente tranquilo, alargando la mano hacia la cadena de una y yendo a atraerla hacia sí…

Pero un camarero del hotel, con aire diligente, se acercó a él, tendiéndole un sobre.

-Carta para el señor Wedintong – dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

-Vale. Gracias – masculló el moreno, ignorando esa mano, molesto por la interrupción.

El camarero bufó, cabreado. Putos ricos, siempre igual, ni una pro…

Pero notó que algo lo mojaba.

Wedington acababa de escupir todo su refresco, soltando a la esclava y mirando con los ojos desencajados algo que había en la carta.

-¿Qué…qué es esto? – dijo, con un hilo de voz, cada vez más rabioso, hablando al camarero - ¿Es…una puta broma?

-A…¿a qué se refiere, señor? – dijo el camarero, temblando – Yo…ni siquiera he mirado dentro del sobre, está cerrado, ¿no lo…?

-¿¡ME PUEDES ASEGURAR QUE TÚ NO HAS SIDO!? – gritó el moreno, consiguiendo con eso que buena parte de la piscina los mirara, pero le dio igual, de lo furioso que estaba…

Aunque, eso, realmente, era lo que parecía de puertas para afuera…

…porque, por dentro, temblaba.

Temblaba, sin poder soltar las fotos que habían salido del sobre.

Esas…fotos, que parecían sacadas de una historia de terror…

Y…más…con Lloyd, al que le había costado reconocer…

Pero…

Pero eso no era lo que le tenía temblando.

No.

Porque justo debajo de la última foto, en una letra de imprenta, impersonal, se leía, claramente:

_Tú eres el siguiente._

Al mismo tiempo, sin que Wedington lo supiera aún, la que había sido su residencia más o menos fija en Water Seven estaba siendo tranquilamente expoliada entre el estado de caos ahora general entre los barrios bajos de la ciudad, con un grupo enorme de gente entrando y llevándose todo lo que no estaba clavado al suelo ante la ausencia total de la guardia de la ciudad.

Claro que, ¿quién iba a dar problemas con los bolsillos llenos con lo que para ellos supondría la paga de dos meses? Y los que no se contentaban con eso…bueno, eso tenía otro remedio no tan agradable…

Eso pensaba Doflamingo, sonriendo en medio del salón, mirando la casa que iba siendo desvalijada en su presencia, con una copa y una botella de vino en las manos.

Fufufu, desde luego, el tipo no repara en gastos, pensó, viendo toda esa opulencia con la que, sólo con lo que habían cargado ya, ya habían pagado de sobra lo de los barcos…

De hecho, con lo que costaba la botella de vino que estaba empezando, ya tendrían para otro soborno colectivo. Y no precisamente pequeño.

¡Crash!

¡Crash!

Sonrió más al escuchar ese jaleo en esa habitación en concreto, y con una mano hizo un gesto a los miembros de la tripulación que, alucinados, corrían para allá.

Fufufu…dejadlo correr…

-¡Pero señor! – gritó el tesorero, un hombre prematuramente envejecido - ¡En esa habitación…!

-Dejadlo correr. ¿Es que aquí no hay bastante?

¡Crash!

El tesorero apretó los dientes un momento…y luego bufó antes de girarse.

Desde luego, menudo desperdicio…

Aunque claro, cierto era que con el resto tenían para muuuucho tiempo…

Doflamingo, sin perder su aire divertido, esperó aún unos minutos más, acercándose tranquilamente a la puerta de la habitación, hasta que dejó de escuchar los ruidos y estallidos.

Entonces, suavemente, el rubio abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una zona bastante mal iluminada.

Pero, a pesar de la mala iluminación, el espectáculo lucía bastante claro.

Ahora, en la que había sido la habitación del señor Reginal Wedington, llena de objetos valiosos y adornada con los más exquisitos cuadros de la mansión, sólo había pedazos de ruinas, aplastados y triturados a modo; algunos de los cuadros habían sido machacados sin haber sido ni siquiera quitados de la pared, por lo que ésta estaba también llena de golpes y desconchones.

Especialmente, los golpes habían caído sobe los cuadros que tenían la imagen de ese tipo, deformándolos totalmente.

Sólo la cama había quedado intacta, y aun así soportaba los restos de todos los cuadros y de parte de las lámparas de la habitación, en las que apenas sí había quedado un par de bombillas sanas.

Y, en medio de ese desastre, arrodillado sobre el suelo, estaba Law, con los ojos cerrados y sudando y jadeando del esfuerzo, apretando con fuerza su nodachi, que aún tenía jirones de los cuadros.

Doflamingo, en silencio, se acercó, dejando la botella en lo que quedaba de una de las mesitas de noche aunque sin dejar la copa que llevaba consigo, arrodillándose al lado del chico…

…y sonriendo más al ver la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en la cara de Law a pesar del agotamiento.

Le encantaba esa sonrisa.

Entonces, apoyándole la mano en la espalda, le ofreció despacio la copa llena de vino.

Law, entonces, comenzó a abrir los ojos, como saliendo de un trance. Aún en ese estado, despacio, cogió la copa.

Y entonces lo miró, ya con esa expresión que tanto le gustaba a Doflamingo totalmente completa.

-¿No se supone que no tengo edad para beber? – ironizó. – Esto es otro punto en tu larguísima lista de corrupción de menores.

La sonrisa de Doflamingo se ensanchó al máximo.

-Bueno, un día es un día, ¿no crees?

Un poco sorprendido, vio que Law, sin dejar de sonreír, se llevaba la copa a los labios. Rio un poco al ver su expresión de leve desagrado por el desconocido sabor…

…pero la risa quedó ahogada de la más agradable de las maneras.

(AHORA1)

Law, con toda la fuerza que tenía, lo estaba aferrando, besándolo, obligándole a abrir la boca y pasándole el vino a la suya, ambos degustando pronto el sabor a alcohol en la boca del otro; en cuanto se separaron para respirar, Doflamingo, sin decir nada, cogió la botella, tomando otro trago en su boca, que Law recibió con la misma ansia con la que él la había ofrecido, pronto prácticamente desgarrando la camisa del mayor con la ola de calor que le vino y que aumentó la que ya estaba empezando a sentir al tiempo que no dejaba de besar al rubio, prácticamente trepando por su pecho antes de respirar y tomar otro trago de la botella que volvió a ofrecerle al mayor en un beso…

…aunque tan lleno que pronto el vino se desbordó, resbalando por el cuello de Doflamingo…

…cosa que el chico, con una pícara sonrisa en su más que enrojecido rostro, remedió, lamiendo el suave cuello de Doflamingo y limpiando despacio el vino, sin dejar de mirar al mayor.

Con un estruendo, Doflamingo usó sus poderes para despejar la cama de restos, quitándolo todo y dejando sólo las sábanas desnudas, desnudando también al chico casi de golpe.

Éste jadeó al notar cómo el rubio, con urgencia, le vertía casi todo el contenido de la botella por el cuerpo, instantes antes de hacerlo gemir al empezar a lamerlo, a beberlo con el suave olor del vino pronto uniéndose al de ambos y embriagándolos a los dos en la semioscuridad mientras ya pronto fueron ambos quienes empezaron a beberse el uno al otro… .

Aunque Law se tensó un momento al darse cuenta de un detalle.

Doflamingo, sin dejar de mirarlo, acercaba la botella entre las piernas del chico.

-No. – dijo Law tajante, comenzando a levantarse.

Pero jadeó al notar un suave beso de Doflamingo en su más que erecto miembro antes de que el mayor lo frenara sin brusquedad.

-Shhhh…tranquilo, Law – chan, no es lo que crees…

Efectivamente, no lo era…

…porque enseguida Law, casi sin tiempo de notar el frío líquido que comenzaba a resbalar por su entrada, gimió con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones cuando Doflamingo comenzó a degustar lo que quedaba del vino dentro del cuerpo de Law, bebiéndolo con ganas,dejando lo justo para entrar casi de golpe y hasta la mitad dentro del chico, que se retorció aferrándose al mayor mordiéndolo del hombro, casi ahogándose de la brutal ola de placer que amenazaba con perderlo.

Lo mismo pensó Doflamingo, inspirando el olor a vino y a Law que comenzaba a envolverlo antes de susurrarle en el oído:

-¿Ves…como no era lo que esperabas?

-Ahh..No…- sonrió el chico entre jadeos…y entonces pensó – Quiero…quiero arriba…

-¿Quieres arriba? – repitió el mayor, jugando un poco, poniéndoselo difícil al comenzar juguetonamente a moverse con ganas, riendo al ver la cara de gusto del chico al tiempo que éste, entre jadeos, sonreía, aún determinado, tratando de darle la vuelta a pesar de que el mayor se lo estaba complicando mucho.

-A…ahá… - gimió Law, aún intentando moverse y medio riendo y gimiendo de frustración cuando el mayor se movió con más fuerza.

-Pues…inténtalo… - sonrió Doflamingo antes de besarlo y llegando todo lo profundo que el tope le permitía, casi quitándole el aliento, riendo al notar que el chico le daba inofensivos puñetazos entre gemidos de placer, puñetazos que pronto se trocaron en arañazos al aferrarse con todas las fuerzas que tenía a su espalda…

…y la cara de Doflamingo fue un auténtico poema cuando, de golpe, él había terminado debajo, con un Law sonriendo triunfante entre jadeos y mirándolo.

-Te…te dije…que quería arriba… - dijo el chico, sintiendo su corazón cada vez más desbocado entre todo y el uso que acaba de hacer de sus poderes.

-Serás cabrón… - sonrió el mayor, antes de sentarse…

Y Law, sin dejar de montarlo, lo besó, ambos aferrándose con ganas mientras el chico aumentaba cada vez más el ritmo, sintiendo que comenzaba a perderse entre el cada vez más penetrante olor del alcohol y el calor de Doflamingo, entre el placer y el desahogo que estaba comenzando a sentir, , descargando ahora toda la furia que había descargado contra la habitación de una forma bastante más placentera y de una forma mucho, mucho más agradable, dejándose llevar, sin prisa ninguna por separarse del hombre…

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, besándolo, arañándole el cuello cuando el mayor se clavó más en él, dejando que le quitara las gafas y que el chico pudiera ver claramente la mirada del hombre…

…del hombre que tanto estaba haciendo por él… .

Vergo estaba de pie en ese barco, hasta hacía un momento lleno de vida.

El barco del Segundo Capitán.

Como habían temido, había pretendido no sólo huir, sino hacer tratos con Carla. Había varias cartas que lo demostraban en el escritorio del capitán, y una de ella en respuesta.

Clara prueba de que estaba jugando a dos bandas.

Pero esas cartas se las guardó, con total discreción, antes de salir del camarote.

Porque no estaba él solo en el barco.

Se escuchaban gritos de victoria de gente que estaba allí, y que le dieron una más que cálida bienvenida también a gritos en cuanto lo vieron aparecer por cubierta.

Suspiró interiormente, sin cambiar su expresión. Lo que había empezado como una simple labor de vigilancia, de pronto, se había acabado convirtiendo casi en un ataque conjunto; porque desde luego él no iba a dejar que la Marina apresara a ese Capitán con vida, y menos que se perdieran las pruebas de la traición.

Sí, eran de la Marina. Cuando los había visto, realmente los había confundido primero con un amplio grupo de cazarrecompensas por la más que escasa organización que tenían entre ellos y por las pintas que tenían…hasta que había visto el logo en algunos de ellos. Además, sus modos no parecían demasiado de la Marina.

Realmente, él había ido directamente a por el Capitán, dejándoles a ellos el resto. Lo que hubiesen entendido, era cosa suya. De hecho, si le daban la recompensa por la cabeza de ese capitán, su misión habría tenido doble éxito.

Siguió manteniendo la cara de póker cuando, para su propia curiosidad, ese variopinto grupo le ofreció sentarse con ellos a beber y a celebrar.

Nunca habría esperado eso de gente de la Marina.

¿El G-5, se llamaban?

Law, aún con una leve migraña causada por el principio de la resaca del día anterior, salió de la librería, con una bolsa tan llena de libros que la librera todavía lo miraba a cuadros desde el escaparate de su tienda.

Al igual que los que paseaban por allí, incluyendo a un hombre que paseaba carritos con aire desastrado hasta que lo vio.

-Esto…chico, ¿quieres un carrito? Te vas a hacer polvo.

Law lo miró un momento antes de decir, considerando el leve mareo que aún tenía y el peso que llevaba encima:

-Pues no está mal pensado…¿cómo se llega desde aquí al hotel "Central"? – le preguntó mientras sacaba su cartera.

-Menos mal que me estás comprando el carro, porque no podías haberme pedido una dirección más lejos – dijo el viejo con un suspiro – Mejor te dibujo un mapa, porque si no te vas a liar.

Al poco rato, Law, con el mapa en la mano volvía a andar por las complicadas callejuelas de Water Seven, esperando no perderse otra vez por esas zonas casi inundadas por el agua.

Desde luego, la ciudad, en sí, era impresionante, posiblemente tan grande como o más que Sabaody: toda ella estaba llena de agua, de una especie de vehículos llamados yagaras que subían camino arriba y camino abajo por auténticos pasillos de agua casi verticales, pasando por algunos puestos abiertos.

Desde luego, de cara al gran público,todo parecía normal.

Otra cosa serían las callejuelas de más adentro, pensó Law, apretando instintivamente lo que le quedaba de la bolsita de dinero, dentro de su sudadera. Sabía que aunque todo pareciera tranquilo y, por lo que había pasado esa semana, algunas callejuelas aparentaran estar desiertas, se apostaba lo que fuera a que los que no habían huido con la llegada del CP5 irían empezando a aparecer…

De hecho, le extrañaba no haber tenido algún "avistamiento" ya.

Pero eso no implicaba que no tomara precaiciones.

A pesar de todo el desembolso que había hecho, aún tenía dinero más que de sobra para un alquiler durante un par de meses.

No recordaba haber tenido tanto dinero junto en su vida.

Bueno, estaba la vez que había cogido la cartera de Doflamingo, claro, pero se refería a dinero _suyo_.

Pensó que le habría gustado ver su propia cara cuando el tesorero del barco le había buscado, aun a regañadientes, para darle un saquito lleno como "su parte por lo del barco y por lo del restaurante".

Y, desde luego, con lo que habían juntado entre los dos barcos de Regis y Bruno más cierta visita más que satisfactoria el día anterior… .

Desde luego, la parte no había sido nada desdeñable, no, pensó Law, con una leve sonrisa, al ver la cantidad de libros que había juntado en el carrito.

En otro momento los habría tenido que robar.

Había pensado por un momento dejarse llevar, pero el que esa mujer resultara ser buena vendedora le había hecho darse cuenta de que no sabía cuándo volvería a tener tanto dinero junto.

Pensativamente, apretó los berries que le quedaban.

Sí, no estaría mal guardarse algo.

Sonrió levemente, tranquilo, ante las miradas de leve desconfianza que le dirigían los ciudadanos de Water Seven. Más o menos la misma que la librera le había dedicado al ver a un chaval ojeroso, con aire levemente resacoso y con su sonrisa entrar en su tienda y con una nodachi colgando del cinturón.

Desde luego, cómo se nota que el CP5 ha estado aquí, pensó, recordando perfectamente la tranquilidad relativa con la que habían podido entrar en la casa de Wedington.

Y eso que habían llegado unos días después, pero aún se notaba algo de…inquietud en el ambiente.

Claro que no era para menos.

Aún recordaba lo que había leído entre toda la colección de periódicos que ahora descansaba en su habitación…y la conclusión a la que había llegado, finalmente, y la cual el ambiente reinante sólo le había terminado de confirmar.

"Accidente en las vías del Umi Resha"

Ya…claro.

Accidente.

Con todo lo que había oído, quería ver la zona del Umi Resha, pero no había tenido tiempo.

Hacía cuatro días que había mandado la carta a Wedington, y dos desde que habían llegado a Water Seven.

Al recordar eso, no pudo evitar sentirse contento por la sensación de anticipación que lo dominaba desde aún antes de pisar la casa de Wedington y, a la vez, un poco nervioso.

_-Está en esta isla – dijo Monet, señalando un punto en el mapa – Por lo que he podido ver, es un complejo de vacaciones._

_-Eso, no sea que le dé algo por estrés – ironizó Law._

_-Fufufu…tranquilo, Law – chan…pronto él mismo deseará que se lo dé…¿Tienes la carta?_

_Asintiendo, Law le dio la carta a Monet, que sonrió levemente, guardándosela en el bolsillo antes de salir y dirigirse hacia allá, flotando con el viento._

Y aún tenía más fotos de Lloyd, lo que sumando las fotos de su ahora expoliada y destrozada mansión en Waterseven…

Inconscientemente, rio un poco al imaginarse el cuadro completo.

_-¿Quieres volverlo loco antes de darle el golpe de gracia, verdad, Don Quixote - ya? – sonrió Law a Doflamingo._

_-Fufufu…¿y tú no? Además, dirás _le demos, _querido Law-chan._

Suspiró.

Se sentía confuso con respecto a Doflamingo ahora que había empezado a darse cuenta de algo.

Y ese algo había empezado a aparecerle con total claridad cuando el mayor le había explicado lo que tenía en mente para Wedington, y se había empezado a confirmar con lo que había pasado en su casa.

Sonrió levemente al recordar el resto del plan, volviendo a sentirse muy extraño. Ni en sus más retorcidas fantasías se le habría ocurrido a él algo semejante, ni que le gustara tanto…

Ni tampoco que lo aturullara tanto.

Aunque, aun así, apretó el Den Den Mushi que le había dado.

Y se dio cuenta de algo.

Unos cuatro hacía ya un rato que lo seguían.

Cabría pensar que con lo que ha pasado aquí hace unos días serían más prudentes, pensó para sí, con una leve sonrisa, instantes antes de murmurar, sacando su nodachi de la vaina:

-Room…

La gente de ese bar miraba con aterrorizado pasmo al enorme hombre rubio vestido con ese abrigo rosa que se reía a mandíbula batiente desde hacía un rato…

…y lo miraban así sobre todo por su reacción cuando ese chico, francamente, aterrorizado, había venido con la cara pálida y desencajada y había soltado esa barbaridad.

La reacción había sido casi caerse de la risa por el suelo mientras el dueño del bar, tratando de ignorarlo, calmaba al pobre chico dándole una tila y cerrando con fuerza la puerta del reservado donde estaba el hombre rubio, que, ajeno a todo eso, se comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de risa que se le habían escapado mientras la voz de Vergo le decía por Den Den Mushi:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Fufufu, parece que Law – chan se divierte – sonrió Doflamingo al oír los rumores que había traído ese chaval aterrado y que los otros no querían creer.

Unos rumores sobre gritos y gente esparcida en trozos por el suelo, para más señas.

Claro que imaginaba que ese rumor no saldría de las callejuelas de Water Seven, pues todavía lo que había pasado estaba más que presente y pasaban cosas, como poco, entretenidas.

Como el destrozo de cierta mansión.

Además, aún quedaba por ver lo que pasaría cuando empezaran a volver los que habían huido de Water Seven con lo del CP5.

Como decía el refrán, "a río revuelto, ganancia de pescadores".

Y tan revuelto y tanta ganancia, pensó volviendo a mirar el Den Den Mushi con la expresión de Vergo, que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que tenía un trozo de carne pegado a la mejilla, lo que salía en el animalito.

Eso le hizo recordar lo que le había hecho reír inicialmente…y se rio un poco más, aunque más tranquilo.

Desde luego, era tronchante.

-La Marina, entonces, ¿te cree un héroe ahora, Vergo? Fufufu…

Benditas fueran las coincidencias, pensó el rubio.

-Eso parece – dijo Vergo, sin darse cuenta del trozo de carne que seguía adornando su cara– Hace un rato estaba con ellos. Son el G – 5.

La risa de Doflamingo, con eso, sólo aumentó, haciendo que los de fuera del reservado comenzaran a irse discretamente del bar ante la desesperación del dueño.

-¿Vergo, no recuerdas lo que leíste?

-No. Bueno, sí. Recuerdo que eran los "marginados de la marina".

Doflamingo dejó de re´rise, aunque sonrió.

Claro.

Los marginados.

Sabía bien cómo funcionaba la cosa.

Cuando te rechaza la mayoría del grupo(en este caso, la Marina), cuando entras en uno donde sí lo hacen, estáis hechos una piña…y más que dispuestos a aceptar a gente que realmente parece valer.

-Déjame adivinar: con lo que has hecho, ya te has ganado su confianza, ¿no es así? – dijo, hablando con el Den Den Mushi.

-Sí, eso es. ¿Vuelvo?

La sonrisa de Doflamingo se terminó de ensanchar.

-No…no vuelvas…aún no…¿por qué no los acompañas una temporada y les facilitas la localización de cierta capitana pirata?

****AHORA2****

Doflamingo, bastante contento, más cuando la recepcionista le confirmó que su "compañero de habitación" había subido también.

Perfecto, pensó, abriendo la puerta…

-¿Law – chan?

Parte de la satisfacción que había sentido ese día se evaporó cuando vio que la enorme cama del hotel que había pagado por cosa de dos semanas estaba vacía.

Con eso, recordó la extraña petición que le había hecho el día anterior, cuando habían vuelto de arrasar la propiedad de Wedington.

_-También quiero una habitación para mí._

_Doflamingo lo había mirado con extrañeza antes de decir:_

_-Fufufu…¿y eso, Law – chan? ¿No estás cómodo durmiendo conmigo?_

_El chico sonrió encogiéndose de hombros antes de decir con ironía._

_-Hombre, dormir no es que me dejes mucho, tampoco._

_Pero Doflamingo ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que había algo debajo de su sonrisa._

_Notó también la tensión cuando lo cogió de la nuca, mirándolo._

_-¿De qué tienes miedo a estas alturas?_

_-De nada. – respondió el chico con calma._

De nada, mis cojones, pensó Doflamingo, con un suspiro.

¿Me está evitando, o es cosa mía?, pensó para sí, sin poder evitar sentirse ligeramente irritado a pesar de todo lo que sabía.

Claro que tal y como era Law, muchas veces conseguía olvidarse de que era un chaval de dieciséis años…hasta cosas como ésa, claro.

No se le escapaba tampoco que su reacción había venido por lo que había venido. El recordar su cara cuando le había contado lo que tenía planeado para Wedington le hizo recuperar parte de la sonrisa, más por la suave gracia que le hizo esa leve expresión de vergüenza.

Vergüenza que estaba claro que no debía ser tan leve.

Pero en fin, si el chico quería una habitación para él, no se la iba a negar.

Además, había conseguido que "casualmente" ambas habitaciones estuvieran conectadas, para quedar los dos más que contentos. Sabía que alguna invasión acabaría habiendo, por alguna de las dos partes.

Con eso, Doflamingo golpeó la puerta antes de abrirla…

…y parte del cabreo se le disipó cuando vio que Law se había quedado dormido leyendo una auténtica montaña de libros de medicina, con la cabeza literalmente enterrada en un grueso volumen y aún vestido.

Y, seguramente, ni ha comido, suspiró el hombre al no ver restos de nada de comer. Y sabía que el chico ni siquiera habría bajado al comedor.

En silencio, marcó el timbre del servicio de habitaciones para que subieran comida en un rato.

Con cuidado, se sentó al lado del chico, descubriéndose sonriendo al ver que lo buscaba en sueños. Con eso, le quitó con cuidado de no despertarlo el gorro y le acarició el pelo, como le gustaba hacer cuando el chico estaba así.

Lo que fuera que estuviera causando esa reserva, ahora que Law dormía, no estaba.

Doflamingo suspiró. Pocas veces alguien le había interesado tanto para pensar en todo eso, y no podía evitar sentir cierta frustración al ver que el propio chico parecía querer dar un paso atrás.

Qué poca confianza tenía todavía…y no sólo en los demás.

Pero entonces, tuvo una idea.

Él sabía cómo empezar a cambiar eso… .

Vaya, si lo sabía.

Law no se había imaginado ni por asomo que en ese viaje acabaría yendo a la zona de fiesta de Water Seven, donde desde adolescentes de su edad hasta adultos jóvenes estaban en trasiego continuo, con la música de bares y salas sonando de forma atronadora.

Y, como sí que se había imaginado, estaba ya más que harto de intentar hacerse paso por allí.

Estaba pensando muy seriamente en volverse al hotel.

O eso pensaría si no le hubiera picado la curiosidad ver esa nota que le había dejado Doflamingo, justo al lado de una bandeja del servicio de habitaciones que estaba templada, así que no debería de haber pasado mucho rato antes de que se hubiera ido.

_Law, a las doce te quiero cenado y en la dirección que te éñasela al conductor de Yagaras y él sabrá llevarte. Ah, y no te olvides de llevar también la invitación, o no te dejarán entrar._

_P.D: No traigas la nodachi. No hace falta._

Law no sabía por qué cojones Doflamingo había insistido en que fuera a ese sitio.

Bufó cuando tuvo que teleportarse por enésima vez para evitar que le tiraran la bebida por encima y, ya de paso, hacer que a alguno el cubata le acabara en la cabeza de forma más que misteriosa.

No le gustaban las aglomeraciones.

Aunque se dio cuenta en seguida de algo conforme avanzaba, siguiendo la indicación de la hoja.

La zona por donde iba estaba cada vez más solitaria.

Instintivamente, se llevó la mano a la nodachi mientras avanzaba…y quedó levemente sorprendido al ver un edificio en apariencia discreto. Siendo Doflamingo, había esperado o el típico club semiescondido con una puerta cerrada a través de la cual dabas una contraseña que salía en los libros de novela negra o una versión homóloga de "La Cigüeña Feliz".

Lo más llamativo era el nombre del sitio, el "Taj Mahal", escrito en suaves letras rosas en un tamaño medio que destacaba lo justo en medio de la noche.

En apariencia, todo era normal. De hecho, fue el portero, un hombre vestido con curiosa distinción, quien lo miró extrañado.

-¿Te has perdido, chico? – dijo el portero, algo comprensivo. No era la primera vez que le pasaba que le venía un adolescente creyendo que eso era un local "normal".

-No. Me han dicho que venga aquí. – dijo Law, enseñando entonces la invitación.

El portero la cogió…y su extrañeza aumentó al ver que era más que legítima. De hecho, el número de serie era de ese día, incluso.

En fin…si la tenía, no sería tan joven como aparentaba…

-Bienvenido al Taj Mahal – dijo, abriéndole entonces la puerta. –Que te diviertas.

Law entró…

…y quedó extrañado ante la suave música chillout que sonaba y que, en apariencia, no parecía pegar con ese lugar de paredes negras…

Aunque pronto vio que había asientos, muchos asientos, al tiempo que un aroma relajante llenaba el local, que parecía un bar normal…

…pero a Law no se le escapó algo, algo que hizo que se ruborizara levemente.

En una zona apartada, se veía perfectamente cómo unas parejas estaban no simplemente "sentadas".

Más concretamente, dos estaban besándose, con uno encima del otro, al tiempo que los otros comenzaban a acariciarlos…

Y no se le escapó que algunos iban hacia unas zonas bastante más apartadas.

Desde luego, Don Quixote – ya, para algunas cosas, no puede ser más monotemático, pensó Law para sí, entre divertido y abochornado, más al notar que no estaba quedando precisamente indiferente cuando ciertos ruidos empezaron a filtrarse..

Y tampoco se le escapó cómo lo empezaron a mirar algunos de los presentes, hombres y mujeres.

Primero se puso en alerta…pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

No sólo muchos se lo estaban comiendo con los ojos, sino que algunos lo miraban incluso con una extraña…¿ternura?.

Ternura que confirmó en la mirada de una mujer morena, madura, que parecía una típica ama de casa y se había decidido a acercarse mientras lo miraba con una mezcla entre deseo y ternura casi maternal…igualmente, lo confirmó también en otra mujer y en otro hombre, que, relativamente cerca, trataban de disimular su interés ante lo que él pudiera responder a la mujer que le dijo:

-¿Te apetece una copa, cariño?

-No, no le apetece porque se va a ir – escuchó entonces a un camarero que, entre azorado y furioso, se acercó a él, yendo a sacarlo del brazo. - ¿Cómo te has colado aquí?¿Es que has engañado al portero?

Law, mosqueado, se zafó de esa mano, pensando en lo bonito que le quedaría el brazo al camarero pegado a lo que representaba la nuca…

…pero la expresión del camarero cuando vio quién apoyaba la mano en el hombro del chico no tuvo precio.

-Fufufu…está conmigo. Yo me responsabilizo.

El camarero los miró un momento…y al ver esa sonrisa y esas gafas asintió mecánicamente, aterrado, al tiempo que la mujer murmurando a toda prisa una suave disculpa se alejó.

Y Doflamingo se rio, más cuando su nariz salió como despegada.

-¿Te ha puesto ese camarero de mal humor? – dijo el rubio, recolocándose la nariz.

-Eres un capullo – sonrió Law, aunque se dejó abrazar por el mayor. - ¿Te has divertido mientras venía? – preguntó con pura curiosidad, alzando una ceja.

-Fufufu…no, la verdad es que acabo de llegar. – dijo Doflamingo, suavemente – He estado liado. Y no quería despertarte.

El chico suspiró, dejándose besar y respondiendo pronto. La verdad, a pesar de que seguía pensando en tener su habitación, ese día en el que casi no lo había visto había echado al mayor de menos.

Y eso que no había pasado ni un día.

Law se dio cuenta de que ahora habían captado algo más de interés.

Sonrió un poco al ver las caras de susto, aunque tampoco se le escapó que algunas de las parejas parecían bastante intrigadas, incluso haciendo comentarios que parecían sugerir que luego se les acercarían…

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que el mayor se había sentado en una mesa, haciéndole una seña para que lo acompañara. Con eso, Law se sentó.

-¿Te extraña el sitio? – dijo Doflamingo.

-Teniendo en cuenta tus gustos, lo que me extraña es que no haya bailarinas de strip tease, que las parejas no estén follando a plena luz y que la música esté a un volumen más o menos aceptable.

Doflamingo rio ante la réplica del chico, bebiendo un poco de su copa.

-Fufufu…esto no va así. Digamos…que es más discreto. Aunque a veces, hay…espectáculos.

-Pareces versado en estas cosas.

-Fufufu…la verdad, relajan mucho.

Law, entre divertido y confuso pero tratando de no dejar reflejar lo último, preguntó:

-¿Para qué me has hecho venir?

-¿Estás incómodo?

El propio Law se sorprendió levemente al darse cuenta de que su respuesta no podía ser otra que:

-No…la verdad, no.

Y al ver su sonrisa el chico se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía Doflamingo, y de por qué en lugar de venir con él directamente, no sólo por el hecho de estar liado.

Con eso se sonrojó un poco, recordando su conversación sobre la venganza.

Si cuando digo que es retorcido, pensó Law para sí…

Pero el caso era que le encantaba.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que una suave luz roja se había encendido.

Entonces Law se dio cuenta de que se había juntado bastante gente en muy poco tiempo en ese sitio, sentados como ellos o de pie.

Doflamingo, por toda explicación, sonrió, señalando a lo que él había creído que era una pared negra.

-Quiero que veas algo. – le susurró en el oído.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Law observó que la pared no era tal cuando, entre aplausos de la concurrencia, lo que resultaron ser unas cortinas negras se abrieron de par en par.

Law se sonrojó ante la escena que tenía ante sí.

Frente a ellos, una pareja, un hombre y una mujer, estaba desnuda en una especie de habitación transparente, justo en medio de las miradas de todo el público, que guardaba un ansioso silencio mientras los observaban besarse, abrazarse, entre los suspiros de ambos, que pronto se sentaron encima de una especie de cama de diseño, sin dejar de lamerse, de buscarse… .

Y se vio cómo, de cara al público, ella, gimiendo, se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él al tiempo que él le cogía de sus enormes pechos, aún sin penetrarla, sólo acariciando su vientre con su férrea erección.

Law, aunque en seguida se dio cuenta de que miraba más al hombre que a ella, también se comenzó a contagiar del ambiente general, apretándose instintivamente contra Doflamingo, que lo rodeó con los brazos, besándole el cuello y acariciándole la cara.

_¿Ves cómo no pasa nada?_

Es un cabrón, pensó Law, pero bastante risueño, jadeando ante su proximidad y ante el espectáculo que tenía delante…

…espectáculo que siguió con otro hombre entrando en escena, y, para sorpresa de parte de la concurrencia, besando al hombre mientras acariciaba los pechos de la mujer y ésta comenzaba a engullir su miembro…

Y Law contuvo la respiración cuando vio cómo, sin que la mujer se quitara del otro hombre, el que había llegado comenzó a preparar la entrada del primero mientras los tres se besaban.

Pronto, otros dos hombres y otra mujer se comenzaron a unir.

Doflamingo inspiró al notar que Law, casi como quien no quería la cosa, se había sentado encima, sin dejar de mirar la escena…

…y gimió bajito al notar cómo el chico se apretaba instintivamente contra él.

Con eso, lo apretó más fuerte, sintiendo una alegre punzada al saber que él era el único de esa zona que realmente interesaba al chico…

…y no pudiendo estar más contento al ver su expresión, sin tanta vergüenza, sólo pendiente de lo que veía.

Eso quería…que la perdiera, del todo, de una vez.

Y no sólo por el plan… .

En ese momento, era en lo último en lo que estaba pensando.

Con ansia pero sin violentar, Doflamingo comenzó a rondar sus manos por el cuerpo del chico, deslizándolas por debajo de su sudadera, jugando con el elástico de sus pantalones pero sin entrar aún al tiempo que los gemidos en la zona del cristal ya eran más que audibles, casi ahogando los que se empezaban a oír.

Pero se detuvo al notar la mano de Law frenándolo.

-Vamos…vamos afuera…

Doflamingo, atento a su expresión, lo miró…

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

Y Doflamingo entendió perfectamente el sentido en el que se lo decía cuando vio esa sonrisa bajo el rubor de sus mejillas.

Rubor que no tenía nada que ver con la vergüenza… .

****AHORA3****

Law, con la sudadera tirada por quién sabía donde y con los pantalones bajados y colgando de una de sus piernas, apretaba la boca para no gemir demasiado fuerte, pero en realidad se moría de ganas por hacerlo a todo el volumen de sus pulmones mientras sentía cómo Doflamingo, casi totalmente vestido y abrazándolo con un brazo por detrás y manteniéndolo en alto con sus poderes, lo embestía con ganas, haciéndole retorcerse contra la pared sobre la que estaba apoyado, en ese callejón cerca del club.

No había querido hacerlo ahí dentro, por mucho que la idea lo tentara, pero…

…pero, de momento, sólo quería que lo tocara Doflamingo, muchas gracias.

Gimió a pesar de su férreo autocontrol cuando éste hizo lo que él quería más que concienzudamente, de tal forma que lo habría tirado si no fuera por los hilos que lo sujetaban contra la pared al tiempo que lo masturbaba con fuerza.

Ya con el autocontrol roto, sin importarle si le oían, Law gimió, tratando de alcanzar al mayor, tratando de besarlo, cosa difícil por la postura y las proporciones…

Pronto se le escapó un ruido de protesta cuando Doflamingo salió…

…pero gritó entre gemidos cuando el mayor, tras ponerlo rápidamente frente a él, entró casi de golpe, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro cuando el chico lo rodeó con fuerza con sus piernas.

Joder, pensó Doflamingo, besándolo con ansia, quería verle la cara ahora, ahora…

Adoraba esa cara. No quería ver otra…

Sintiéndose a punto, tratando de retrasarlo lo más posible, besó con ansia al chico, ambos robándose el aliento, tratando de contenerse al notar que Law cada vez lo apretaba más con sus paredes, que cada vez gritaba con más fuerza, siendo eso auténtica música para sus oídos… .

Y ya no pudo más al sentir cómo Law, temblando, le arañaba y le manchaba la camisa con fuerza mientras gritaba…

Grito que acalló casi sin pretenderlo cuando lo besó, cuando tuvo que besarlo, tuvo que besarlo mientras lo llenaba con toda la fuerza que podía, sujetándolo cuando notó que le temblaban las rodillas y que ambos comenzaban a ir al suelo.

Recuperando el aire, Doflamingo inspiró, jadeando pesadamente, ayudando al chico a quedarse sentado sobre él.

(AHORA 4)

-Ah…ah…

Se dio cuenta de que, en ese momento, era incapaz de hablar.

Doflamingo con eso sólo lo apretó, con fuerza, suspirando, ambos comenzando a recuperar el aire, al tiempo que el mayor le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza.

-¿Mejor? – le susurró.

-S…sí…no salgas – jadeó el chico, apoyando la cabeza contra el bronceado pecho del rubio.

-Law – chan… - susurró Doflamingo, acariciando el pelo del chico, antes de decir con una sonrisa suavemente burlona – ¿Sabes que así no voy a poder contenerme, no?

Y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que Law volvía a levantar la cabeza, mirándole con esa sonrisa tan suya y diciendo:

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que lo hagas? ¿O es que tienes prisa?

-Fufufu… verdad, no. – dijo el rubio.

-Vale. Pues no salgas – repitió el chico, abrazándole de la cintura.

-Fufufu…para no gustarte las órdenes, bien que las das…

Entonces, sintió que el mayor ponía el abrigo sobre él, cubriendo su cuerpo casi desnudo mientras se oían los ruidos de la calle…y jadeó con un gemido mientras sentía cómo el rubio lo levantaba en brazos, todavía dentro de él, besándole el cuello.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no era sólo por las ganas de continuar.

Con eso, Law cerró con fuerza los ojos, abrazando más al mayor.

Realmente…

…no quería que saliera…

**Y yo que ya estaba tardando en caer en lo del callejón...ahora entiendo por qué lo poníais, sí, sí *_***

**XD, en fin, no sé yo qué diréis de los métodos de Dofla para que Law pierda la vergüenza...pero creo que funcionan...**

**¿Y qué será "el plan"?¬w¬, a la que se lo imagine, una bolsa de doritos y un muñequito de la pareja en bolas(Mai Kusakabe y Nekiare, lo siento, pero vosotras no podéis participar ya sabéis por qué...otra vez será;))**

**Me estoy dando cuenta de que últimamente en mis fics las parejitas NO PARAN...y...buenoooo...¿cómo imagináis que seguirá la cosa ahora?¬w¬**

**Ahora en serio,no sólo centrándonos en el lemmon: sé que el ritmo es muy lento, pero espero que os esté gustando la trama;). Digamos que esto es un pequeño "descanso"(oh, ya me conocéis...será cortito¬w¬, soy así...aunque, ¿cuánto durará?Ahhh), que creo que también venía bien.**

**Venga, guapas, hasta dentro de dos semanas;)**


	11. Preparativos II Continuación

¡Hola!^^

(las fans de la Bella y la Bestia)"Ni hola, ni leches, ¡que llevas un mes, joder!)

T_T...Esto...sí, lo sé y lo siento...al final no pude actualizarla, y recordad que nos vamos mañana de vacaciones mi novio y yo(^^).Lo siento, tendréis que esperar hasta el uno de Septiembre(merecerá la pena, lo prometo..y no sólo con la Bella...;))

Pero lo que sí he podido actualizar ha sido "El Esclavo", además justo a tiempo;).

Y...para no variar, los arcos ME ESTÁN CRECIENDOOOOOOT_T(ya avisé yo de que iba a ser larga pero de cojones). Aparte, que cada vez hay más cosas que poner...ya me conocéis, tengo que sacar punta a una bola.

Por cierto...aquí he añadido un homenaje a uno de los dos personajes de OP que más ternura me inspiran(que me gusten hay muchísimos, pero que me inspiren ternura, de momento dos). Seguro que lo adivináis

Ehem. Bueno, ahora, la música:

Desde el principio hasta la primera línea de puntos: "Le Bien qui fait mal", Mozart Opera Rock watch?v=zvSupIEOfHg

En el (AHORA1), Good Enough, watch?v=Kw2Ic_2XdVQ

En el ****AHORA2****hasta el final, Requiem for a Dream(ya, no puedo tenerla lejos de mis fics...y de éste,. menos...) watch?v=vl5McGN2L-E

Y, ya con esto, dentro capítulo:

**PREPARATIVOSII. CONTINUACIÓN**

Law abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el enorme rubio rodeándole con los brazos, ambos en una cama enorme en esa habitación oscura.

Sonrió, aún sintiéndose cansado, estirándose sobre esas suaves sábanas blancas en contraste con el resto de la habitación, que parecía hecha para un gigante.

No habían vuelto al hotel. Habían pasado, de hecho, bastante más rato en ese callejón, hasta que ambos habían estado demasiado cansados como para ir andando al hotel. Luego, se habían vestido lo justo para volver a entrar al club…

Desde luego, cuando Doflamingo gastaba el dinero, era a lo grande, sonrió Law, recordando la cara del camarero cuando el rubio le había alquilado esa habitación tan grande para ellos dos solos, una habitación que sin duda era para cosa de una decena de parejas.

Y, aun así…

_-Fufufu…¿sabes que la gracia de esta habitación es que se oye desde fuera lo que está pasando aquí?_

_-¿Mucho?_

_-Fufufu…perfectamente. ¿Quieres que lo comprobemos, Law – chan?_

_Law, aunque sin perder su aire de diversión dijo, tajante:_

_-No quiero que venga nadie._

_Con eso, Doflamingo lo cogió sin brusquedad de la cara antes de decirle, rodeándole con firmeza con el brazo:_

_-No vendrán. Tranquilo. Nadie te hará nada que no quieras._

_Al oír esa frase mientras el rubio lo apretaba, notó lo que había estado sintiendo crecer todavía más, lo que lo hizo besarlo._

_Y suspiró cuando el mayor volvió a comenzar a desnudarle, quitándole la ropa antes colocada a tientas para que ambos volvieran a quedar desnudos sobre la enorme cama, comenzando a realizar la comprobación de si se les oía o no casi en seguida… ._

_…aunque eso tendrían que decirlo los de fuera, claro._

¿Cuánto rato habrá pasado?, pensó, mirando al enorme rubio dormir a su lado.

Aún recordaba el tacto del abrigo de plumas sobre su cuerpo desnudo como si apenas hiciera unos minutos que se lo hubiese quitado.

Y, después de tanto rato, aún sentía como si el rubio estuviera unido a él.

Aunque no había luz, calculaba que debía de ser mediodía como mínimo. Recordaba, como en una nebulosa, que habían comido varias veces, dos o tres al menos, antes de las últimas veces, siendo la última en la que amb os había quedado derrengados. De hecho, de la última vez aún quedaba una botella de agua, entre varias vacías que habían ido bebiendo.

_-Fufufu…no te preocupes, Law – chan. Tenemos tiempo._

¿Cómo puede sacar tiempo para no pensar en la que tiene encima?, pensó Law. Él personalmente estaría cuando menos ansioso.

Las constantes de Lloyd, pensó entonces, con algo de vaguedad.

Aunque no le hiciera gracia gastar recursos, había tenido que enchufar al ya cuasi cadáver a una máquina. Dudaba que aguantase vivo hasta que llegaran donde estaba Wedington.

En fin, tampoco era que le quitara el sueño. Lloyd ya había cumplido con lo que tenía que cumplir, y dudaba que sirviera para mucho más.

Eso sí, si aguantaba, sería la guinda del pastel.

Así que por un rato estuvo dudando si salir de debajo del abrazo de Doflamingo o no.

Y a lo segundo no ayudaba precisamente que el hombre lo apretara contra sí.

Y ya ganó lo segundo cuando sintió que, como jugando, el mayor le lamió tiernamente el oído:

-¿Quieres ir a otro sitio?

Law lo miró con ironía.

-¿Qué más tienes pensado? ¿En medio de la plaza?

-Fufufu…si te apetece…

-De momento, creo que no, gracias. – sonrió Law, bostezando, suspirando al notar de nuevo el abrazo del mayor contra su piel desnuda. – Aunque no te descarto repetir lo de anoche.

Con eso la sonrisa de Doflamingo se ensanchó.

La verdad, él también quería repetirlo. Cuanto antes.

Aunque no sólo por el sexo en sí. No. Si hubiera sido por eso, no habría sentido esas ganas que apenas les habían dejado dormir a ambos. Se habría conformado con llevarlo al hotel luego…

Pero…

_S…sí…no salgas._

Eso había podido con él.

También pudo con él notar que Law, como quien no quería la cosa, se estaba estirando contra su pecho, todo lo largo que era, acariciándole con ello…

…y mirándolo con una leve sonrisa astuta.

Fu, fu, fu, ya está empezando a saberlo, pensó Doflamingo para sí antes de que ambos se besaran, sintiendo que ninguno quedaba indiferente.

Eso era lo que él había querido. Y lo que le gustaba, decidió.

Y el sonido de unos pasos ya se estaba empezando a oír por fuera.

-¿Sabes…que a estas horas ya empieza a haber gente por aquí? – le susurró en el oído.

-Sí que tienen prisa, sí – concedió Law, muy entretenido…

…y suspiró al notar que el mayor le empezaba a acariciar el bajo vientre, pronto besándolo.

-¿Tú tienes alguna? – le susurró, contra su piel, en la penumbra.

Law, con una sonrisa, suspiró, abriendo las piernas bajo el contacto con el mayor, sintiendo que se animaba de nuevo.

Desde luego, los que los oyeran no se iban a quejar, no.

En la penumbra, se movió sobre el mayor, dándose cuenta entonces de que una suave luez se estaba comenzando a encender.

Se sintió turbado otra vez, como la primera vez que se había dado cuenta de que les oían. Por eso ahora habían puesto las luces… .

-Shhhh…piensa en anoche – dijo Doflamingo contra su oído, suave, comenzando a masturbarlo despacio, jugando suavemente con su pulgar sobre la punta del largo miembro del chico.

Éste suspiró, sintiéndose un poco mejor al pensarlo, más al sentir la lengua de Doflamingo sobre su estómago al tiempo que no dejaba de acariciarlo, casi tumbándose paralelo a él.

Y Law se dio cuenta de qué tenía muy cerca.

Sonrió levemente.

Eso le dio una idea.

Sonrió un poco más al escuchar el jadeo sorprendido del mayor cuando, como por casualidad, Law rozó con sus labios la enorme polla del mayor. Casi enseguida, el roce se convirtió en un suave beso, que se multiplicó en varios cuando Law se dio cuenta de que le estaba gustando bastante notar el calor de esa dura piel bajo sus labios. De hecho, lo notaba duro, pero suave, sintiendo que estaba dejando escapar líquido preseminal.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que el mayor lo miraba, expectante, más al ver que ya había entreabierto por instinto la boca.

Miró a Doflamingo, atento a su reacción…

…y, al ver que éste sólo sonreía, tentativamente, deslizó la lengua por toda la larga longitud de Doflamingo.

El suspiro de éste mientras le apretaba con fuerza la cabeza indicó a Law que iba por el buen camino, y el chico sonrió con cierta picardía antes de seguir, sin dejar de mirarlo. Envalentonado por los jadeos cada vez mayores del mayor, Law intentó engullirla…

Y Doflamingo rió sin burla cuando Law comenzó a toser por el intento.

-Está bien que tengas confianza, pero no seas tan lanzado… - dijo, acariciándole la cabeza y dejándolo respirar…

…y Law se dio cuenta de que le estaba cogiendo el trasero, acercándose su polla a su boca.

El chico gimió cuando el mayor, muy despacio, comenzó a lamer su erección.

Y pronto Law se dio cuenta de que era mucho más despacio de lo que a él le gustaría…fue a protestar, pero se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que pretendía el rubio al ir tan despacio mientras lo miraba con sonrisa burlona…

Jadeando, Law comenzó a imitarlo, siguiendo los movimientos que veía, suspirando calladamente alrededor de la enorme polla de Doflamingo cuando éste comenzó a engullirlo, pronto cada vez más deprisa, contagiándolo pronto… .

Law habría suspirado cuando se vació de no ser porque Doflamingo lo siguió casi enseguida, llenándole la boca casi de golpe.

Doflamingo suspiró, dejándose caer en la cama…

O eso habría hecho de no haber oído al chico toser, atragantado.

-Espera. Toma – dijo, dándole un vaso de agua que Law tomó. - ¿Mejor?

-Ah…está ácido. – dijo el chico cuando tragó, pero sin cara de repugnancia. De hecho, era más bien curioso.

-Fufufu…no era por eso, pero bueno… - sonrió el mayor, besándole en la frente. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que hacía varias horas que habían "desayunado". - ¿Tienes hambre? La verdad, conozco un café con reservados que etsá bastante bien…

Con eso, Law sonrió con malicia.

-¿Y la comida?

-Oh…por supuesto, por supuesto…sabes que hablaba de la comida…

Ambos rieron instantes antes de besarse.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccc

Vergo estaba comiendo en ese barco del G-5.

La verdad, habían acogido a Vergo de forma más que entusiasta ya en un principio, y más cuando les había dicho que era un cazarecompensas que buscaba a una tal capitana Carla, que presumía que no estaría demasiado lejos.

Había tenido la suerte de que Carla fuera una de las más buscadas en ese momento, porque así no era raro tener a un cazarrecompensas encima.

No había cambiado la expresión cuando los Marines habían ido rumbo hacia donde les había indicado. La verdad, le era un tanto fastidiosa tanta cordialidad cuando no lo conocían aún.

Si las circunstancias fueran otras, les tendría algo de lástima.

O no.

Pero las circunstancias le hacían ser más bien pragmático.

Lo importante era eliminarla.

Un portazo, de pronto, distrajo sus pensamientos.

Uno de los miembros del G-5 entró en el comedor.

-Vergo – san, parece que le han engañado – dijo el marine, visiblemente alterado.

-¿Y eso? – dijo Vergo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó otro de los Marines que comían.

El otro inspiró antes de gritar:

-¡Parece que esa Capitana Pirata ha sido vista cerca de Sabaody!

Los gritos de sorpresa de los otros no se hicieron esperar:

-¡ESO ES JUSTO EN LA DIRECCIÓN CONTRARIA!

-¡¿CÓMO LO HA HECHO?!

-¡PERO SI TODO APUNTABA A LO CONTRARIO!

Vergo, con eso, no cambió su expresión.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Law, sentado en esa pequeña barca en medio del océano, no muy lejos de Water Seven, terminó de leer el periódico que le acababa de dejar la gaviota, guiñando los ojos cuando al retirar el papel le sorprendió el sol de la tarde

Como habían esperado, después de una visita relámpago a Lloyd para asegurarse de que no había muerto, la noche anterior en ese reservado se les habían hecho las tantas… y también esa mañana, en uno de los lavabos del hotel, justo después de desayunar, cerca del salón comedor.

No había podido ser tan…expresivo como en el callejón, pero realmente no había estado nada mal.

Tanto que se había dado cuenta de que hasta se había olvidado de su premisa de dormir cada uno en su cama, por el momento, pues esa mañana también había amanecido del abrazo del rubio, en la cama del hotel, aunque no tan tarde.

De hecho, luego habían estado un rato antes del desayuno hablando de nimiedades.

Sí, nimiedades, recordó Law, aún algo extrañado. Se le hacía raro y había luchado por un rato con cierta extraña ansiedad por levantarse…pero le había vencido el hecho de que no era en absoluto desagradable.

_-¿Juguetes andando? ¿En serio? – la sonrisa de Doflamingo le confirmó que, exactamente, estaba hablando en serio. – Desde luego, el país te pega._

_-Fufufu…¿estás insinuando que soy raro, querido Law – chan?_

_-Hombre, si te enteras ahora de que no lo insinúo, sino que lo afirmo…_

_Risas._

_¿Y…cómo andan?_

_Fufufu, ni idea…tal vez puedas averiguarlo._

Con eso, la extraña mezcla entre alegría y recelo había aumentado en su pecho.

Doflamingo ya contaba conque fuera a Dressrosa.

Y…Law no podía juntar ni la milésima parte de las ganas de escaparse que había tenido al principio. Ni aunque quisiera, y no quería.

Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Luego la conversación había derivado en ambos, tumbados en la cama, hablando entre ellos de y seleccionando las fotos para enviar a Wedington.

La verdad, era un buen abanico, y les había costado decidirse, pues no sabían cuáles de Lloyd le impactarían más, mientras que las de su casa sí habían sido más o menos fáciles de elegir.

Pero las de Lloyd, eran todas muy parecidas. Básicamente, ya parecía un zombie en todas.

Al final, se habían decidido por las más oscuras, las que no dejaban ver del todo sus rasgos. Serían más…inquietantes.

_-Vamos a enviárselas a Monet._

_-¿A ella no le importa?_

_-Fufufu…créeme…ella lo está pasando casi tan bien como nosotros._

Realmente, estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que con Doflamingo no se sabía cuándo se estaba descansando y cuándo trabajando, pensó con cierta vaga picardía.

Que no era que se quejara, la verdad. En absoluto.

Pero tenía que hacer algo que llevaba un tiempo posponiendo, y su instinto le decía que ya no podría posponerlo más.

Había venido a practicar. Sabía que si no practicaba con la nodachi, con sus poderes, o con ambos, podía volver a agotarse tanto como aquella vez.

En cuanto a la nodachi, ya había aprendido más o menos cómo sujetarla, aunque aún sabía que le . Al menos, ya no parecía que cogía un palo.

Y lo había hecho siguiendo las vías del Umi Resha, a una distancia un tanto prudencial, ya que aún así una vez que el tren había pasado casi había echado la barquita hacia delante.

La verdad, inconvenientes aparte, Law tenía que conceder que era una construcción cuando menos impresionante, con los raíles flotando levemente un poco bajo el nivel del mal

Guardó silencio un momento, examinando lo que había a unos metros del tramo junto al que se había parado.

Un pequeño ramo de flores marinas, sujeto por un cable para que no se fuera a la deriva.

Se había imaginado que las vería tarde o temprano.

Estaba claro que ése había sido el lugar del "accidente".

Y el pensamiento entre comillas había venido incluso antes de que se acercara, con precaución, atento a cualquier vibración…

…y sus sospechas se terminaran de confirmar.

Aunque supiera que la información estaría vedada, estaba aprendiendo cómo poder descifrarla.

De hecho, el primer periódico que tenía en la pila era precisamente el que le había terminado de "enseñar" cómo "funcionaban las cosas" en la "justicia" del Gobierno Mundial.

"Accidente en las vías del Umi Resha".

Con lo que estaba sabiendo, y lo que tenía delante, se imaginaba ya que no habría sido precisamente un accidente. La vía estaba "limpia".

Si simplemente hubiera sido un pescador, o alguien como él que se acercara a dar un paseo en barca, aunque la sangre se hubiera podido ir enseguida y por muy bien que se hubiera limpiado, aún habría algún pedazo de madera o un resto del barco enganchado a las vías,había pasado aún relativamente poco tiempo. Y si era un pescador, algo de red.

Pero estaban totalmente limpias.

Además era muy casual que eso coincidiera con "La condena de Tom, el constructor del Oro Jackson, a Ennies Lobby", justo en portada, pocos días después de haberse reabierto el juicio y coincidiendo precisamente con la presencia del CP5. De hecho, había llegado el eco de la condena hasta la isla en la que se habían quedado, aparte de lo poco que le había adelantado Monet.

Había ido a las bibliotecas a buscar los detalles del juicio, que se remontaban a hacía por lo menos diez años, y era más que claro que a ese Gyojin le habían preparado una encerrona. Si no hubiera visto el titular habría intuido que lo iban a terminar encerrando sí o sí.

Por eso no se creía lo de "accidente". Estaba claro que había tenido que ser alguien pretendiendo ayudarlo.

Así que así "trabajan" los "buenos", pensó Law para sí cuando sacó la conclusión, sintiendo entonces desprecio por esa organización.

_ -Fufufu…lo sé, a mí tampoco me gustan…ése fue uno de los motivos por los que me hice Shichibukai. Porque no me tocaran las narices. _

Le había facilitado periódicos más antiguos, y los había ido mirando para comprobar todo eso…y cada vez lo estaba teniendo más claro. No era sólo que taparan lo que hacían los Shichibukais, sino que tapaban sus propias salvajadas, dándoles incluso la vuelta.

Claro que qué esperaba de un sistema que permitía, aunque fuera de tapadillo, la esclavitud, pensó otra vez con un regusto de amargura.

Ya lo había pensado en su momento, justo el día que había descubierto por qué había muerto el tal Fisher Tiger…

Se le había ocurrido liberar a los esclavos de los Tenryubitos. Había cometido ese error.

_Entonces, en ese momento, había notado la mano de Doflamingo en la cabeza mientras se daba cuenta de que el hombre le ponía al lado una taza de café._

_Sé en lo que estás pensando. – le había dicho, serio. – "¿No se suponía que tenían que ayudarme?"."¿No se supone que los Marines son los buenos?".Los Marines, con todo lo que dicen, apenas mueven el culo a Sabaody, aunque les pilla al lado._ _La historia la escriben los vencedores. Es mejor que lo aprendas pronto._

_-El monstruo de dos cabezas. – había murmurado Law, con una leve sonrisa._

_Ahora que lo pensaba..._

_Todos tenemos dos cabezas, pensó, dejándose llevar por el abrazo de Doflamingo._

_Sintió entonces que el abrazo del hombre se hacía más fuerte, y que lo besaba tiernamente en el cuello._

_-Yo creo que ya has aprendido bastante. Anda, ven a la cama._

Con un suspiro, se alejó un poco más de la zona, unos cuantos metros más.

Me estoy empezando a volver monotemático, se dijo para sí.

Además, tenía que hacer aquello a lo que había venido, o se le haría tarde para "cuidar" de Lloyd, que cada día estaba le había jodido tener que pedir recursos para mantenerlo, ya…aunque, por otro lado, estaba aprendiendo bastante, no podía negarlo.

Y ya que hablaba de eso…

Cuando se alejó todo lo que había pensado, dejó los remos dentro de la barca e inspiró.

-Room.

Apretando los dientes, cuando la habitación apareció, él intentó extenderla todo lo que pudo, hasta que sus fuerzas no pudieron más.

Unos…cien metros.

Apretó más fuerte los dientes, tratando de mantener el campo tan grande todo lo que pudo y tratar de levantar al mismo tiempo el agua que lo rodeaba.

Jadeó, sonriendo con cansancio, pero satisfecho, cuando el agua que había "cortado" estaba como quieta en sólidos trozos alrededor de su barca.

Bien, joder, pensó con un cansado suspiro. Bien.

Tomó aire, descansando un poco.

En un rato, volvería a repetirlo.

Quería…llegar a poder hacerlo una o dos veces más, al menos.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccc

Doflamingo suspiró cuando por fin se sentó a la mesa.

El enorme rubio había pasado un día, cuando menos, entretenido.

Había que compensar el enorme descanso de los dos días anteriores, pensó para sí mismo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Lo que le había dicho Vergo lo mosqueaba en parte.

¿Podía ser que Carla hubiera conseguido engañarles? Siempre había sido una zorra escurridiza, pero hasta ese punto…

Aunque claro, ya les había engañado Duif dándoles una sorpresa y dejando claro que alguna de las hermanas había tenido que heredar las neuronas que le faltaban a las otras, así que…

En fin. Por lo menos sabía que de Sabaody no podría pasar. El movimiento había sido demasiado a la desesperada.

Y ya que mencionaban a las Palomitas, habían seguido la pista de Duif. Al menos, parecía que la palomita volaba sin seguir un rumbo demasiado fijo.

De Dressrosa no había noticias.

Y no sabía decir si eso le tranquilizaba o le irritaba aún más.

Doflamingo volvió en cuanto vio quién aparecía por el comedor del hotel a la hora de cenar.

Tampoco se le pasaron por alto ni sus ojeras ni el hecho de que era más que evidente que acababa de ducharse para quitarse la peste a Lloyd.

-Fufufu…¿un día ocupado, Law- chan?

El chico asintió, cansado, mientras cogía el plato que Doflamingo le ofrecía.

Law, después de practicar, había pasado un rato a ver a Lloyd. Era fascinante lo que podía soportar un cuerpo humano, sí.

-Aguanta – sonrió levemente, lo que consiguió una sonrisa del mayor.

-Fufufu…¿ves cómo, si las cosas se hacen bien, funcionan?

-Ya lo veo, ya. Ni siquiera he tenido que usar las inyecciones de adrenalina aún. – dijo Law, tranquilamente, sin dejar de comer con apetito durante un rato, antes de caer en algo - ¿Me enseñarás a hacerlo?

-Fufufu, creo que para eso estarás todavía menos limitado que yo. – sonrió Doflamingo, ofreciéndole un postre de chocolate – Prueba esto, esta buenísimo.

-Ya, pero ya sabes. – dijo Law, aceptando el plato.

Doflamingo dejó escapar un risueño suspiro.

-Ya, ya: "no quiero depender sólo de esto". – eso le llevó a otra cosa - ¿Te están viniendo bien esos libros de medicina?

-Bastante bien. Pero me gustaría…

Law entonces se cortó.

No, mejor en otro momento, pensó, más al ver la expresión del hombre.

Sólo faltaría que le debiera también eso.

Era algo que quería para sí mismo.

Pero también debería haber sabido que Doflamingo no lo iba a dejar pasar.

De hecho, el hombre dijo, después de ese largo silencio.

-Termina.

-Me gustaría estudiar medicina. En serio, no lo que sé. Y ya no por Lloyd.

Pero no quiero pedirte nada, entendió Doflamingo, otra vez ligeramente molesto.

Con lo bien que había ido viniendo el día...

-Ya que puedo, me lo quiero pagar yo. – dijo entonces el chico.

-Fufufu… ¿y eso, por qué? ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar algo?

-Esto no es "algo". – replicó Law. – Quiero poder hacerlo yo.

Doflamingo con eso se llevó la mano a la cara, empezando a sentirse algo cansado.

-No te tengo ninguna cuenta de cosas que me debas, ¿sabes?, sólo el trato que hicimos el segundo día.

Law con eso se endureció un poco más.

-Cierto. ¿Aún sigues sin saber lo que vas a pedirme?

La leve sonrisa de Doflamingo mientras este se encogía de hombros irritó levemente a Law.

-Lo sabes. – suspiró Law. – Pues dilo.

A lo mejor yo no tengo tanta prisa como tú, ¿sabes? A lo mejor estoy esperando al momento oportuno. A lo mejor no quiero hablar de negocios. Todo tiene su momento y su lugar, ¿no lo sabías?

-De acuerdo. No me lo digas. – dijo Law con un suspiro.

Y más cuando vio cómo el mayor, con aire aparentemente despreocupado, se levantaba.

Problemas en el paraíso, pensó Law, algo cansado.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

La cara del mayor también había sido de cansancio en un momento de la discusión.

Se mordió un poco el labio, levantándose de la mesa.

(AHORA1)

Don Quixote Doflamingo entró a su habitación, dando un portazo y sacando varios Den Den Mushis.

Menos mal que el niñato iría ahora a su habitación, porque si no no respondía.

Si se entretenía con esto, al menos…

Paró un momento al ver una leve sombra sobre los Den Den Mushis.

Se giró…

…y no supo muy bien si reírse o si tirar al puto crío por la ventana cuando vio cómo Law, como quien no quería la cosa, no sólo se había teleportado, sino que ya estaba prácticamente como había venido al mundo.

Para más inri, sobre su cama.

Que, por cierto, había abierto.

-¿No decías que querías también tu habitación? – masculló Doflamingo.

-La fuerza de la costumbre. – dijo Law, encogiéndose de hombros. – Ya que estoy medio desnudo, no querrás que me levante, ¿no?

Con eso, Doflamingo suspiró, entre divertido y aún genuinamente molesto.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana. – sentenció, un poco más tranquilo, decidiendo coger los Den Den Mushis para dejar dormir a Law. Luego, cuando se calmara del todo, iría allí y dormiría con él.

Pero…

Algo lo detuvo.

Doflamingo… .

El rubio quedó parado, girándose…

…y sonrió ya totalmente al ver que Law, algo ruborizado pero seguro, avanzaba hacia él.

Doflamingo. Es tu habitación. No tienes por qué irte.

El mayor entonces vio cómo el menor lo abrazaba, con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho.

Con eso, Doflamingo se suavizó, sonriendo un poco de nuevo ante eso.

Además, sabía que con lo orgulloso que era, ésa era también la forma que tenía Law de hacerle saber que quería que lo abrazaran, aunque no fuera a admitirlo.

Pero primero Doflamingo lo cogió suavemente de la cara, haciéndole mirarlo sin brusquedad.

-Ni tú tienes por qué negarte a aceptar mi ayuda, ¿entiendes, Law – chan?

Law con eso apretó un poco más el gesto.

-No quiero ser un parásito.

Doflamingo casi pudo sentir físicamente el esfuerzo que le había costado al chico decir eso delante de él.

Sonrió otra vez suavemente.

-¿Oh, lo eres? Ahora me entero. ¿Es que no te has ganado tu sueldo? ¿O de dónde vienes ahora? Créeme, yo con los parásitos ni me molesto, Law – chan.

Law con eso sonrió un poco.

-¿Vas a ir ahora a la cama? – dijo el moreno entonces.

-Fufufu…pues depende de ti.

Law hizo un gesto de fingida molestia.

-Me refería a dormir. Pronto vas a tener más ojeras que yo.

Con eso Doflamingo se sintió extraño, pero cómodo.

-Fufufu…al menos yo llevo gafas.

Entonces, el mayor suspiró al notar que el chico lo besaba, a lo que también respondió, dejando que se le subiera encima, trepando despacio, antes de tumbarse ambos sobre la cama, juntos.

Law inspiró pesadilla al notar la enorme mano del mayor apretarle de la nuca, sin prisa, ambos besándose con una languidez que hasta el momento ni habían contemplado a la vez que él desnudaba despacito al mayor.

Pronto sonrió para sí al ver la expresión de Doflamingo cuando éste se dio cuenta de que no le quería dejar hacer nada.

El mayor estaba, simplemente, extasiado.

Extasiado de verlo así, pensó Doflamingo, suspirando mientras notaba los labios del chico sobre su pecho, llevando muy suavemente la iniciativa, haciéndole sentirse bastante cómodo en esa posición. Y eso que a él no solía gustarle quedarse quieto… .

Pero al sentir cómo el enano, ya claramente conociéndolo, comenzaba a acariciarlo de esa manera sin dejar de mirarlo, estaba pensando que podría claramente hacer una excepción.

Joder…lo que le estaba gustando ahora que llevara la voz cantante…

****AHORA2****

-C…Carla…soy….uif…¿Me oyes?

-…..

-….no…mucho tiempo….

-…

-¿Carla?

Duif sintió una puñalada de angustia cuando el silencio fue todo lo que respondió al Den Den Mushi, evidentemente descolgado, pues el animalito aparecía con los ojos muy abiertos, con expresión de mudo desconcierto.

Harris, a su lado, le apretó la mano.

-¡EY!

Duif abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer la voz que cogió el Den Den Mushi.

-¡¿TAUBE?!

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de temblorosa alegría cuando vio cómo el caracol, de tener su cara de animal, pasó a aparecer con una larga trenza albina.

-¡Sí, soy yo! – sonrió el Den Den Mushi con la voz de Taube mientras se oía la voz de Carla de fondo.

-Desde luego, menudo susto se ha llevado…acabamos de salir de Sabaody, por eso hemos estado sin hablar. Me había dejado esto abierto.

Duif suspiró, con claro alivio. Pero…

-¿Cómo…cómo has conseguido salir del Nuevo Mundo?

L-a gente de Carla nos ayudó a salir– dijo Taube, sencillamente – Esuvimos esperando una temporada en Isla Gyojin, y luego nos dirigimos hacia Sabaody con una idea para desviar la atención, pero la ocasión casi vino el escándalo en Isla Gyojin…

-¿Escándalo? – preguntó Duif.

-Se ve que han matado a la reina – dijo Taube sin darle mayor importancia. – Ya te enterarás si los periódicos dicen algo.

-Pero…¿cómo lo habéis…?

-Agradéceselo a la nueva fruta que me he comido, la Kiro Kiro no mi. – dijo la voz de Carla con suficiencia. – Luego te lo explicaré.

-Muy eficaz, sí – sonrió Duif por el teléfono. – Ya verás cuando la veas en acción, es la hostia… El caso es que aprovechamos la confusión para salir de ahí antes de que cerraran las fronteras entre unos y otros. En Sabaody estaban demasiado preocupados por lo que pudieran hacer esos monstruos, así que se estaban blindando. El caos era enorme, y mucha gente estaba huyendo de Sabaody, por si acaso.

Duif supiró con alivio. Gracias a esa casualidad, su hermana había podido salir.

Pero pensó en algo.

-Un momento…eso…¿quiere decir…?

-No te preocupes ahora por Dressrosa – dijo Taube, suavemente. – Eso es lo de menos ahora…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccc

Law abrió los ojos de golpe en medio de la noche, sintiendo dos cosas.

La primera, que Doflamingo había salido de la cama.

La segunda…

…que había sido por un Den Den Mushi, que ahora el enorme Shichibukai apretaba casi como si quisiera cargarse al que le estaba hablando por el animalito, y eso que evidentemente se trataba de Vergo.

Y…

La expresión en el rostro de Doflamingo, sin sonrisa ninguna, no podía ser más siniestra…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccc

Como que no iba a dejar el capi de antes de vacaciones sin Cliffhanger...(se esconde detrás de un búnker)

Ah, otra cosa...la Kiro Kiro no mi me la he inventado yoXD(como la use Oda me meo) y viene de Shinkiro, que...bueno, no voy a decir lo que es;). Aún no.(soy así de mala¬w¬)

¡Bueno, gente, tranquilo todo el mundo!¡El uno de Septiembre, habrá más;), y no sólo de este, sino de todos!(y cuando digo de todos, me refiero a DE TODOS!)

¡Venga, un abrazo a todas y todos^^!

¡Que paséis buen verano!^^


	12. PreparativosIII Chantaje

...

...

Sí, XD, no he podido aguantar y he vuelto antes de tiempo...XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD(sí, sí, comprobadlo las fans de "La Bella y la Bestia"¬w¬).XDDDD.

¡Hola! ^^. Bueno, chicas, pues ya estoy finalmente aquí otra vez^^. Aquí tenéis el siguiente del "Esclavo"...mañana, "Fuego Eterno" y,Los Yermos(l s interesad s que miren en "Amor Yaoi";)) saldrán en algún momento de la semana que viene(pero salen. Por mis narices que salen. Desfilando. EaXD).

Estoooo...XD, dejando aparte las idas de perola, aquí tenéis otro capi del "Esclavo de Dressrosa". No sé si es lo que os esperabais(los giros en la trama que me da esta historia son de estudio...XD), pero aquí lo tenéis;).

Antes de empezar, por supuesto, recomiendo música:

En el ****AHORA****, Requiem for a dream watch?v=WDHTa7jrKKo(no, Mai, NO SE ME ALEJA DE MIS FICS. Ni con agua calienteeeeeeeeeT_T)En el (AHORA2), Good Enough;) watch?v=19V-GhZlDGU

Y...

Dentro, capítulo;)

**PREPARATIVOSIII:CHANTAJE**

Wedington, por fin en esa semana, pensó que podría respirar.

Sus amigos le habían recomendado salir corriendo. Puede que quien fuera que le hubiese mandado la carta, supiese dónde iba a estar en ese momento concreto, pero eso no quería decir que supiesen a dónde iba a ir después de la carta.

Así que, dejándose buena parte de sus esclavos en ese hotel, al cargo de gente de su total confianza, se había marchado, rumbo a otra isla, esta vez del invierno para no levantar sospechas, por poca gracia que le hiciera.

Con aire satisfecho, dejó las maletas en la recepción.

-Buenos días – lo saludó la recepcionista – Por favor, dígame su nombre.

-Reginal Wedington – dijo este con aire un poco hastiado. No habría estado mal traerse a alguien de confianza también para que hiciera estas cosas como hablar con la plebe por él, pero bueno…

Pero…

-¿Ah, Wedington? – dijo la mujer, sin perder su aire afable.

-¿Algún problema?

Pero Wedington quedó helado al ver lo que le tendía.

-No, no es eso…verá, alguien le ha mandado una carta. Ha llegado esta mañana.

El sobre…

Un sobre…

-¿No va a cogerlo?

-Dé…déjalo – dijo el moreno, temblando.

-¿Oiga, está bien? ¡Oiga!

Wedington, fuera de sí, olvidándose incluso de las maletas, salió corriendo, pretendiendo coger el barco antes de que se marchara, apretando el paso, corriendo a toda prisa, ignorando las miradas de extrañeza y las llamadas de la mujer…

Sólo tomó aliento cuando llegó al puerto, tratando de tranquilizarse al ver que sí parecía haber llegado a tiempo.

Bien, pensó, sentándose en el banco, respirando, tratando de recuperar su aspecto…

Pero algo lo golpeó.

Cuando, furioso, giró la mirada, quedó helado.

A su lado…

En el banco…

Otro sobre.

_Para Wedington._

Esta vez, abierto, con más fotos.

Fotos de su casa destrozada, asaltada…

Y…fotos de…

De Lloyd, cada vez más muerto que vivo.

_Te está esperando. ¿No vienes, Reginal?_

Gritando, fuera de sí, Wedington comenzó a destrozar las fotos, ajeno a las miradas, ajeno a la gente que se le acerca, ajeno a todo…

Ajeno a Monet, que, medio transformada en nieve y escondida en el árbol más cercano al banco, reía en voz baja, sujetando más de los sobres preparados…

Y que ya se rió abiertamente cuando Wedington, fuera de sí, se quitó de encima a la gente y salió, completamente enajenado, hacia el barco, sin preocuparse de todo lo que se dejaba ahí.

Sí…esto estaba siendo muy, muy divertido…

Pero quedó dejó de reírse.

En su bolsillo…

A toda prisa, Monet sacó su Den Den Mushi…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccc

-Vale…¿quién ha llamado? – suspiró Taube.

El silencio siguió, denso y pesado, en "La Cigüeña Feliz".

Salvo por alguna de las chicas, que lloraban, mientras Sandra y Jack, de rodillas, estaban atados delante de Taube, sujetos por las manos.

Fuera, las puertas estaban cerradas, con el cartel de "Cerrado por reforma" colocado.

Taube suspiró.

-En serio…¿quién ha llamado a Doflamingo? No me voy a enfadar… .Palabra… - dijo la joven, sentada en la silla que le habían traído los Palomos, que formaban una hilera tras ella, todos serios y uniformes a pesar de su distinto aspecto. – De hecho, me ha podido hacer un favor. Que lo diga.

Bufó cuando el silencio siguió.

-Muy bien. Si no me lo decís, lo tendré que sacar de alguna manera – y, sin media palabra, soltó un bofetón a la primera chica que pilló, tirándola al suelo.

Los gritos se dejaron oír por todo el local mientras los Palomos sujetaban a quienes podían, mientras Jack y Sandra, furiosos, intentaban zafarse…

Pero un sonido silenció todos los demás.

Boroboroboroboro…

Taube, con una pequeña sonrisa estupefacta, miró al Den Den Mushi que tenía a su lado.

Y dicho Den Den Mushi aparecía con ciertas gafas de sol más que características.

Y cierta sonrisa.

-Vaya, hablando del rey de Roma… - dijo la albina, descolgando a toda prisa.

-Fufufu, veo que me esperabas… - pero Taube, que lo conocía lo bastante, sabía que no había ni rastro de humor en esa sonrisa - ¿Qué le has hecho a quien ha llamado, Taube?

-No me han permitido saberlo – sonrió la albina. – Aunque ya he empezado las disquisiciones.

La sonrisa de Doflamingo adquirió ahora un matiz siniestro que hizo que algunos de los Palomos se echaran hacia atrás.

-¿Qué has hecho? Sería una lástima tener que cortarte esas manos tan lindas que tienes antes de hacértelas comer crudas…

-Para eso, primero tienes que ponerme tú la mano encima, Doflamingo. – atajó Taube. – El caso es…

-Que tienes a mis contactos en Sabaody. – dijo Doflamingo antes de decir, seco. – Quiero hablar con Sandra, Jack o los dos.

Para lo que quiere, es un sentimental, pensó Taube con un suspiro antes de acercar el teléfono a Jack, que se dio prisa en decir:

-¡Don Quixote – sama, lo siento! ¡Nos cogieron por sorpresa, tienen la bahía…!

-No digas nada, Jack – cortó Doflamingo, pero suave. – Nadie se lo esperaba…

-¡No, salieron de la nada…! ¡HAY DOCENAS DE BARCOS! ¡NO SABEMOS DE DÓNDE…!– gritó Sandra.

-Tranquilos… - dijo Doflamingo por la otra línea antes de dirigirse a Taube - Dime tus condiciones.

Ésta contuvo como pudo las ganas de reírse.

-¿Mis condiciones? A ver…has matado a casi todas mis hermanas, así que poco te puedo pedir. Y no soy tan gilipollas como para pensar que vas a entregar Dressrosa por un puñado de putas. – dijo, con ganas de reír otra vez ante la animadversión que ese comentario provocó.

-¿Un salvoconducto para ti y la hermana que te queda, tal vez? – sugirió Doflamingo.

-¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Que no sé cómo pagas las traiciones? – bufó Taube - No. Lo que quiero, es que vengas aquí. En persona.

-Fufufu…¿sólo eso? Debes de estar muy segura de ti misma…

-Pero tú solo, sin Vergo, ni cualquiera de las criaturas que de vez en cuando te da por acoger. – dijo ella, tajante - Quiero que vengas completamente desarmado, y con un collar de kairoseki puesto. Tienes una semana de plazo, y yo tengo espías por todos lados. Si te retrasas, le iré cortando a cada miembro de este encantador matrimonio que tienes aquí un dedo por cada día…y si me entero de que mandas a alguien en tu lugar pretendiendo jugármela, ellos sufrirán…igual que si el collar que llevas resulta no ser de kairouseki…

Hubo un tenso segundo de silencio.

-¿Sabes, Taube? Es una pena que me hayas traicionado…eres una auténtica zorra…

-Cuida tus palabras… - masculló la albina - ¿Hay, o no hay trato?

Y a Sandra y Jack se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando la respuesta que temían pero no querían imaginar salió de labios del Den Den Mushi.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccc

Doflamingo, con una sonrisa asesina de dientes apretados, colgó el teléfono, inspirando con fuerza en la salida del hotel adonde había salido con el teléfono, con parte de la tripulación mirando y reflejando en buena parte su propio estado, todos aún con la última palabra vibrando en sus oídos.

Pero de pronto el rubio se dio cuenta de algo que le descolocó…

¡TRAFALGAR LAW, ¿A DÓNDE COÑO VAS?!

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccc

La tripulación del barco pequeño que Doflamingo llevaba siempre consigo no podía estar más aterrorizada ante lo que había pasado, hacía ya varias horas.

Y aunque Doflamingo les había dicho, pasado un rato que no pasaba nada, que siguieran órdenes, no estaban muy tranquilos precisamente, más después de ver su cara y de esa fuerte discusión… .

Esto traería consecuencias, lo estaban viendo, y seguramente a ellos les salpicaría.

¿Cómo podía ese crío haber tomado esa decisión tan a la ligera, y más en un momento así? ¿Cómo podía haberse ido así por las buenas…?

Pero quedaron parados.

Barcos.

Decenas de barcos.

Barcos que rodeaban la embarcación, dirigiéndose justo hasta ellos.

Tragaron saliva mientras un silencio denso ocupaba toda la tripulación.

Pero…pero si ni siquiera estaban cerca de Sabaody…

La…

La noticia era cierta.

Carla y Taube…habían conseguido cientos de barcos.

Cientos de barcos que cruzaban el mar.

-No deis la vuelta. Avanzad.

Expresiones de terror recorriendo el barco, ante esa orden.

Pero el tono dejaba claro que era una orden indiscutible.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccc

Jack apretó los dientes entre el ruido que atronaba en "La cigüeña feliz", como si no estuviera pasando nada.

Como si el local entero no estuviera secuestrado por una panda de Palomos que vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos y los de las chicas como halcones y que tenían secuestrados absolutamente todos los Den Den Mushis que habían encontrado en ese local mientras muchísimos de los barcos que había traído la bruja de Taube seguían en la bahía.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

No.

Lo peor era lo que había pasado justo después de que la zorra de Taube hubiese acabado de "negociar" con Doflamingo.

_Llevaban ya horas en el cuarto que Jack solía usar para las "visitas", con Sandra y él ocupando la "zona de honor" mientras Taube, con una sonrisa sibilina, preguntaba a la mujer:_

_-A ver. No me hagáis repetirme. ¿Dónde está Doflamingo?_

_-A ti te lo voy a decir, estropajo con coleta… - masculló Sandra._

_De un brutal bofetón, Taube le cruzó la cara, ante la rabia de Jack, que intentó con todas sus fuerzas soltarse de la silla._

_-¡Serás cobarde hija de puta!_

_-¿Tú también quieres, Jack?- dijo Taube sin mirarlo, cogiendo a Sandra del pelo - Vamos, Sandra, no soy tan estúpida como para pensar que Doflamingo no ha pensado en algo. Así que lo que quiero es sólo que me facilites por dónde va a venir…_

_-¿Y que lo pilles por sorpresa mientras viene, desgraciada? – masculló él._

_-Jack, sólo tienes que volver a decir una gilipollez más y tu mujercita lo pasará muy, pero que muy mal… - dijo Taube…_

_...y la mirada más que elocuente que dirigió a los Palomos que los rodeaban habló por sí sola._

_Sabían que era retorcida, pero…._

_…y lo peor era que ambos también sabían que los Palomos, de lo sometidos que estaban, ni siquiera se lo pensarían si Taube daba la orden._

_Con eso, Jack, a pesar de la mirada asustada de Sandra, no pudo menos que inspirar, ganando fuerzas para lo que iba a decir._

_-Está en MockTown._

_Y no pudo sentir más alivio cuando vio que Sandra, con cara de espanto, le seguía el juego:_

_-¡Jack, no se lo digas!_

_-Está allí. Todo…todo han sido maniobras de distracción, pero…ya sabes cómo es._

_Taube los miró un momento en silencio, antes de suspirar._

_-Está bien. Te daré cancha. _

_Ambos sintieron alivio por un momento…_

_…que duró hasta que vieron que Taube chasqueaba los dedos y hacía que cogieran a Sandra de los brazos._

_-¿¡Qué vas a…!? – gritó Jack._

_-¡Dijiste que lo esperaríamos aquí! – gritó Sandra._

_-Me refería a que Jack lo esperaría aquí, por si finalmente se le ocurre venir…tú te vienes conmigo, querida. Iremos juntas a Mocktown. Pero, si no está ahí…Sandra, espero que te gusten las fiestecitas animadas… ._

Jack apretó más los dientes al recordarlo.

Sabía que esa zorra era más que capaz… .

Mierda, si pudiera acercarse siquiera a una gaviota o algo…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccc

Sandra, encerrada en esa habitación y, días después, aún no se lo creía.

Mierda…¡Mierda!

Todos los barcos que habían atracado en Sabaody…

_Sandra quedó de piedra cuando, mientras iban en una pequeña barca dejando el puerto, Taube "apoyó" la mano en la madera…_

_Madera que fue "atravesada"…_

_Igual que pronto lo fue por la barca._

_-¿Te gusta, Sandra?_

_Todos…_

_¡TODOS LOS BARCOS ERAN UNA ILUSIÓN!_

_-¡Eres una zorra!_

_-Gracias, gracias. – sonrió Taube– La verdad, Doflamingo se cargó bastantes barcos, así que he tenido que improvisar con lo que he podido._

_Sandra fue a replicar…_

_Hasta que se vio empujada de pronto hacia la nada._

_No._

_Un momento…_

_Parpadeó…y se vio dentro de un barco, un barco enorme._

_Taube sonrió, satisfecha._

_-Aunque algo he podido encontrar, sí…_

_Por el ojo de buey, Sandra se dio cuenta entonces de algo._

_Aunque no se veía nada, se veía movimiento en el agua…_

_-¿Cuántos barcos tienes?_

_-Unos veinte – se encogió Taube de hombros,_

_-¿Cómo coño has disimulado veinte barcos?_

_-Dale las gracias a la fruta de Carla, la Kiro Kiro no mi. Crea espejismos que pueden durar perfectamente una semana. ¿Más que suficiente, no crees?_

No, desde luego, a su pesar, tenía que admitir que una semana daría bastante tiempo.

Maldita zorra…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccc

Sandra rebuscó en el camarote otra vez, buscando alguna manera de escapar…pero suspiró. Lo primero iba a ser librarse de las cadenas que le habían puesto a la cama.

Aunque no sabía si sería más urgente saber en qué parte del barco estaba.

Lo que sí sabía era que debía estar muy cerca del camarote de Taube, porque la oía a veces.

Además, imaginaba que querría tenerla cerca por "lo que pudiera pasar".

Se dio cuenta entonces de algo.

Esa noche en concreto, Taube parecía acompañada, esta vez de una mujer…

…y rechinó los dientes al oír la voz de Carla.

-Hay noticias de que Doflamingo está totalmente solo. – oyó decir a Carla. – Han visto su barquito no muy lejos de aquí. Eso sí, está siendo tan discreto como de costumbre. Ha costado mucho que lo descubrieran.

Mientras Sandra comenzó a preguntarse en qué estaría pensando Doflamingo, se escuchó el suspiro de Taube.

-Así que me ha hecho caso y se ha librado de las mascotas…

-Vergo déjamelo a mí. De Monet no sabemos nada. Parece que una le ha abandonado, una de las nuevas. – dijo entonces Carla. - El Den Den Mushi negro ha tomado registros de las charlas de Doflamingo y Vergo…un tal Trafalgar Law se largó justo después de tu conversación con el flamenco.

Sandra abrió mucho los ojos…y los apretó.

Joder…el crío…

-Vergo estaba que trinaba. Doflamingo apenas hablaba, dejando a Vergo decir prácticamente de todo sobre el crío.

-Y yo que lo siento… - ironizó Taube antes de preguntar, con curiosidad – ¿Qué sabes de él?

-Su descripción física no la tenemos, pero, por lo oído, será menor de edad, y por el cabreo de Vergo, está claro que se estaba convirtiendo en…uno de los protegidos de Doflamingo.

Taube se sintió encantada por lo que estaba oyendo.

-En fin, busca lo que puedas de él. Tal vez luego sea de buen trato…

-Lo que voy a hacer, es irme casi ya… - suspiró Carla. – Si quieres que recoja a tu hermana, claro.

-Claro, claro… - suspiró Taube, pensando en Duif y cortando con cuidado la vivre card. – Toma. Y asegúrate de llevarla a Moctown sana y salva.

-Descuida…si he conseguido confundir a Doflamingo, con Vergo no habrá problema.

Con eso, Sandra ya no escuchó nada más de la conversación.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccc

Varios piratas estaban llegando a Sabaody, contentos. Les faltaría cosa de horas para llegar.

Habían recibido la llamada de Taube hacía días. Les había dicho que llegaría en breve, y que, mientras, hicieran lo que quisieran en un local llamado "La Cigüeña Feliz", lleno de chicas guapísimas para todos ellos.

Desde luego, estaban bastante contentos con esa Paloma. Estaba demostrando ser la que mejor puestos los tenía de todas las hermanas.

Aunque, en uno de los barcos…

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el capitán al timonel, al notar que el hombre no podía moverse bien.

Y la tripulación gritó cuando sintió un volantazo que casi les hizo chocar contra el otro barco.

-¿¡QUÉ HACES!? – gritó el capitán al timonel…

…que parecía no poder moverse de allí, con la cara blanca como la pared…

-No…no soy… - dijo, haciendo evidentes esfuerzos para moverse…

Enmudeció un momento.

Y los gritos aumentaron por todo el barco cuando el timonel, literalmente, acabó partido por la mitad, salpicándolos a todos con su sangre…

…sangre que dejó ver unos hilos que pronto se multiplicaron por todo el barco.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Sandra, después de unos angustiosos días sin novedad, sintió auténticas ganas de escupir a Taube cuando la vio cruzar la puerta, con aires de satisfacción.

-¿Sabes qué día es mañana, no, Sandra, querida?

Sandra le dirigió a Taube una mirada hostil.

Una semana. ¿Recuerdas lo que le prometimos a Doflamingo, no?

La morena tuvo un acceso de crudo terror.

-¡Tienes a tiro el maldito barco de Doflamingo! ¡¿Tienes que hacer eso?!

-Le dije que, si en una semana no se personaba en la Cigüeña, perderíais un dedo por cada día de retraso. Soy mujer de palabra, querida Sandra. Dime, ¿a qué dedo le tienes menos cariño?

Sandra la miró con odio.

-En fin – rio la albina – Tienes hasta mañana para decidirlo. Descansa, querida.

Y con eso, cerró la puerta.

Sandra, furiosa, fue a tirarse…

…y quedó de piedra cuando pasó algo.

Efectivamente…

Acababa de poder tirarse contra la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sintió que una mano le tapaba la boca, pero sin brusquedad.

****AHORA****

Taube, cuando despertó de golpe en medio de la noche, sintió una extraña sensación, en el pecho.

¿Sería un mal presentimiento?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de prestarle atención.

Porque casi enseguida se dio cuenta de qué era lo que le había hecho despertar.

Se oían varios gritos fuera del barco…

Gritos de hombres en el mar, seguidos de brutales estruendos de madera contra madera.

A toda prisa, Taube salió, chocando con los Palomos que venían a avisarla…

…y, cuando llegó a cubierta, no pudo ni hablar.

Y, aunque hubiera podido, no se la habría oído entre todos los gritos aterrorizados que poblaban el aire.

Y si sólo fueran los gritos…

Todo el mar, todo lo que cubría la vista, estaba lleno de hombres que bullían en el mar entre lo que debían de ser los pedazos de lo que habían sido TODOS los barcos,que, a pesar de no verse, estaba claro que flotaban en el mar a la deriva, porque se oía el ruido de ellos chocándose entre sí e incluso atropellando a varios de ellos, ahogándolos antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

¿¡QUIÉN HOSTIAS HABÍA PODIDO VER SUS BARCOS PARA CORTARLOS!?

¿¡CÓMO DIABLOS HABÍA PASADO ESTO MIENTRAS ELLA DORMÍA!?

¿¡Y POR QUÉ SU BARCO NO HABÍA SIDO ATACADO!?

Taube no pudo reaccionar, helada como se quedó, tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba viendo, de pensar que no era más que una pesadilla, que no…

-¡…Sandra!

…pero el grito desencajado de uno de sus Palomos a su lado le hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué coño pasa con ella? – dijo, aún como en trance.

-¡Se lo estoy diciendo! ¡Se la han llevado! ¡Además…han dejado una nota!

Taube apenas sí pudo mantener la cordura mientras los trozos de barco comenzaban a hacer visibles.

¿Una…una nota?

¡¿Una nota?!

Como broma macabra, vio que el Palomo tenía, efectivamente, la nota, frente a ella, donde se leía, con una letra muy pulcra:

_Taube –ya._

_Con tu permiso, o sin él, me llevo a Sandra, dado que_

_ tus condiciones no incluían nada de llevártela._

_Buen truco el de los barcos. Casi caigo. Pero, otra vez, _

_intenta que las gaviotas no se intenten posar en un barco imaginario,_

_ porque no pueden…y también te recomendaría que cambiaras _

_el fondo de camuflaje: es imposible que el paisaje sea siempre el mismo._

_Atentamente._

_Trafalgar Law._

-¡TRAIDOR, MIS COJO…! – empezó a gritar Taube… .

Pero gritó cuando uno de los enormes trozos de madera golpeó contra su barco a pesar de los enormes esfuerzos del navegante, que consiguió muy a duras penas minimizar los daños.

Con el jaleo, nadie se dio cuenta de que, en el horizonte, amparado por la oscuridad, iba desapareciendo un pequeño bote ocupado por dos personas… .

Una mujer madura de cincuenta años arrebujada en una manta y un chico muy joven.

Con un gorro blanco de manchas negras… .

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccc

La sangre corría roja hasta uno de los puertos de Sabaody, manchando el agua…

…y esa sangre era tanto de los barcos de más adentro como del interior.

Más concretamente, desde "La Cigüeña Feliz", donde los clientes habituales apenas sí habían tenido tiempo de salir corriendo entre los gritos que se oían dentro del club.

Desde eso, habían pasado apenas diez minutos.

Con aire casual, como si nada, Doflamingo sonrió, limpiándose la sangre de la cara con una chaqueta que había quedado entre la montaña de cadáveres que había ahora en el club de "La Cigüeña Feliz" mientras las chicas, entre aterradas y confusas, comenzaban a salir de debajo de las mesas… .

Y eso dio paso a otra cosa cuando vieron quién estaba en el centro de toda esa masacre.

-Fufufu…realmente siento el desastre, Jack… - dijo el rubio.

Éste, aún agarrado a la pistola que había conseguido quitarle a uno, aún estaba demasiado exaltado como para responder.

Y, con el mismo aire, Doflamingo miró el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

En medio del silencio, estaba sonando un Den Den Mushi.

Y la sonrisa de Doflamingo se ensanchó cuando contempló el animalito…

-Fufufu…Jack…me parece que es para ti. Cógelo…

Por reflejo, el hombre moreno cogió el Den Den Mushi cuando Doflamingo se lo lanzó…

…y reaccionó al ver el aspecto que tenía el animalito.

-¡JACK!

Era Sandra.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc 

Law suspiró, algo cansado pero con una leve sonrisa, cuando vio a Sandra prácticamente abalanzarse sobre el Den Den Mushi con la cara de Jack, ambos comenzando a llorar entre la algarabía general del bar.

Había llamado a Doflamingo justo antes del asalto a "La Cigüeña Feliz" y, como si tal cosa, lo había mantenido en espera.

Como quien no quería la cosa, salió del pequeño bar donde se habían juntado, dejando la escena a los demás., que lo estaban celebrando.

Eso le hizo sonreír un poco. Cuando había saltado al barco corriendo para ir a por Taube sin esperar siquiera a Doflamingo, se había encontrado una resistencia más que férrea, y todos lo habían tomado por loco.

Aunque a eso había contribuido que, con muchísimo esfuerzo, hubiese conseguido mover el barco unos cien metros con su ROOM hasta que ya les había sido imposible quedarse aferrados a puerto…

…y las órdenes de Doflamingo por Den Den Mushi de que "le dejaran hacer" habían suscitado aún más incomodidad después de haberlos oído discutir por un rato y verlo salir a él con una sonrisa enorme y el animalito en la mano para que oyeran al jefe.

Había aguantado en pie lo justo para dejarse caer en cuanto se cerró la puerta, eso sí.

Menos mal que le habían dado tiempo a dormir por lo menos unas horas antes de encontrarse con el primer espejismo…

Como había dejado claro en la nota, el que unas gaviotas no pudieran posarse en un barco era poco menos que sospechoso, ¿no?

Y Monet les había confirmado que, casualmente, había más gaviotas sin poder posarse en mástiles. Qué casualidad.

Claro que lo de camuflar los barcos había estado mejor hecho, la verdad…

Con un bostezo, se encaramó por la escalerilla del barco, dirigiéndose al camarote…

Y sonrió cuando, justo al lado de donde hasta hacía cosa de media hora había estado un paquete, un Den Den Mushi con gafas rosas atronaba.

Unas gafas que hacía más de una semana que no había visto y que no habría creído que iba a extrañar tanto.

-Impaciente – suspiró el chico, descolgando, algo contento al notar que la sonrisa del Den Den Mushi se acentuaba.

-Bueno, bueno…¿una semana, y no me llamas? – dijo Doflamingo, en tono divertido - ¿Te parece poco? Además…Tengo que felicitarte por las imágenes que me han llegado por el Den Den Mushi, no crees?

Law, entonces, se encogió de hombros.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero no quería romper el "reencuentro".Por cierto, tenía que enviar un paquete para Water Seven. Tienes hasta dos semanas para recogerlo.

Y era cierto.

Sonrió un poco al ver que la sonrisa en el Den Den Mushi con gafas se pronunciaba.

Mucho.

Muchísimo.

- Fufufu...Y será verdad que me lo has enviado...

Law sonrió un poco, irónico, ante el Den Den Mushi.

- Oh, ¿no me crees? Pues ya verás cuando te llegue. ¿Te dije que te lo enviaría, no?

Al otro lado de la línea, muchos de los que estaban limpiando el desastre miraron con extrañeza cuando Don Quixote se rió, con ganas, palmeándose la pierna.

Tenía que admitir que hasta a él le había costado por un momento pensar en qué estaba haciendo Law cuando lo había visto saltar al barco y, técnicamente, "robárselo" con sus poderes….aunque la conversación que habían tenido había sido bastante reveladora, con Law diciéndole que sólo se estaba adelantando a la trampa y, de paso, traerle lo que él quería.

Pero oh, saber que acababa de enviarlo…

Con eso, volvió a sentir con fuerza lo increíblemente larga que se le había hecho esa semana. La rabia que había sentido hasta que había logrado llegar a Sabaody, las ganas de asesinar a todos esos desgraciados, la venganza que ya estaba planeando…

…y, muy especialmente, el no poder compartirlo con quien sabía que iba a entenderlo y que había demostrado una vez más que podía confiar en él, esta vez con creces.

Con eso, sonrió más, de una forma casi tierna.

- Fufufu…Desde luego, haces que esta semana haya valido la pena. Algunos me decían que me despidiera de ti, ¿sabes? Y, admito que los primeros segundos sí me habría gustado ponerte correa… .

Las risas aumentaron al otro lado de la línea cuando Law, sin dejar de sonreír, enseñó su dedo corazón ante el Den Den Mushi.

- Me callo qué podrías atarte con esa correa. Espero que el paquete te guste. ¿Era lo que querías, no?

Doflamingo comenzó a recuperarse del ataque de risa, pasándose entonces la lengua por los labios.

-Desde luego...aunque... Quiero otra cosa.

-Qué caprichoso eres - ironizó Law.- ¿A que ahora sí que me fugo?

-Fufufu…¿por qué no pruebas? Estoy de humor para perseguirte, la verdad – dijo Doflamingo, divertido. Pocas veces se había encontrado de tan buen humor.

Aunque le extrañó entonces el momento de silencio.

-La verdad, no me apetece mucho.

El que la voz de Law fuera algo seria lo descolocó un poco.

- ¿Por qué?

Law inspiró, diciendo:.

: - Porque pensaba ir a donde estás de todas formas.

(AHORA2)

Ahora fue Doflamingo el que guardó silencio un momento antes de oír la voz del chico decir, como quien no quería la cosa:

-Resulta...que he descubierto que me gusta levantarme contigo al lado. No sé...me habré acostumbrado.

Law no pudo evitar sentir un alivio extraño ahora que lo había dicho.

Era…

Era lo que había terminado de admitir en esa larga semana.

De hecho, lo había hecho apenas colgar por Den Den Mushi, en cuanto la furia por lo que le estaba haciendo esa furcia al mayor se lo había permitido. Y esa semana se lo había dejado todavía más claro.

Ahora, ya por Den Den Mushi, la sonrisa de Doflamingo tenía un matiz levemente distinto, como suave.

Vaya,vaya…

Lo que más claro tenía Doflamingo era que, si en vez del Den Den Mushi a quien tuviera delante fuese al propio Law, lo cogería en brazos y lo besaría hasta que ambos estuvieran a punto de ahogarse en el beso mientras lo llevaba a toda prisa hacia el dormitorio y prácticamente le arrancaba la ropa, instantes antes de demostrarle lo que opinaba de ese comentario.

Pero no lo tenía ahí.

Y eso le cabreaba un poco.

-Fufufu…¿y me lo tienes que decir con una semana de mar de por medio? – bromeó Doflamingo, aunque ligeramente molesto.

-Te recuerdo que decidimos estar una semana incomunicados. – replicó Law,aunque también algo molesto– Y, por la pinta que tiene esto, está claro que vamos a tener que estar más tiempo así…

Bien, más motivo de cabreo, pensó con rabia Doflamingo…

…pero sonrió un poco:

-No tiene que ser tan largo. Podemos encontrarnos a medio camino.

-¿Oh? ¿Y eso? – replicó Law, sonriendo otra vez.

-Escucha: tú pon dirección a Water Seven, que yo haré igual. Si no nos encontramos allí, lo haremos en algún punto intermedio.

-De acuerdo. Te iré llamando. – concedió Law.

-Ah, y mándame pronto a Sandra.

Law miró de reojo por la ventana a la mujer morena, que aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras hablaba por Den Den Mushi..

Sí, mejor apartarla de allí cuanto antes.

-Creo que mejor que la deje en la siguiente isla y tú la recojas…no me fío de los "barquitos" de Taube.

Doflamingo lo pensó un momento…e inspiró. Sí. Cierto…

-De acuerdo, mandaré a gente allí para que la cubran.

-Vale – Dijo Law, preparándose para colgar…

-Ah, espera…otra cosa más…

Y Law casi sintió como si tuviera al mayor ahí delante cuando escuchó el tono con el que le dijo:

-Resulta que yo me he acostumbrado también, ¿sabes, Law – chan?. Es una pena que no te tenga aquí delante…

Con eso, Law sonrió levemente, lo que Doflamingo vio por Den Den Mushi, deseando de nuevo que fuera el chico en persona.

Desde luego, esta tenía que ser la declaración menos romántica que le habían hecho en toda su vida.

Pero también, curiosamente, era la que más le importaba.


End file.
